Spike shots
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Written for Azumi Ojima; a series of Chase x Leo one-shots all revolving around everyone's favourite glitch, Spike. Warnings and summaries given at the top of each chapter, ratings are chapter specific some are rated M for a reason. Just to give you a general idea of what these contain there's; smut, daddy-kink, alpha/beta/omega dynamics and more. Slash, you've been warned
1. Home alone

**A/N: hey hey. So this is a request from Azumi Ojima.**

 **I actually got this one a really long time ago and I feel so guilty cause I only started writing it a few weeks back so what was meant to be a two-shot turned into this.**

 **I deviated a bit from what we discussed, sorry about that, it just somehow worked out better making it a one-shot instead of two. I'm really super sorry for taking this long to write and post so consider the other six chapters in this fic as my total official apology for late delivery.**

 **There are seven fics in total, each one is different as they have different ratings and are set in different universes with different plots but I do give warning and a summary at the beginning of each one. Not all of it is smutty, but they do all have something to do with Spike even if he doesn't necessarily show up in the fic itself.**

 **Anyway I really hope you like it.**

 **Summary: Tasha, Donald, Adam and Bree all go out for the night. Chase glitches and Leo is left home alone with Spike.**

 **Warnings: rated M for dirty language, smut, daddy-kink, slight bondage play and dom/sub tones**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters**

It's friday.

Tasha is at a press conference in Jacksonville and wouldn't be back till sunday night, Donald is still trying to fix the nuclear reactor back at Davenport industries. Stefanie had deemed it fit to have a camp out and roast marshmallows against the reactors heated wall, causing a major malfunction of epically sticky proportions.

Needless to say the billionaire wouldn't be back till saturday night at the earliest.

Bree is out with Owen and Adam.

It was supposed to just be Bree and Owen, but unfortunately for the speedster her boyfriend just had to walk in just as Adam was putting the finishing touches on his sandwich tower. Somehow filling the artist with the desire to make a sculpture from bacon, lettuce and tomatoes.

Of course Owen needed Adam by his side, since he was the cause of Owen's sudden burst of inspiration.

Much to Bree's disappointment.

They wouldn't be back till later that night.

It was just supposed to be Chase and Leo, something neither teen minded in the least.

Despite being together for three month's the two never really got to spend any time alone. What with missions, school and the occasional in home catastrophe. Chase never really got to spend time with just Leo, so he was looking forward to just hanging out with his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, Eddie being the kind and thoughtful computer program he is, decided to make their night a little more interesting.

Three "accidental" fires, two electrical malfunctions and a microwave explosion later. Chase was left an angry, frustrated and panicked mess.

Which also unfortunately left Leo home with no chance for rescue or escape, alone with Spike.

The boy's eyes went wide and he pressed his back against the wall. As he watched the alter ego rip a bolted down table clean off the floor, nuts and bolts flew through the air just before he threw the table against a wall.

Spike let out a loud growl and he started pacing around the lab looking for something else to break when his eyes turned towards Leo and a glare broke out on his face.

"You!"

"Me?!" Leo squeaked and instinctively pressed his back against the wall as Spike got closer.

"Yeah get him, rip him to pieces!" Eddie cheered from the panel just beside Leo's head.

"Would you shut up!" Leo said as he shot a glare at the home system. "Spike is crazy enough as it is, don't encourage him. Just help me find a way out of here."

"What and miss out on an opportunity like this? I don't think so." Eddie scoffed, "Hey maybe if I'm lucky, I can get him to take out Tasha too."

"Yeah thanks a lot." The boy growled before bringing his attention back to the advancing teen.

Spike stopped less than a foot away from the boy and Leo shrank back against the wall. "Hey Spike."

The alter ego said nothing just gave a grunt and a low growl. Leo cleared his throat and tried not to look in his eyes.

You know what they say about making eye contact with wild animals.

"You know what I think would be great right now?" Leo's eyes shot around the lab and he spotted the two cups he'd made for him and Chase just before Eddie decided to provide what he referred to as 'entertainment'.

"A nice warm relaxing cup of cocoa," the boy gave a nervous laugh as he tried to shift away from Spike when the other suddenly let out a loud roar and Leo froze.

"Or not."

"You!"

Leo blinked and he realised that Spike wasn't glaring at him but at the lit up panel in the wall.

"ME?!" Eddie screeched.

Leo's face filled with shock. "Him?"

"You!" Spike growled, "I'm gonna rip out your mother board, tear out your optic cables and burn your interface."

"What?!"

Leo just stared in surprise until a smirk slid onto his face and he folded his arms over his chest. "Well what do you know."

"Leo, you know you've always been my favourite right?" Eddie said in a slightly panicked voice as Spike reached for the steel door to his control panel.

"Nope didn't have a clue."

"C'mon Leo, you have to help me!"

"Oh yeah and what's in it for me?"

"I'll be you're very best friend!"

Leo paused for a moment in thought before giving a shrug, "Nah I don't think so, what else ya got?"

"I-" Eddie paused as his eyes flickered around the room. "I'll put back all you're video games, even those lame girly ones with the ponies."

Leo's eyes narrowed down at the program for a moment before he gave a nod, "Throw in all those pig zombies movies Mom made me delete from my hard drive and we have a deal."

"Yeah, yeah fine whatever!" Eddie screeched when Spike ripped out the last barrier between him and the computer program's precious circuitry. "Just save me, fast!"

"Fine." Leo sighed as he carefully edged closer to the growling mass of bionic fury and gently put a hand on Spike's arm as he spoke. "Uhm, Spike maybe you should calm down. Hey! I bet that cocoa's still nice and warm."

Spike looked down at Leo and gave him a feral grin as he puffed out his chest, pulled his shoulders back and took the boy's chin in his hands, "Maybe later, sweet cheeks. Why don't you go sit over there and watch daddy work. I'll come take care of you in a minute."

Leo gaped while Eddie's face somehow took on a what the fuck expression. Spike turned the boy around and smacked him on the butt making Leo give a brief yelp of surprise as he quickly turned back and screeched.

"Sweet cheeks?!"

"Daddy?!" Eddie screeched sounding equally scandalised when Spike suddenly turned back towards the in home security system. "Now then where were we?"

Eddie's eyes went wide when Spike reached down, "LEO!"

"Spike no!"

And then sparks flashed, lights flickered before everything went dark.

Leo gulped as he tried to look around in the dark room and bit back a sigh. "Oh I am so screwed."

A dark chuckle rang through the air. "Not yet you aren't."

Leo's eyes went wide as he turned back to the last place he saw Spike, trying his best to see through the darkness that had fallen over the room.

"Spike?"

Another laugh Leo backed up towards the last place where he saw his desk, still trying to stare through the darkness, when the emergency lights suddenly went on bathing the entire room in dim red lighting.

"Spike c'mon, this is no time for hide and seek." The teen gave a weak laugh as he kept moving backwards, "According to Adam, Chase's body's so small we'd never find you."

"Peek-a-boo."

"AHHH!" Leo screamed as he quickly turned around and found Spike's shadowed form towering over him. The boy scrambled back as he stuttered.

"Ughm, Sp-Spike what are you-" Leo let out a sharp gasp when the bionic teen suddenly moved forward and grabbed him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close while Leo just stared back in surprise as a hand went up to brush against his cheek.

"Finally. Five months of watching and now I finally have you all to myself." Spike grinned and Leo could see his teeth gleam and his eyes flash in a predatory way in the dim red glow. "Must be my lucky day."

"Spike, what are you talking about?" Leo asked as he got passed his shock and started to squirm in an effort to get out of Spike's grasp.

"I'm talkin' about you, cutie." Spike said as he leaned down to brush his nose against Leo's cheek and the boy just froze when the grip around him tightened and a growl rumbled from the bionic teens chest.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on your sweet little ass for months. Even before 'he' decided to grow a pair and finally make a move on you."

"Wait are you talking about Chase?" Leo asked resisting the urge to gape, "You mean he liked me before-"

"Enough talking." Spike suddenly growled out as he pulled back a bit and grasped Leo by the back of his neck, while his thumb moved up to brush circles around his cheek before pressing down on the boy's bottom lip as he purred. "The only sounds I wanna hear come out of you mouth are the ones of you begging daddy for more."

"Daddy?!" Leo snapped out of his confused haze and slapped Spike's hand away, "O.K listen up, captain Crazy. One: I'm not doing anything with you and two; if you're saying what I think you're saying then no, I'm not calling you _Daddy_. I didn't even call my real father _Daddy_ so you can take that little fantasy and-"

Leo was cut off when a pair of lips suddenly covered his own as Spike sealed them in a bruising kiss. Leo stumbled back and gasped, forcing his eyes to go wide when a tongue entered his mouth while Spikes arms went around him to pull him tight against his chest.

The teen struggled in Spike's grasp and tried to pull away only for his arms to weaken with every passing second as his resistance started to fade under the demanding kiss.

Spike pulled back and Leo took deep gasping breaths when he was released, only to gasp again when he was suddenly set down and forced to lie back against a table with the back of his ankles hanging off the side.

The alter ego grinned as he grabbed Leo's wrists and restrained them above his head and he licked his lips as his eyes slowly moved over the teen's body. "Good boy, I like 'em feisty."

Uh oh.

Spike kept Leo's hands restrained in one hand while the other started unbuckling his pants, Leo's eyes went wide as the bionic teen pulled the belt from it's loops and he started struggling to get free all over again. "You really don't wanna do that Spike."

"Yes I do." Spike growled against Leo's neck as he used the belt to tie the teens wrists together. The boy was breathing hard as his hands were bound when Spike pulled his legs forward so they teen was straddling one of his legs.

"No you-ah!" Leo gasped when Spike started grinding into him and his brain fizzled out for a moment as the alter-ego's hands started slipping up Leo's shirt, pushing the material until it was just below his armpits and his hands lid back down over his chest down his stomach to tightly grasp his hips as he continued to slowly rock into the teen.

Leo was breathing hard.

Writhing against the smooth cold surface on his desk as Spike kept grinding into him, making him painfully hard when Leo's breath hitched as Spike started making a slow trail up the teens chest. He dragged his tongue up from the hem of Leo's jeans, taking a moment to tongue his navel before going moving further up to nip and bite his skin until he got to one of his nipples and started sucking on the nub. Leo let out a moan and his back arched up into the alter-ego above him.

Spike started to unzip the teen's pants as he moved across his chest to the other nub and Leo twisted against the desk. Spike chuckled and spoke, "Still want me to stop?"

"I-ah..." Leo's breath hitched when he felt his jeans being tugged down till they were just below the curve of his ass and a hand slipped in underneath his boxers, forcing a strangled cry from his lips when Spike's hand wrapped around his erection and gave one hard stroke. His hands gripped the edge of the table above his head, straining against the belt that kept his wrists tied securely together as his back arched up off the table into Spike's hand.

The alter ego sucked until the nub between his teeth got hard, before moving up over Leo's shirt to start nipping and sucking at his throat.

"Chase." Leo moaned and at that moment a slither of coherence reached his mind as he wondered...

Is that accurate? I mean it feels like Chase, smells like Chase, but Spike was the one in control.

But Spike is just an app, a glitch that alter's Chase's personality so it's still Chase right? So this is O.K right?

They've had sex before a couple of times and it's always been great, but Chase was always so scared of hurting him, sometimes it just felt like he was holding back.

The super genius was scared of losing control and glitching or doing something that could hurt Leo if he just let go, so he never really did. And Leo gets that Chase wants to protect him and keep him safe.

But he's not a girl dammit!

Kid gloves are fine for the first time, but Leo's gotten a little annoyed with Chase treating him like he'll break if things get a little rough.

Naturally he couldn't lie and say that seeing, feeling and tasting Chase without the kid gloves wasn't doing serious things to his body right now.

So Leo gave in, if only just this one time.

The hand on his cock suddenly stopped and Leo whined in protest, "Chase, don't stop..."

"Uh uh uh." Spike growled out as he moved up Leo's jaw towards the teen's lips, "Wrong one, try again."

Leo wanted to frown but it was quickly replaced by a gasp when his pants were pushed down and off his legs with one hand while the other stayed stationary on his manhood.

"S-Spike..."

Another laugh.

"That's not it either," Spike moved up and used his free hand to curl one of the teens legs around his waist and gave Leo a deep kiss making Leo groan into his mouth before he pulled back and spoke, "C'mon baby, you know what I wanna hear."

Leo started to frown again until it hit him and he glared, the teen almost scowled in protest when the hand on his cock moved down in a long stroke and his thumb ran through the slit of Leo's cock. Making the teens eyes roll back into his head as he let out an involuntary gasp.

"Daddy."

Leo's eyes returned and he felt himself flush at what he said only for his hands to clench against the table where they gripped the edge and his eyes to widen slightly when he looked up and saw how dark Spike's eyes suddenly were.

The alter ego was flushed with heat and Leo could feel the growl rumble out from his chest as Spike leaned down to lick the corner of the teens lips, dipping his tongue inside a bit before licking a trail down Leo's jaw towards it ear.

"Say it again."

"D-daddy." Leo flushed even more, he couldn't believe what he'd just said and he was just getting ready to mentally slap himself when all coherent thought disappeared as the hand on his erection started moving again. The teen twisted and writhed against the table when Spike kissed him again, letting out muffled moans until the bionic teen pulled away and started moving back down his neck. Stroking the teen hard and fast before going slow again, making Leo gasp and groan against the table.

"Do you want more?" Spike asked with lust straining his voice even through the usual gravel he spoke in and Leo moaned.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes daddy, I want more." Strangely enough, through all of this Leo was still insanely turned on, maybe even more so than before. That word was rapidly starting to grow on him. It's weird, but Leo kinda liked the idea of calling Chase his daddy.

He actually likes saying it.

Is he really going to play this game?

"Yeah and what do you want me to do for you, baby?" Spike asked as he moved down from Leo's neck and over his chest, he could feel the teen's breathing get harsher and his heart beat a little faster as he moved down his chest.

"I want you to fuck me."

Apparently he is.

"Really?" Spike said as he moved down even lower just below Leo's navel and started nipping at the same spot over and over again while his hand moved off of the teen's erection. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"No, please. Daddy, please don't stop." Leo squirmed over the tabletop when Spike's hand gripped his hip forcing him to stay still. "Please."

Spike pulled away and Leo groaned in protest as he felt the other's body heat leave him when he suddenly felt a hand grasp his chin forcing him to look into the alter ego's eyes.

"You wanna be a good boy for me, don't you baby?" Spike asked tracing Leo's lips with the pad of his thumb Leo held his gaze as he gave a nod.

"Yes, daddy."

"Then stay still, I'll be right back. No touching."

Leo stayed still hands tightening their grip on the table, while his wrists twisted around in the tight strap wrapped around them. It felt slightly awkward waiting staring up at the ceiling through the dim red lighting. But none of that made his arousal wan in the least, instead his heart kept up it's fast paced beat and he tried to take deep breath so he wouldn't give himself a heart attack. He could hear Spike moving in some other corner of the lab, it sounded like he was looking for something.

Then he started moving closer again, Leo felt his heart race in anticipation when Spike suddenly appeared up above him and he couldn't help but tease.

"Took you long enough."

It was a reflex, he couldn't help it.

Spike gave a feral grin as he set something down beside Leo on the table as he leaned down to lick a path up Leo's chest over his nipple.

"Still fiery, I like that." Leo's breathing started picking up gave him another lick, "You're going to make me work for it aren't you?"

Leo couldn't help but smile even as he moaned, "Yep."

Spike chuckled, "A good boy would be obedient."

"I thought you liked feisty."

"I like slutty too." Spike growled out against Leo's ear and the teen shivered as the alter ego's hand drifted down and traced over his erection, "Will you be a slut for me, baby?"

Leo's neck turned to the side to give Spike more room as he left marks down the side. Resisting against the urge to bury his hands in Spike's hair and guide him down wards.

"Yes, only for you daddy."

Leo's breath hitched when Spike suddenly ground down on him, causing the rough material of his jeans to rub against Leo's sensitive erection while he could also feel Spike's cock through his jeans. "Please daddy."

"Fuck, that's hot." Spike cursed as he forced himself to pull back away from the teen as he grabbed the tube of lube he set down beside Leo's head and poured out a generous amount on his hand.

Leo tried to keep still and relax when he felt a finger pressing at his entrance until it slid inside. There was a brief stinging pain as Spike moved the finger in and out before apparently running out of patience as he added another and then another, Leo groaned in pain as the fingers inside of him moved in and out. Curving a bit one side before curving the other until Leo's back shot off the table and he saw stars.

"Daddy!"

Leo cried out and Spike grinned as he pulled the fingers out and the teen whined in protest.

"Calm down baby, I'll take good-"

Something flashed across Spike's eyes as the commando app deactivated and Chase started blinking in confusion as he looked around himself.

The room was lit up in a dim red, meaning the emergency lighting had somehow been tripped. The labs equipment and furniture was all turned over and scattered across the room. Some of it was broken while the rest wasn't.

He hasn't seen the lab look this bad since Spike-

Uh oh.

Chase almost let out a groan of frustration when he suddenly realised that he seemed to be right in the middle of taking his dick out of his pants which also made the super genius look down on Leo's mission desk. Chase's mouth went dry.

The teen was breathing hard, panting harshly against the table with his shirt pushed up to reveal his chest while his pants lay on the floor, leaving his hard cock completely exposed. Leo's wrists seemed to be tied together while his hands clutched at the end of the table above his head.

Chase stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do next when-

"Daddy, please don't stop." Leo begged and Chase's eyes went wide in shock, "Please fuck me."

"What?" Chase said quietly not believing his ears or the fact that his cock actually jumped when Leo called him, well-

Completely oblivious to everything but his own torture Leo begged again, "Please I want you inside me so bad, daddy."

Chase blinked out of shock when it all suddenly clicked and he realised what was going on.

Now the right thing would be to tell Leo that Spike was gone and just end this whole thing now or...

"How badly do you want me baby?" That one was more or less just a test to see how good his Spike impression was, but then-

"So bad, daddy. I want you to fuck me till I can't stand. I want to be your slut daddy, only for you."

The super genius moved without even fully realising it, pulling Leo down off the table. The teen gasped when he was dragged up to his feet before being spun around and forced to lie down on top of it and his legs were spread apart. His shirt slipped back down. Leo gripped the edge of the table again and a gasp forced itself from his throat when he felt Chase's cock pressing against his entrance. The teen cried out when the super genius suddenly entered him in one hard thrust, clinging to the table as his mouth hung open, as his body recovered from the shock.

Chase stayed still for a moment, gripping Leo's hip as he fought back against the urge to move when he felt the teen press back against him and he pulled out just a bit before pushing back in, little by little until just the head was inside and he pushed back in making Leo groan in pleasure as his sweet spot was brushed.

The teen was panting into the table when Chase leaned forward to speak against his ear as he continue to make long steady thrusts into the teen's heat.

"Leo-" he dropped the accent, but neither one seemed to care as Chase continued to move inside the teen, biting and licking at his neck while Leo gasped and moaned against the table. "Talk, like you were before. I wanna hear you talk to me."

Leo gave a brief nod as he pushed himself up on his arms, with Chase still pressed up against his back as he made those steady thrusts into his body and the teen found himself get close to relief.

"So good..." Leo moaned as one of Chase's hands ran up into Leo's shirt teasing his chest while the other kept a tight grip on the teen's hip. "You feel so good inside of me daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, please, I want it harder."

Chase groaned as he thrust harder, feeling Leo clench and release around him and his burning heat seared through him. Leo's mind was in a haze of warm electric currents of pleasure running all through his body and the teen started rocking along with the hard thrusts, meeting each one with with enthusiasm.

"Fuck daddy... Fuck me harder."

Chase growled as his hand went up to Leo's neck to press the teen's head back against his shoulder forcing his back to arch as he hissed. "Who do you belong to?"

Something passed behind Leo's eyes and he smiled as he lifted his bound wrists so he could grasp Chase's hair as the super genius seemed to slow down, making long drawn out thrusts as he licked Leo's neck.

"I belong to you daddy, only you." Leo said when Chase let go of his neck to wrap the hand around Leo's cock as he pumped him in time with their thrusts and the teen cried out. "Yes! Yes...ahh ah! Daddy, daddy...Chase!"

Leo suddenly came with a scream of Chase's name taking the super genius with him as his walls clenched around him. The two collapsed quite ungracefully onto the floor. With Leo grabbing the table to at least attempt to steady their descent. They both lay on the floor for a moment before Chase carefully pulled out of the other teen, before pulling Leo up to lay beside him on the floor.

Leo rolled over to lay his head on Chase's shoulder as their breathing evened out, until he broke the silence.

"Chase, that's you right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Leo smiled, "You asked me who I belong to, you always ask that when we do it. Besides, Spike doesn't really seem like the cuddling type."

Chase gave a snort at that and Leo chuckled as the room dropped into silence before the super genius spoke again. "Are you ever going to tell me how this happened?"

Leo paused to look up at him, "Do you want to know?"

"No, not really."

"Then I'll tell you later." The teen grinned and Chase rolled his eyes before he asked.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that weird for you, you know the whole... What you called me?"

"Yeah a little." Leo paused, "Do you want to do it again?"

"If I said yes, would you do it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

The teen smirked as he pushed himself up and moved so he was sitting on top of Chase's lap, his still bound hands braced against the super genius' chest. Leo leaned down to kiss Chase on the lips and the super genius grinned.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good boy."

 **The end**

 **A/N: Before you ask; yes, I'm aware of the fact that I'm going to hell and surprisingly enough, I'm O.K with that.**

 **Anyway to Azumi Ojima, I hope you liked it but if you didn't and there's something you'd like changed; drop me a line and I'll re-do the one shot for you. There's no point to this if you didn't like the fic, plus I know a lot of people are uncomfortable with the whole daddy-kink thing so seriously PM me if there are any problems.**

 **As for everyone else please review**


	2. Twin trouble

**A/N: O.K**

 **Summary: Chase has had a crush on his best friend Leo ever since they first paired up for the inter-state robot smack down. He's wanted the shorter teen for the longest time. Unfortunately for Chase, Leo's dating his brother Spike. But what happens when his** _ **bro**_ **makes him an offer he doesn't really want to refuse?**

 **Warnings: rated M for threesome smut, highschool AU, no bionics, Spike is Chase's twin brother and not a glitch, they're sixteen so essentially it is underage sex**

 **I regret no-... O.K I regret some things**

 **Usual apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: I got nothing**

Chase Davenport is your stereotypical nerd.

Short and awkward with a grade point average of 8.5.

He has AP chemistry, geography, physics, history, advanced algebra, advanced latin, english, spanish, french and german. Captain of the chess club, the science club, the physics club, Mission Creaks mathlete's team, Co-captain of the robotics club and an honorary member of the sowing club.

He's a nice guy.

Black framed glasses that constantly rested on the bridge of his nose, bright shiny braces, dorky and maybe just a little bit annoying, but still nice.

The complete opposite of his twin brother Spike.

Spencer "Spike" Davenport is your stereotypical jock.

Short like his brother but incredibly cocky with a grade point average that's more or less just average.

He has history, english, art, drama, shop, economics and spanish. Captain of the football team, the baseball team, wrestling team, the soccer team, the tennis club and the swim team.

He is not a nice guy.

Yes, he refrained from picking on his brother in public and he managed to maintain a routine of only picking on three nerds every other day. But he is still pretty much an asshole.

But none of that ever bothered Chase much.

Not really anyway.

It never seemed to matter that everyone in school seemed to practically worship his brother while he was basically ignored. It never mattered that he was always being teased and tormented by Trent and the rest of his brother's friends or that no girl in their right minds ever seemed to be interested in him.

It never mattered cause even though his relationship with Spike was somewhat... Strained, he still has Adam and Bree.

Adam's a senior, he plans on opening up his own flower shop someday. Bree's just a year older, she spends most of her time with her best friend Caitlin or maybe sometimes her boyfriend Owen. But they always make sure to spend some time with their younger brother.

And even though Chase didn't really have a lot of friends to speak of, he had Leo and Chase could really care less about anyone else.

Leo Dooley is Chase's best friend, well, it's more like he's Chase's only friend but that isn't the point.

They met when Leo joined the robotics and engineering club fresh men year and in all honesty they didn't really get along at first.

Leo's all flash and confidence with nothing but five feet of clumsy squirt to back it up. While Chase was brilliant, all technical knowledge and perfect technique. He's always been perfect in almost everything he did and yet somehow that five foot clumsy squirt with nothing but flash and confidence managed to show him up at almost every club meeting they had.

It drove him insane for almost three months until they had to pair up in preparation for the inter-state robot smack-down and suddenly...

Leo wasn't just flash anymore.

Leo's smart, funny, trustworthy, fun and... Really really cute.

Leo was his friend and then his best friend and now Leo's his crush.

Unfortunately for Chase, fate decided that he needed a little more drama in his life.

It happened a year ago.

Chase invited Leo over to his house so they could work on their project for the next robot smack down and at first it was great. They spent most of their time in Chase's room with Bree and Adam peeking in every now and then to tease their little brother about his _play date_ , but then they went downstairs to get something to eat and that's when _he_ happened.

Spike.

"O.K wait wait, hang on." Leo said as he stared down at the scattered pages over the table in front of him, while Chase just smiled as the boy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "So x equals two over y, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why does three xy here equal six y?"

Chase leaned in a little more as he explained the same equation for what must have been the fifth time that day, but he didn't mind, not really anyway. He and Leo rarely get to spend any time together anymore.

I mean sure there's school and the robotics club, but it's not the same.

Chase tried not to blush when Leo leaned over him to reach the calculator on the coffee table in front of the couch where they sat. The younger boy brushed up against him, warm breath ghosting against his neck as he moved back and Chase wished that he'd linger just a little bit longer.

"Hello earth to Chase?"

Chase blinked when a hand was waved in front of his face and he looked up to see Leo staring at him in confusion.

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I-ughm-I'm fine." Chase said with an awkward cough as he scratched underneath the frame of his glasses and adjusted his legs against the carpet on the floor. "So do you get it now?"

"Yeah I think so," Leo started as he let out a deep breath before giving his best friend a smile that melted his heart. "Thanks by the way, I really needed the help."

"You wouldn't need the help if you hadn't skipped class yesterday."

"Hey, when someone is as good-looking and charismatic as I am. You can't be sitting in some stuffy class room for eight hours a day." Chase gave a snort while Leo shrugged, "Besides, I got held up."

"Held up with what?"

Leo's eyes widened before he quickly looked away to start stacking up his books. "I was just... Busy."

Busy.

Chase resisted the urge to growl in annoyance, busy for Leo usually meant one of three things.

Either Leo's mom made him go shopping with her and the experience was so traumatising he really didn't want to talk about it. He had detention with principal Perry and the experience was yet again so traumatising he really didn't want to talk about it.

Or

He skipped class with Spike, in which case he didn't want to talk about it for reasons that had nothing to do with psychological trauma.

And seeing as how Leo's mom has been busy with work and he hasn't had detention this passed week, Chase knew it was the latter.

"Anyway, this was... I dunno kinda nice." Leo admitted as he got up off the floor to sit on the couch and Chase followed watching Leo lean back against the couch, "I feel like we haven't hung out in ages."

"Two weeks actually." Chase said without even thinking, but started to blush when he realised that he'd spoken out loud.

"Two weeks? Really?" Leo said turning his head so he was facing his best friend with a thoughtful look on his face. "Wow, you must've really missed me."

Chase rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch as well, "Oh yeah, I couldn't even sleep with how much I missed you."

Of course Chase would never admit exactly how much of that statement was true.

Leo grinned, "So I've been giving you sleepless nights, huh?"

"Yup, worst nightmares I've ever had."

"Nightmares or wet dreams?"

Chase had to force down the heat spreading to his cheeks but still smiled as he countered the tease, "A little bit of both."

"Shut up." Leo laughed, "Seriously though it was nice hanging out. You're a really good friend, not as great as I am, but still you're kinda cool in a ultra super mega nerd kind of way."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"I'd take it as a compliment." The boy smiled before looking away for a moment biting his lip and Chase frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." Leo let out a deep breath before looking up at his best friend. "You're O.K with me going out with Spike right?"

Chase froze for the briefest of moments and swallowed hard, "Yeah sure, why do you ask?"

"Spike said something weird yesterday and I just-"

Before Leo could finish his sentence the door opened and Chase yet again had to suppress a growl.

Leo turned but hardly had time to react when he was suddenly jumped, letting out a gasp when a larger body collided with his own while Chase just moved away so he wouldn't be caught in the impact.

"Ow... Spike c'mon, you know I bruise easy." Leo whined as the jock pushed him back against the couch before making a slow trail of kisses and bites down the side of the boy's neck.

"Hey baby."

"Spike... Hold on." Leo whined as he tried to push the other teen away and Spike just moved up to seal their lips in a kiss before pulling back with a grin. "I missed you."

Chase looked away and got up off the couch, refusing to look back even once as he headed to the kitchen. "I'm getting something to drink."

They weren't paying attention.

"I saw you at lunch remember?" Leo said through soft pants still trying to keep the jock's hands at bay as they went up under his shirt.

"But you weren't at football practice."

"That's cause I had homework, mr. I blackmail, threaten or charm people into doing my homework for me." Leo said pushing Spike away as he sat up on the couch and the jock moved off the boy, giving a snort as he pointed back towards the kitchen. "Chase was helping me with math."

"He was, was he?" Spike gave another snort as he wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest, giving Chase a smile. "Hey, good looking out bro."

Chase rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge and tried to occupy himself with picking out a soda. "Whatever."

"Guess this means you have more time for me then huh?" Spike purred against Leo's ear and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, O.K slow it down Casanova." Leo said as he pulled out of Spike's grasp, "I have to be home by eight tonight or else my mom'll kill me."

"Just tell Tasha you're sleeping over with Chase. I mean, what's the point of dating my brothers best friend if I can't take advantage of it?"

"Not on a school night I'm not. She'll freak." Leo said with a heavy sigh as he finally managed to pull out of Spike's grasp and got up off the couch, "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Spike quickly moved to smack Leo on the butt as he walked away, making Leo yelp before giving the jock a glare as he walked away.

Spike laughed when he looked back at his brother with a wicked grin as he got up off the couch and went over to sit at the counter.

"Yo, Chase." The jock called out making Chase look back at him with a glare, "What?"

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the attitude, bro?" Spike started as he lifted his hands in surrender, "I just wanted to say thanks for helping Leo out, I mean he's been having a hard time keepin' up with school."

Chase paused as he closed the fridge and looked back at his brother with a worried frown, "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Spike said with a nod, "He tells me all the time how he can't keep up sometimes. So you helping him out is great."

"Oh, O.K, you're welcome." Chase said with a small smile that Spike returned as he spoke, "Ya know, he told me about some biology project he has to do. You're his partner right?"

"Yeah, we're doing a project on the mating habits of different animals in the amazon and how the fluctuating numbers of the different species influence one another and the environment." Chase said in a slight nerd-out moment.

"So basically, you're doing a project on animal sex." Spike dead panned and Chase instantly felt his cheeks burn with heat.

He honestly didn't think about it that way.

"I ughm-"

Spike laughed, "Relax bro, it's not a big deal. It's just research right?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, just research."

"You and Leo make a pretty good team, so it should be easy for you two. Easy A, right?"

"Yeah, easy A." Chase said turning back to the fridge to take out a soda and popped the seal when Spike finished, "But you really wanna do more than just research with him, don't you?"

"Yeah-wait, what?"

Spike sighed as he leaned over the counter, "C'mon bro, we're twins remember? Did you really think I wouldn't notice."

Chase just stared at his brother with wide eyes as his hand clenched around the can in his hand, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Leo." Spike explained effortlessly as if he was talking about the weather, "You wanna fuck him, am I right?"

The nerd just stared back at his brother and gaped making Spike frown, "Chase?"

The nerd blinked and his face caught in a horrible blush as he hissed. "I do not want to... Do that, to Leo! He's my best friend."

"Exactly," Spike nodded, "A best friend you wanna fuck really really badly."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I-"

"I've seen the way you stare at him when he isn't looking." Spike explained easily, "You totally eye-rape him every chance you get."

"I-I don't..."

"I can practically smell the lust coming off of you whenever he's close."

Chase gaped, "How would you even know what that smells like?"

"That's not important." Spike said dismissively, "You want him, just admit it."

"I-I..." Chase stuttered as his blush got darker, "No, no. I don't... Leo and I are friends that's it-"

"Oh, Leo... Ahh, ahhh. Yeah, Leo." Spike moaned and groaned in what Chase assumed was meant to be his voice as he moved his left hand up and down on his lap. Chase glared at his brother while Spike just grinned. "Ring any bells bro?"

"No-"

"Chasey~ my room is right next to yours."

"O.K fine so I want him." The nerd snapped as he slammed the can down on the counter, coke splashing all over the surface while the nerds cheeks burned a bright red. "It's not like I'm going to do anything about it so what's your point?"

"I want to make you an offer." Spike said with that grin still in place.

Chase huffed, "No thank you. I don't want anything you have to offer, _Spencer_."

The nerd turned to leave the room when Spike stopped him short.

"Even if I offered you Leo?"

Chase stopped and looked back at his brother, "What?"

"You see, bro. Leo and I were talkin' last night and we were thinking about experimenting a little."

"Experimenting?"

"Well mostly me, but you know he can't say no to me." Spike said smugly. "We wanna have a threesome."

Chase paled and his arms fell down to his sides, "...what?"

"Threesome, yanno, when you have sex only there's three people instead of just two. But I guess I should probably ask if you know how normal sex works first. You're a virgin, right bro?"

Chase rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, "I know what a-a threesome is. I mean why would you want to do that? What happened to _'I don't share with losers and jerk-offs'_?"

"Like I said before Chasey, it's an experiment." Spike said with an exasperated sigh, "You know the things you do in those nerd clubs of yours only this is the fun kind."

Chase just stared back at his brother in total wonder while Spike finished, "Besides, you're not a loser or a jerk-off."

"That's not what you said last week."

"Forget last week." The jock said dismissively and Chase felt his left eye start to twitch in annoyance. "This week you're totally cool enough to fuck Leo with me."

"I-... Why am I suddenly cool enough to do that?" Chase asked pushing the frame of his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and Spike just shrugged.

"Like I said before, Leo and I wanna experiment and since you're Leo's best friend and you're the person he trusts the most I figured you'd be the best option."

Chase paused, "Really?"

"Yeah, well, it was either you or Trent."

"Trent?! Why Trent?"

"Again, not important." Spike said with a wave of his hand before looking up to lock his gaze with his brother's, "So, are you game?"

Chase paused for a moment not believing that he was actually considering this, but...

It's Leo and he's wanted Leo for so long.

Chase bit his lip for a moment, silver braces peeking through over his lips.

"Does Leo want me... Involved or-"

"Uh... Leo doesn't, know."

"What-"

"Not yet but I swear, it'll make his day-no-year." Spike insisted as he got up off his seat and walked around the counter to wrap his brother in his left arm.

Chase let out a heavy sigh, "Spike-"

"C'mon Chase, think about it. I'm _never_ going to let him go, this could be your one and only chance with him, are you really going to give up that chance just cause you're a little nervous?" Spike whispered into his brother's ear as he drew him closer and Chase started to blush, "He talks about you all the time. Won't shut up about you no matter how many times I tell him to. I'm pretty sure he wants you too, don't you wanna give Leo what he wants?"

Chase shuffled uncomfortably in Spike's grasp, staring at the spot where Leo and his brother were just a few moments ago. He tried to imagine himself in Spikes place and it wasn't hard since they are twins. Chase could have that and more as long as he was fine with Spike being in the picture as well.

Surprisingly enough, the thought didn't sicken Chase as much as he thought it would.

"What do you say bro, are you in?"

Chase let out a deep breath, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he hissed, "O.K fine, I'll do it. But if Leo doesn't want to-"

"He does, trust me." Spike said with a large grin as he gave Chase a side hug before giving him a thump on the back. "You won't regret it bro, this'll be fun."

"What're you guys doing?"

The twins looked up to find Leo staring at them a few feet away with a confused look on his face and Chase instantly blushed when he realised exactly what he agreed to do to his best friend with his brother of all people.

"Not much, just a little brotherly bonding." Spike said with a smile leaning in to kiss the side of Chase's head, to add insult to injury.

"Brotherly bonding?" Leo asked looking even more confused than before while Spike walked over to him wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"Yeah, in fact Chase and I were thinking; since our Dad's going out of town for a few days and block head and chick-mustache are going out Friday night, maybe you'd wanna come over."

"Wait a minute both of you?" Leo asked looking back and forth between his boyfriend and best friend, "Spike if this is a joke, it's really really weird."

"Not a joke, babe." Spike said drawing Leo close up against his chest, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Chase's getting his braces taken out on friday and I thought we should celebrate."

Leo frowned, "Something's wrong. You're sick aren't you? Are you sick, do we need to take you to a hospital?"

Spike chuckled, "I'm serious Leo, this could be a really good bonding experience. For all of us, don't you think bro?"

Chase looked away as his cheeks started burning even more, "Uhm yeah sure."

Leo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at his best friend before letting out a sigh when Spike leaned his head against his shoulder. "O.K if you're sure, I guess it could be fun."

"Course it will, right Chasey?" Spike said leaning down to drag his teeth down Leo's jaw making the boy squeak and try to squirm away as he bit down and sucked on a spot on Leo's neck.

"Spike?! C'mon, not here."

Leo hissed and Spike chuckled as he glanced up at his brother and threw him a wink, forcing another blush on Chase's cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo walked up to the front door with his jacket clutched tightly against his body and his arms wrapped around his waist.

It was freezing and Leo was more than grateful when he realised that he'd made the walk all the way from his house to his best friend's house.

Or rather his boyfriends house.

His boyfriend and his best friends house? Either way, Leo wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the night with his best friend and boyfriend since he knew that somehow the night would end in a fight.

They were the weirdest pair of twin brother's that Leo had ever seen in his entire life.

Not only were they polar opposites of each other, but no matter how peaceful things started between them they always ended up fighting.

Spike is an asshole, even after almost a year of dating the jock Leo couldn't deny that and Chase is kind of annoying, even more than two years of being best friends Leo couldn't deny that.

But worst of all they were both stubborn as hell, especially when it came to anything related to each other.

That's why Leo wasn't looking forward to tonight, he just knew that he'd end up playing referee between the twins before the night was over. Stroking ego's and calming nerves because one of them said something that cut a lot deeper than the other would ever be willing to admit.

It's going to be a long night.

Why Spike even suggested hanging out with Chase is beyond him. Usually Spike would ignore Chase and the nerd usually just stayed as far out of his brother's way as humanly possible but now they want to hang out and _'bond'_.

Why?

And why does Leo have to be part of this brotherly bonding that was obviously doomed to end in epic failure?

The boy just sighed as he rang the door bell, praying for patience as he waited for the door to open.

When it did Leo barely had a chance to see who it was when he was suddenly grabbed and yanked into the house before the door was shut behind him.

Leo gave a sigh when the warmth from the house surrounded him and looked up only to be cut off by a pair of lips suddenly covering his own.

Leo's felt his eyes go wide, until he realised that it was just Spike prompting him to wrap his arms around the taller teens shoulder's to soak up the heat that was radiating from his... Bare chest?

A low moan left Leo's throat as he was pulled tighter against Spike's chest and he realised that the kiss was oddly different.

It was soft and slow, much slower than Spike's normal break neck speed which consisted of Leo being flat on his back with a tongue in his mouth before he even realised that gravity had shifted.

This time it seemed like Spike was taking his time, running his hands along Leo's sides before coming up to cup his face. Carefully prying his lips open to deepen the kiss before Leo pulled back for air with a gasp.

"Well hello to you too." The boy smiled while Spike just smiled back, letting his thumb trace along Leo's lips while his other hand went down to his waist. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Spike didn't answer and Leo frowned when his own hands went up into his hair and he realised-

"Did your hair get longer?"

Spike still didn't answer making Leo frown a bit as he pulled away and took one of Leo's hands in his own to lead him up the stairs.

"Where are we going? I thought you wanted to hang out with Chase."

Spike looked back at him for a moment before he continued and Leo's frown deepened even more. "Spike?"

They made it up the stairs and down the hall, but instead of going into Spike's room they went into one of the guest bedrooms. Leo took in the room for a brief moment wondering what exactly he was supposed to be seeing. But there was nothing different as far as he could tell and it's not like he's never seen this room before, besides he's more interested in knowing what the heck is going on.

"Spike what's going on?" Leo said turning back to face the jock only to stop when Spike stopped him and suddenly tugged off his jacket.

"Ohkay, I think I get where this is going." Leo said when Spike pulled him back against his chest and started kissing down the side of his neck, experimentally nipping and sucking at his skin as he made his way down while his hands wandered all over the shorter teen's chest and Leo's mind started to fog over a little but he quickly shook it loose. The boy turned back, grabbing one of Spike's hands to stop his movements but Spike just pulled him close all over again. Slowly stepping forward so Leo would have to walk back until the back of his legs hit the bed.

"Spike, hang on." Leo gasped out as he weakly pushed at Spike's shoulders, "Remember Chase? We're suppo-... Supposed to be hanging out and why aren't you saying anything?"

The jock pulled back with a pause and Leo let out a sigh of relief, "Look as irresistible as I know I am, we should probably get back-"

Leo was cut off when Spike kissed him again, slow and intense just like before as he wrapped his arms around the shorter teens waist. Leo raised his hands to push his boyfriend away when the door opened and he heard Spike's voice for the first time since he arrived, only it wasn't coming from the figure kissing him.

"Well shit, is this what we look like?"

The two beside the bed pulled apart and Leo's eyes went wide when he saw Spike walk into the room and close the door behind him. The teen gaped as he stared between the two when it all clicked and he pushed the other away to scramble back against the bed.

"Oh my-... What the-who are-" Leo was a stuttering mess as he kept moving back until his back was pressed against the wall while now shirtless Spike number two walked up to the bed with an amused smirk on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets. A blush quickly bloomed across Spike number one's face and Leo's eyes went even wider than before when he realised-

"Chase?! Is that... No way! I didn't-"

"Not bad, huh babe?" Spike said as he wrapped an arm around what Leo now realised was Chase's shoulder's.

His best friend Chase.

"But... How?!" Leo screeched as he pointed between the twins and Spike just shrugged, "He got his braces out today remember? Plus, Chasey here's been working out if you can believe it. Dad's got him set up in some kinda self defence class."

Leo blinked when he realised that he could actually see a difference between them now that he wasn't so close.

Spike's eyes are a little darker than Chase's although you'd never be able to tell since Chase was normally almost always wearing his glasses. Chase was a little shorter than Spike, paler too-

The boy shook those thoughts from his head so he could focus on the situation at hand.

He just made out with his best friend, his boyfriend caught them and he wasn't mad? Leo paused.

If anything Spike just looked amused and horny if the slight bulge in his jeans was anything to go by, but why-

"Holy shit!" Leo cursed as he pulled his legs up against his chest and he stared at Spike in complete horror as the conversation they had a few days before suddenly came back to him. "You weren't joking... You were serious?!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Of course I was serious, when have I ever joked about something that had to do with sex?"

"But... With Chase?! My best friend... Your twin brother?!"

"Well why not Chase?"

Leo let go of his legs and moved to the end of the bed towards Spike. "Because he's your brother, jack-ass!"

"So? You totally said that you'd let him fuck you if he wanted to."

Chase's blush somehow got even darker but as usual, Spike and Leo just ignored him.

"For the record, I only said that when you made me play _'who would you do'_ after baseball practice on Tuesday and whether or not I would sleep with Chase isn't the issue here."

Spike growled in annoyance, "Then what is the issue?"

"What happens afterwards, huh? What we just walk away and go on our merry ways? Pretend like we didn't all have sex together at some point-"

"Leo-"

"I'm not one of your skanky ex-girlfriends Spike!" Leo snapped with a burning glare and the jock took a step back in slight recoil, "Yeah, I agreed to try some new stuff with you. I didn't agree to just bend over and let you do whatever you want without even thinking about it. I can't even imagine what you did to Chase to get him to agree to do this-"

"I wanted to."

Leo stopped to stare at his best friend prompting Chase to take a deep breath as he spoke. "Spike asked me if I wanted to...you know and I agreed."

"You what?"

"I agreed because I want to. He isn't forcing me into doing anything."

"Why?"

"Because, Leo, I like you... A lot."

The boy's eyes went wide, "Wha-"

Leo was cut off when Chase suddenly moved forward and kissed him for the third time that night.

Now he finally gets why the kiss was different, it's this knowledge that made Leo keep still if only for the moment since he is essentially kissing his best friend of two years. That knowledge also made Leo feel a little awkward and a little more hesitant to kiss back this time around.

But it was interesting. Leo's wondered what it would be like with Chase, more times than he's really willing to admit. But it always felt so wrong thinking about Chase like that I mean hello, Chase is his best friend and his boyfriend's twin brother. That's just several different levels of wrong.

Then again, Leo's never been one to let opportunities pass him by and this is an opportunity isn't it?

But it's still Chase and Spike and Leo is not a skank.

But would doing it just once really hurt?

Leo slowly wrapped his arms around Chase's neck with the knowledge that he's kissing his best friend and not his boyfriend.

A soft moan left the boy's throat when a tongue entered his mouth and tangled with his own. Leo's hands ran down between them over Chase's chest and he felt the teen start to ease him back on the bed when he suddenly pulled away and Leo had to force his eyes open to see Spike with his hand in the nerds hair to pull his head back as he growled.

"Yeah, O.K don't get too carried away. We're doing this my way, remember bro?"

Chase nodded and his hair was released, the nerd let his head fall back on Leo's shoulder as they both took deep breaths and Spike growled in annoyance, but his brother huffed out.

"Just... give a minute."

Spike rolled his eyes while Leo set his hands on Chase's shoulders, swallowing hard as he spoke, "Fine, I'll do it."

Spike grinned and Leo continued, "You wanna tell me why you picked Chase for this first?"

The jock's grin turned into a smirk as he walked around the bed and got on top of it moving until his chest was pressed against the boy's back, careful not to disturb Chase's weird little recovery break as he leaned down to whisper against Leo's ear.

"Well, you already said _no_ to using a video camera but," Spike gave Leo's jaw a sharp nip and the teen's breath hitched as he finished, "I really wanted to watch me fuck you so.."

Leo probably would have rolled his eyes if they weren't closed shut by now, "You're insane."

"But that's why you love me right?" Leo gave a snort when he suddenly felt Chase start to kiss down his throat while Spike tugged at the hem of his shirt, forcing Chase to pull away for a moment as his shirt was pulled up over his head before Spike tossed the shirt aside and Chase moved forward to give Leo another deep kiss while Spike licked and sucked his way down the boy's throat. Leo's heart started pounding in his chest when he realised that he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do.

I mean, what does he do? Who does he touch? Who's name is he allowed to say? They're not going to try and fuck at the _exact_ same time are they?

Damn it! Why didn't Spike talk him through this first?!

"Ah- so uhm." Leo swallowed hard when Chase started moving down his chest while Spike tugged at his pants. "How do we do this?"

"Hn. Cute." Spike chuckled against Leo's ear while the boy glared in annoyance, "We'll start slow. How about, you take care of Chase and I'll take care of you. At least for now."

"What do you mean-"

"C'mon baby, I taught you this game, remember? Do you still remember how to play?" Spike whispered again and Leo started to flush while Chase pulled back a bit to stare at them in confusion. Leo started biting his lip as he stared at his best friend, letting his eyes trail down to Chase's waist as he swallowed hard.

Yeah he knows how to play this game.

"And who'll take care of you?" Leo asked after a beat and Spike purred against his skin.

"I said I wanted to watch didn't I? Gimme a show."

Leo huffed out a laugh before moving forward to put his hands on Chase's shoulders and lock their lips in a deep kiss. Chase responded putting his hands on the back of Leo's throat while Spike slowly made a trail down Leo's spine. The nerd gasped when Leo moved away from his mouth down his neck, soft gentle trails were made down Chase's chest while Leo's hands started to unbuckle his pants.

"So, you like me huh?"

"Uh... Leo?"

Chase asked as Leo moved back, pulling the nerd along with him onto the bed before pushing him back to lie down. Spike pulled back a bit watching from the end of the bed as Leo climbed over his brother's legs. The nerd shuddered when his jeans were forced down his legs along with his boxers, releasing his erection to the air of the room. Chase gave a sharp gasp when Leo gave the head of his cock a tentative lick, making him shut his eyes as when he was suddenly engulfed in a warm heat.

Chase moaned as Leo's head moved up and down over his shaft with one hand braced on the bed while the other gripped the base of his cock.

"Shit." Spike cursed as he watched from his spot behind Leo moving forward to let his hands drift all along Leo's sides, starting at the top of his chest down to rest on his hips.

The boy moaned around Chase's cock making the nerd let out a deep groan at the feeling as he writhed against the bed. Leo moved down lower taking Chase in deeper when Spike leaned down over his back, licking the side of his jaw as he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Baby, you're so fucking hot, but I know you can do better." Leo couldn't help but moan as Spike's hands started tugging down his pants, "Go on, take him deeper. I wanna see what you look like when I fuck your throat."

A small part of Leo hated himself instantly obeying, but it was always so hot when Spike talked like that, he really can't help himself.

Leo moved forward a bit and tilted his head forward so he could take Chase deeper, the boy lowered his head down to deep throat him.

Yeah, his gag reflex disappeared a while back.

Don't ask how.

"Leo, oh my-" Chase moaned as he continued to writhe on the bed and put a hand on the back of Leo's head to urge him on. Leo went faster, moving up until he just had the head of Chase's cock in his mouth and sucked on it, earning a strangled moan as he moved back down the nerd's shaft.

However just as Leo moved back down the boy had to pull back up and take a gasp of air when he felt a slick finger pressing against his entrance.

Wait a minute where did his pants go?

Leo was about to look back and ask when Chase whined at the loss of contact while Spike suddenly reappeared over his left shoulder and growled against his ear.

"Don't stop, just pretend like I'm not here." Leo almost glared at his boyfriend when the finger pressing against his entrance suddenly slid inside forcing a sharp gasp from Leo's throat. Spike chuckled, as his finger started to thrust in and out of Leo's hole.

"Keep going."

Leo took a few more panting breaths as he went back down on Chase and the super genius let out a sharp breath of shock when the warm heat returned when he suddenly choked out.

"Leo... I'm-I'm gonna-"

Leo was so focused on the feeling of Spike fingering him from behind he didn't hear the warning and had to pull back as Chase suddenly came, causing a hot stream of cum to shoot straight down his throat, forcing him to pull back as he choked.

Spike stopped his motions as he pulled Leo back against his chest to rub circles against the boy's chest as he tried to recover, clicking his tongue in disapproval as he looked down at his twin.

"Well that was fast."

Leo glared, Chase didn't seem to be coherent enough to take in the insult but he was coherent enough to apologise to his best friend.

"So-sorry Leo, I didn't mean-"

"It's O.K." Leo coughed a few more times and took in a deep gulping breath, "Just remember to-Ah!"

Leo cried out as his back arched and his head fell against Spike's shoulder.

Spike found his sweet spot.

The jock grinned as he started hitting that spot over and over again, slipping in another finger and then another as he stretched his boyfriend out. All while Chase just watched on with lust blown eyes.

"Spike..." Leo moaned as he lifted a hand to tangle in Spike's hair, breathing hard as spike fingered him. The jock used his free hand to grab the small little tube on the bed beside him and tossed it onto Chase's chest.

The nerd blinked in surprise and fumbled with the plastic container for a moment before looking up at his brother, only for his mouth to go dry.

Spike caught his gaze and gave a brief snort before kissing a slow trail down Leo's throat while his free hand went up to start teasing on of the boy's nipples.

"You're supposed to use that, Chasey."

Chase snapped out of it and looked down to realise that he was already hard again. What's this for again?

"Oh right."

Chase fumbled with the tube a little more before he finally got it open and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid out onto his hand.

Meanwhile Leo was lost in his haze and he started moving back into Spike's hand, moaning at the hand that teased his chest and the fingers in his hands when his boyfriend spoke again.

"You look so sexy right now, I wanna fuck you so bad." Spike purred in Leo's ear earning another moan until the fingers suddenly disappeared and Leo whimpered in protest, "But not until you take Chasey for a little ride."

"What?" Leo asked with a frown when his eyes snapped open as he suddenly remembered his best friend and he flushed.

The boy looked up and found Chase sitting up as he slicked up his dick and briefly licked his lips as he stared at his best friend when Spike suddenly let out another laugh.

"Cock slut."

"Shut up." Leo hissed in return only for Spike to give a snort as he nudged the boy forward, "Go on, you know you want to."

Leo swallowed hard as he chanced a glance back at Spike before he moved forward grabbing the nerd's attention as Chase put the tube down and visibly gulped.

Huh, cute.

Leo couldn't help but smile a little as he moved over towards Chase, putting his hands on the nerds shoulders as he moved to position himself over Chase's dick.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked as he gave the other a worried look while Chase just nodded quickly, almost looking like an over eager dog as he stared back into his best friend's eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready."

Leo took a deep breath as he went down and impaled himself on Chase's cock and the nerd gave a sharp gasp as he was slowly engulfed. Leo's eyes clenched shut in concentration as he slowly worked his way down, moving up slightly before easing himself further down until he was sitting flat on Chase's lap. The boy was breathing hard once he finally stopped and Chase's sweaty head was leaning against his shoulder by now as he fought back against the urge to thrust up, but ultimately he failed miserably.

Chase's hips gave a short thrust up, pulling a gasp from Leo's throat as his prostate was brushed filling his vision with stars.

"Chase..."

Leo moaned as he slowly started to move, using his legs to push himself up and down as he worked himself on his best friend's cock while his own started to leak pre cum between them in his deeply pleasured state.

"Fuck that's so hot." Leo could hear Spike curse somewhere behind him but he only just barely paid attention to that. Chase had both hands on Leo's hips, holding tight as he helped the boy move faster almost seeming to bounce off his lap as he gasped and groaned out some broken variations of Leo's name.

Leo let his head fall back and his back arched into Chase so he could go deeper, when a pair of lips suddenly covered his own and a tongue entered his mouth, swallowing his moans as he just continued fuck himself on Chase's cock.

The mouth pulled away and Leo forced his eyes open to see Spike hovering above him with lust blown eyes, the boy turned his head a bit to notice that Spike was completely naked and seriously hard.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?" Spike growled out with his voice just dripping desire and Leo just barely noticed that he licked his lips with out even meaning to as he stared at his boyfriends dick.

Weirdest thing.

He really wanted Spike's cock in his mouth, to be fucked in both sides. But then Spike just lifted his head and pushed him forward forcing him and Chase to pause as he was pushed down against the nerd's chest.

"Spike?" Leo panted out as he looked back at his boyfriend while Chase did the same even as he was forced to lie down on his back.

"Just stay still."

Leo frowned for a moment when Spike suddenly came up behind his back and he could feel the other's slick cock pushing up against his already filled hole.

"Uhh, Spike?" Leo's heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he looked down to see Chase's eyes go wide, since he could probably feel what his twin was trying as well.

"Spike, I don't think that's a good idea."

Spike rolled his eyes before leaning down to whisper against Leo's ear. "Babe, just relax, it'll feel good I promise."

"Sure?"

"Would I ever hurt you?"

No, of course not, well not intentionally at least.

"Spike-"

Chase was cut off when Leo suddenly leaned down to give him a deep kiss and Spike took that as his cue to start and he slowly started to push inside.

Leo tensed, instinctively but didn't pull away from Chase as he took in a deep breath through his nose and tried to relax as much as his body would allow. Chase was obviously struggling for breath as the tight heat around him got even tighter but he understood that Leo needed that connection to stay calm so he tried to breath as evenly s possible through his nose as well. Spike's hands joined Chase's on Leo's hips and they slowly eased Leo off of Chase's cock a bit while Spike slid in until he'd finally made it inside.

All three were breathing hard when they eventually stopped and Leo released Chase's lips to take in deep gasping breaths.

He felt full, his entrance was stretched to what felt like it's maximum. Spike was breathing hard against his back while Chase looked more or less the same beneath him when the jock suddenly moved, eliciting a sharp gasp from both Leo and Chase before the nerd moved as well pulling down while Spike pushed down in a seesaw action.

Leo moaned at the feeling, gripping Chase's shoulder's tight to steady himself while the twins moved inside of him simultaneously, both brushing against his sweet spot causing waves of pleasure to wash over him.

"Ah..." Leo moaned and Chase gasped as the boy's fingers started digging into his skin, Spike started nipping at his shoulder as he moved, "So... Fucking tight... You like this baby?"

"Yes!" Leo cried out as his head fell forward and Spike grinned against his skin, "We should do this more often, huh Chase?"

Chase didn't respond, well not to his brother anyway, "Leo... So good."

Leo just rocked back and forth as they moved inside of him, heat started pooling incredibly fast in the bottom of his stomach and he gasped out. " 'M...close."

Spike grunted in response while Chase let out a long groan as he came again. Leo jumped when he felt his insides fill with heat, prompting his own orgasm as well as he came. Spike hissed as the boy's walls closed in on him even tighter and he came as well filling Leo with heat all over again before he just fell forward.

All three were exhausted as they lay there in an awkward exhausted sandwich of some sort.

Leo's breathing evened out first and he slowly fell asleep on Chase's chest. Spike recovered next, pressing a kiss against Leo's shoulder as he carefully slid out of the boy. Leo winced a bit in his sleep but other wise didn't show any signs of waking.

Meanwhile Chase just stared at his best friends face, watching as Leo silently breathed, feeling Leo's heart thumping against his chest when Spike suddenly spoke.

"Seriously though, as fun as this was, it was a one time thing," Spike started as he got off the bed to get his pants off the floor and pull them on, "No matter how close you two are; Leo's mine, don't ever forget that bro."

Chase glanced up at his brother who was turning back towards the bathroom before looking back down at Leo. The nerd lifted a hand to trace circles on the boy's back with the oddest look in his eyes.

Unfortunately Spike didn't notice.

Chase's head gave a slight tilt as he whispered,

"Sure he is."

 **The end**

 **A/N: I don't really wanna talk about this one.**

 **Apologies for all the errors, I couldn't bring myself to edit much of any of my lemon scenes really.**

 **Too embarrassing**

 **But I still want your opinion.**

 **Please review**


	3. Lex Krane

**A/N: next**

 **Summary: Leo is kidnapped on his fifth birthday and Tasha is left distraught, many years later she finds a little bit of happiness after she meets and marries Donald Davenport before meeting Adam, Bree and Chase. A year after that, the Davenports have a run in with Victor Krane and meet his bionic super soldiers. S-1, S-3 and Leo or as he's known by these days, S-2.**

 **Warnings: rated T AU, fully bionic evil-ish Leo, their abilities are all a little different to work with the story. Hints at abuse and underage drinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a beautiful bright sunny day.

That morning Tasha got up early and helped Leo get ready to go to visit grandma Rose for the afternoon and although the boy was thrilled at the idea of spending time with his nana, Tasha did have ulterior motives for sending him away for the day.

It was Leo's fifth birthday and Tasha needed time to set up the birthday party she'd been planning all year. The woman was determined to outdo last years party so she needed all the extra time she could get.

By the time that Leo and Rose got back everything was set up but Tasha wanted to make sure everything was perfect before showing her son his birthday surprise so she had him wait just outside the door while she put up the finishing touches on his cake and grandma Rose helped her finish up as quickly as possible.

It's her baby's birthday after all, so nothing could be anything but perfect.

But then Leo screamed.

"MOM!"

Tasha felt a cold chill rush down her spine and ran to the front door as quickly as possible only to freeze in horror at the man getting into the black van that was parked in front of the house.

The man stopped and held her gaze for a moment when Leo's scream screeched from the inside of the van and Tasha's eyes went wide and she barely felt her legs move as she made a mad dash for the car.

The man just threw her a smirk as he calmly got into the van and drove away, Tasha collapsed on her knees on the sidewalk, barely aware of her mother sinking down beside her as she sobbed in grief while tears streamed down her own face.

The police were called and they did an investigation but never found anything. Apparently there were a bunch of disappearances all over the state with similar reports of a a black van, investigators figured that it must be some kind of human trafficking syndicate since they didn't see how one man could commit so many kidnappings that closely together, so flawlessly and never leave behind any clues.

The case went on for months and then years, more kids around Leo's age were reported missing but nothing ever came up. Until three years later when they all just stopped.

There were no more similar kidnappings and the black van seemed to vanish from existence. None of the children were found either.

Tasha fell into a depressive slump, eventually she was forced to quit her job and move in with her mother. Rose took care of her as best as she could but she knew there was nothing she could do to fix the break in Tasha's heart.

The police gave up eventually, after all, in kidnapping cases like theirs; the chances of finding the victims after so much time has passed was nearly impossible they had no choice but to leave it unsolved.

But Tasha couldn't let it go, Leo was out there somewhere she could feel it. All she had to do was find him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is probably the hundredth time that they're fighting these guys and every time they got their butts handed to them before being forced to retreat.

S-1, S-2 and S-3.

Adam ducked out of the way as a heavy steel table came flying his way while Chase threw up his force field to block an energy sphere. Bree zoomed across the warehouse to stand behind the shield just when a flash of heat vision came her way.

"They're so strong," Chase started as another energy sphere came his way and he had to block it yet again, "And they have new abilities. Why didn't mr. Davenport didn't tell us about this sooner?"

"Because he didn't know." Bree said in exasperation as she tried to search for an opening, "Just like he didn't know about our hidden abilities and the fact that his brother's been letting some psycho turn himself into the terminator."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again." Adam gave a heavy sigh, "He is not good at his job."

"Whatever, we need to figure out a way to beat them."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." S-1 said as she took a step forward while her team mates grinned, "We've been mopping the floor with you all week and this time the only difference is, you won't be getting away."

The girl flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder with her hands resting on her hips as she gave a smirk. Like Bree, she was the speedster in the group, advanced agility and intelligence but not quite as high as S-3's. She used to have a crush on Chase a while back but now she's apparently gotten bored. Something that Adam and Bree were sure should have happened a lot sooner.

Bree scoffed, "Oh please, you're just a bunch of bionic rejects we were actually born for this. We will beat you."

"Really?" S-3 started as he stepped forward and put an arm on his brother's shoulder, "And how do you plan on doing that? Unless one of you rejects discovered a new ability, you don't stand a chance."

S-3's abilities were like Chase's superhuman intelligence along with, telekinesis and heat vision. He was the leader of the group and although he was clearly as evil as they come, he still seemed to be incredibly protective over S-2.

"Plus, frankly, we're better looking than you are." S-2 said smugly, earning a grin from S-1 while S-3 just gave a snort as he folded his arms across his chest. "But hey, look on the bright side. Once we're done rearranging your faces you'll look way better."

S-2 was the smallest and also ironically enough, the strongest. He had super strength like Adam, he was smart and he could fire energy spheres from his right arm or even absorb energy if he wanted too. S-2 was also the most arrogant, which annoyed Chase the most since the bionic minion seemed to be able to read them all like they were comic books.

S-2 was also coincidentally the one that held the most interest and not just because he baffled all of them after he started hitting on Chase of all people a month ago.

Seriously it was so shocking Adam glitched, Bree almost ran into a wall and S-3 literally called a time out so he could check his brother for brain damage, before dragging him off and leaving so they could _'talk'_. Strangely enough S-1 just looked bored at the exchange.

No, after the first time that they fought against S-1, 2 and 3, Chase let mr. Davenport go through his memory banks so he could see if the new threats weren't just other android products of his brother's insanity. He ran their pictures through the FBI data base to see if anything came up and retinal scans gave the profiles of three different kids all of which went missing around the same time eleven years ago.

Tiffany Monica Montgomery.

Disappeared in the playground of her school when she was eight years old. Witnesses reported seeing a black van leaving the scene of the crime but no other traces of evidence were found.

Julian Stills.

Disappeared in the parking lot of a grocery store while shopping with his father when he was nine. Again witnesses reported a black van leaving the scene while one of the child's sneakers was left behind in the escape.

And last but not least.

Leo Francis Dooley.

Kidnapped in the front yard of his home at the age of five. His mother witnessed the crime and saw a man around six foot-two get into a black van while her son screamed from the inside of a black van. The suspect was never found and neither was the victim.

When Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald saw that last name they froze and stared at the name above the two comparative pictures while a bright red words flashed on the screen flashed symbolising a retinal match.

Donald Davenport married Tasha Dooley less than three years ago.

They met on an internet dating site and Tasha is a great woman. Warm and kind although her eyes always seemed to glow with an underlying heartache that she never acknowledged. After finding Adam, Bree and Chase living in the lab Tasha almost had a melt down. Eventually they got her calm enough to explain who or rather what they were and eventually Tasha grew to adjust to the situation.

They never got to go to school or do the things that most kids their age did but Tasha mothered them to death and made sure to keep them company whenever she could.

Eventually she told them about her son and they finally understood the sadness that never seemed to leave her eyes.

Donald did all he could to see if he couldn't help her, to actually find her son or at least figure out what happened to him so she could find closure but they never found anything.

That is until one year ago at least.

He was a new enemy. Victor Krane.

He was one of Douglas' old associates and apparently a very bad person to be around.

He tried to break into Davenport industries to steal some of their tech for some plan of world domination, Adam Bree and Chase went out to stop him only to get a very unwelcome surprise as the man came along with bionic back up. What's worse was the fact that they were stronger than the Davenports which meant that they had no chance when the bionic soldiers made off with more than ten million dollars worth of Davenport tech.

Leo or rather S-2 was there and after the retinal scan the Davenports started hatching plans to try and get Tasha her son back. But every time they got close to him either one of his team mates would interrupt or Leo would just end up attacking them and they wouldn't get very far.

But they wouldn't give up, not when they were this close.

"Alright, let's get this over with." S-3 said cracking his knuckles for show, "Father wants us back home before dinner."

Adam, Bree and Chase glared when S-1 was suddenly standing right next to Bree. The speedster ducked out of the way when a punch came hurdling towards her face and sped away, making S-1 follow her across the large room. Adam had to jump back when a flash of heat vision suddenly came his way, just before another one. He caught the third one, countering it with his own and Chase backed away from the heat vision match when another table suddenly came hurdling towards him and he had to use his force field to shield himself.

"Eyes on the prize brainiack." S-2 said smugly as he threw an energy sphere at Chase which he managed to block out as well. "I want you to see this one coming."

Chase frowned, "See what coming?"

Blue static started to flash over Leo's arms and hands, Chase was too shocked to do more than watch for a moment, which was more than enough time for Leo to fire bright blue bolts of electricity at him. Nullifying his force field and throwing the super genius against the wall at the sheer force of it.

"Chase!" Bree screamed in a pause giving S-1 the opportunity to get her in an lock restraining her arms. Adam glanced away for a moment which gave S-3 the opportunity to take him out. Adam hit the ground, groaning under the pain of the blast.

Chase slowly started to pick himself up when he felt a smaller hand going around his neck and pushing him up against the wall.

The super genius gasped when his oxygen supply was steadily cut off, trying to get in as much air in as possible while S-2 held him against the wall.

"You-you have a new ability."

"Yeah, cool huh? Father calls it electrokinesis, but I just call them electro fingers." Leo said with a smirk before his head gave a slight tilt to the side, "You know, you really are pretty cute. It's too bad I have to kill you now."

"Chase!" Bree called again trying to get free of S-1's grasp and Chase struggled to keep breathing when he suddenly realised how close they were to each other.

"L-Leo."

S-2 paused, "What?"

"Leo, thats-that's your real name right? Leo Dooley."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leo said with his hand going tighter around Chase's throat, "I guess the cute ones start going crazy when they die."

"He's not crazy, that's your name and your middle name is Francis-agh!" Adam was cut off when he was suddenly lifted up off the ground and slammed back down by an invisible force and S-3 hissed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Leo try to remember," Bree called still trying to get out of S-1's grasp, "Tasha Dooley is you mother and grandma Rose-"

Bree was cut off when S-1 suddenly punched her in the stomach making the girl topple over. S-2 stared at her in confusion but Chase could tell that his mind was reeling, from memories or just thoughts he couldn't really tell. But one more push should do the trick.

Chase gasped putting both hands on Leo's wrist to try and ease the grip a little as he rasped out.

"You were kidnapped on your fifth birthday... by a man in a black van."

Something flashed behind Leo's eyes and the teen immediately let go letting Chase fall down to the floor with a thud as he stepped backwards and shook his head.

"What?"

The super genius coughed from his spot on the floor, "You were kidnapped when you were five years old."

"No, you're lying-"

"Leo he's telling the truth." Adam said as he tried to pick himself up only for the teen to shake his head a little harder.

"No, shut up."

"Leo-"

"My name is not Leo!" S-2 had his hands on his head, taking breaths in fast pants while his heart hammered in his chest. There were pictures flashing in his mind. With thousands of sounds and voices, memories of people he doesn't know, places he's sure he's never been.

He was starting to panic.

"Lex? Lex what's wrong?" S-1 said with clear concern in her voice she looked torn between keeping her hold on Bree and rushing over to help her team mate.

"Tasha still has the action figure you wanted for your birthday," Chase rasped out giving a few coughs as he stared up at the other, "Captain Furious, remember?"

At that Leo's eyes snapped open as the image of a woman flashed in his mind, she had a warm smile on her face as she held her hand out towards him.

 _'I love you, baby.'_

Something inside of him snapped.

Leo let out an inhuman roar making everyone in the room freeze. The next moment he was rushing right across the room throwing crates and desks in a rage as he growled and roared furiously.

"Lex!" S-1 let go of Bree, dropping her on the ground as she sped over to her brothers side and S-3 screamed.

"TORI, DON'T!"

She ducked out of the way when a crate came flying her way, but still went to stand in front of S-2.

"Lex calm down!"

"Damn it." S-3 cursed as he ran towards them as well, completely ignoring the Davenports, who were standing and gaping at the scene by now.

"Chase what's going on?" Bree asked as she helped the super genius up and Adam came to stand beside them.

"Who knew such a tiny little guy had so much rage. He should probably get some anger management classes."

"He doesn't need anger management classes," Chase hissed at his brother before looking back at the three in front of them, "I think he might have a commando app. When we were trying to bring his memories back, he must've panicked and activated it by accident."

"Wait a minute, we forced him to glitch?" Bree's eyes went wide and Chase sighed, "Yeah I think we did."

Meanwhile across the room S-1 and 3 were still trying to get their team mate under control but he wasn't budging.

"Lex!" S-1 sped out of the way when another crate came flying at her before dodging another way. "Lex snap out of it! Are you really gonna let a bunch of lying hacks get to you like that?!"

When she got a roar for an answer, S-1 decided to try and end this. She super sped around the teen causing the air around them to rush by as she did and she tried to look for an opening to try an knock him out when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and caught her by her throat before slamming her down onto the concrete floor.

"Tori!"

S-1 gasped in pain and started to groan when she saw her team mate above her, seething with anger as he raised his fist and she lifted her arms up to shield her face when she heard S-3 speak.

"S-2, bionic-chip override."

S-2's eyes suddenly slid shut and he collapsed right on top of his team mate, making her let out a deep sigh as she carefully sat up and pushed him off of herself.

Adam, Bree and Chase all sighed in relief as well when they were suddenly lifted up off the floor and slammed against the wall. Making them gasp from the impact.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" S-3 seethed with burning rage in his eyes and Adam squirmed against the wall.

"We didn't do anything."

"Then what was that?!" S-3 growled and the Davenports felt the pressure of the invisible force get heavier, "Lex has never glitched before, let alone freaked out like that."

"His name isn't Lex." Bree said and S-3 snapped, "Shut up!"

"Bas! Bas help!" S-1 suddenly called from across the room, sounding panicked as she shook the form of the boy beside her. "Lex won't wake up, it shouldn't take this long to recover from a chip override."

S-3 turned around and his eyes went wide before he ran over towards his team-mates, still somehow managing to keep the Davenports up against the wall.

"Lex? C'mon little brother wake up." The girl said sounding near frantic as she patted the younger boy's face, S-3 came down beside them and used a quick scan on S-2's body before he spoke.

"He's O.K, but we need to get him back in his capsule. C'mon."

S-1 got up and carefully lifted her teammate up, S-3 helped her manoeuvre him onto her back and putting an arm around them to keep him there before looking back at the Davenports with a glare.

"This isn't over." He said as he released the molecular kinesis and the three on the wall went crashing down on the floor. "Go."

The three disappeared in a blur. Adam, Bree and Chase quickly got up to survey the damage and Adam spoke as he shook the dirt from his clothes.

"At least this time they didn't take anything."

"Yeah but Leo still left with them and we actually made him glitch." Bree sighed in exasperation, "What are we going to do now?"

"We get back home and tell mr. Davenport." Chase said after taking a deep breath, "He'll come up with a new plan, one that hopefully won't make Leo lose it again."

"Chase what if we can't bring him back?"

"We will."

"But-" Chase cut Adam off, "We have to, for Tasha."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase gave a sigh as he stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

It was late, around three am in the morning but the only one that was asleep in the house was Tasha.

After they got back home they told mr. Davenport about what happened and the scientist went through Chase's memory banks again before confirming what he said at the warehouse a few hours before.

Leo had a commando app that glitched when he panicked and caused the freak out he had in the warehouse. They've been up for hours trying to figure out exactly what happened and how to bring Leo back without triggering his commando app all over again.

Mr. Davenport used him as a test dummy, trying to see if there was any way to replicate what happened with Leo so they could learn to handle it better the next time around.

Although Chase can't lie and say it wasn't satisfying every time he snapped out of it and found Adam nursing some part of his body with an ice pack, the continuous failed attempts were getting a little frustrating. So mr. Davenport called a break and said that they'd pick back up in the morning.

Chase opened the fridge and took out the milk and opened the lid to take a drink.

They haven't told Tasha that they found Leo yet, mr. Davenport thought it would be best to wait and see if they could help him remember first in case they weren't able to remind him or even worse; in case he did remember but didn't want to go back to his mom.

"Drinking from the carton, huh? Isn't that like breaking one of the ten commandments for a goody-goody like you?" Chase spun around almost dropping the milk while his eyes went wide and he gaped at the figure standing in the middle of the living room.

"Or is this your way of slowly converting to the dark side?" S-2 or rather Leo said as he stepped closer, "I get it, baby steps."

Chase just continued to gape and Leo frowned, "Hello, earth to mega nerd? You're not glitching or something are you?"

Chase snapped out of it and shut the fridge, "What are- how did you find this place?"

"You're kidding." Leo paused before giving a snort as he stopped just behind the counter. "Father's known about this place since forever. Davenport sucks at keeping his secret assets, secret."

Chase paused before setting the milk carton down on the counter behind him, keeping his eyes on the other teen and watching his every move ."What are you doing here?"

"Relax geeko, I'm not here to start something. If I was do you really think I'd just show up here and let you see me... Alone?"

He has a point.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Leo paused for a moment before turning around to look around the room, "Nice place, not as nice as our mansion but still."

"Leo-"

"Don't call me that." The teen suddenly snapped, "I have a name but that isn't it."

Chase nodded, "Then what should I call you?"

Leo shrugged, "Alex but you can call me Lex like Bas and Tori do."

"Bas and Tori."

"S-1 and S-3. They're Sebastian and Victoria. Father lets us pick out our own names the first time we go out on missions, but he just calls us by our creation names."

"O.K... Lex," Chase paused as he wondered what to do, the right thing would be to contact the others, but if he does that he'll scare Leo away. He needs more time.

"How did you get passed the security system?"

At this the boy grinned, "Just like this."

Leo suddenly disappeared before reappearing between Chase and the fridge. The super genius stumbled back in surprise and Leo laughed.

"Classic."

"Wha-... You can geo-leap?! Mr. Davenport hasn't even cracked that yet."

"Wow, he is not good at his job." Leo said as he turned back to the fridge and took out a can of soda, "Anyway, its pretty cool right. Comes in really handy for sneaking out."

"You sneak out a lot?"

"Ah sometimes, one time I used it to sneak Bas and Tori out to a club in Ibiza on her birthday. It was awesome."

Chase watched Leo walk around the counter to sit on one of the chairs before popping the seal on the soda, "You guys have birthdays?"

"Doesn't everyone? Hey, just cause we're evil doesn't mean we don't like birthday cake."

"No, I meant, you know stuff like that. Personal information about where you were born and-"

"Well, Bas figured out that the yearly maintenance checks father does on us correlates with our estimated dates of birth so yeah, we know our birthdays. Victoria turned eighteen last year."

"And you guys got to sneak out?"

"Yup best birthday party ever. Tori got her first kiss and I got my first taste of tequila."

Chase gaped, "You were drinking?! But you're not even twenty-one."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the newsflash, captain obvious. I'm guessing that you don't drink?"

"No of course not, it's illegal. You shouldn't be drinking either."

Leo gave a sigh, "Whatever. God. you're such a buzz kill, you might even be worse than Spin. You probably spend every single moment down in that of yours, lab don't you?"

"I go out!"

"Yeah, when was the last time you left the house." Chase opened his mouth to speak but the boy cut him off. "Without it having something to do with a mission?"

Chase paused for a moment trying and failing to come up with something when, "Last year, we snuck out and got some froyo from the new store on fourth. We stayed out till, like ten o'clock."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Wow, you guys are bunch rebels aren't you?"

Chase frowned, "Well it's not like we can just step out to some club off the coast of Spain without permission whenever we want. We actually get punished for doing bad things."

"We get punished." The boy said with a shrug as he took a sip of soda. "It's not like we can do whatever we want, evil has rules too."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Leo set the can down on the counter and started sliding the can from one hand to the other. "Plenty of times. That time, father caught us when we got back but I told him that I made Bas and Tori come with me, I mean, it was her birthday you know and I owed her a gift. Anyway, you sorta learn not to get caught afterwards."

Chase nodded with a smile, "I get it, so what did he do? Did he take your cell phone? Mr. Davenport did that with us when we got back from the froyo place, we didn't get them back for a week."

Leo gave an awkward chuckle as he let go of the can and started rubbing his right arm as he got up off the chair, "Yeah, cell phones."

Chase frowned at the sudden change in mood, Leo walked over to the couch and sat down and Chase suddenly remembered a moment in the warehouse when S-3 had his jacket ripped off during a fight with Adam. There were marks on his arms leading all the way up to his neck. He didn't really think much of it at the time, but now as Chase watched Leo sit down on the couch he realised that he's never seen S-1, 2 or 3 with short sleeves on before.

It was always long sleeved black shirts or leather jackets in black or grey.

That fact shouldn't bother him, cause it really isn't such a big deal, seriously it's just clothes.

But somehow it did.

Chase got up and followed the boy to the couch just as Leo put his feet up on the table and grabbed the remote to flick on the tv.

After watching the other channel surf for a few moments Chase finally let out a sigh as he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you said what you did at the warehouse." Leo said without looking up from the tv for even a moment. "I don't know if you're confusing me with someone or if you're all just-

"I said it because it's true." Chase said as he walked over to stand in front of the television forcing the boy to look up at him. "You're real name is-"

"Don't." Leo said in a warning tone and Chase gave another sigh of frustration as he walked around the table to snatch up the remote and turned the tv off as he sat down.

Leo glared at him but Chase just ignored it, "Do you remember anything about your life before you became bionic?"

"No, because I've always had bionics."

"No you haven't. Eleven years ago more than fifty kids all around the ages of five and ten were kidnapped all across the state of California. The first three were Tiffany Montgomery, Julian Stills and Leo Dooley. _'Tori'_ , _'Bas'_ and you."

Leo got up off the couch and walked back to the kitchen, "Krane kidnapped you and gave you bionics so you could be part of his army."

"So what, he was the guy in the black van?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah right."

"I swear it's true."

Leo turned around, "If this is true, then why don't I remember that? Why don't Victoria or Sebastian remember being kidnapped, why would father pick us out specifically, huh?"

"I don't know," Chase said after a moment as he got off the couch, "We don't know why, but mr. Davenport is trying to figure out why Krane took you and how to bring your memories back."

"O.K well why me? Bas noticed how you guys keep trying to get to me every time we run into each other. Why am I the only one you're trying to _'save'_?"

Chase let out a deep sigh as he stepped closer, "Because of Tasha."

Leo frowned and stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

"Tasha Dooley..." Chase paused as he stepped forward while Leo stepped back, "She- Tasha married mr. Davenport a few years ago. She told us about her son, how he was kidnapped in their front yard on his birthday. You are her son Leo."

Leo frowned and his face scrunched up in confusion for a moment and he shut his eyes to turn back towards the kitchen. "I told you not to call me that." Chase let out a frustrated sigh as Leo started opening cupboards in search of something. "And I'm not your step mom's kid either."

"Then who is your mother?"

"I don't have one," Leo said still looking through the cupboards, "The woman who gave birth to me left me to die in the middle of a ditch, I don't know who she is and frankly I don't care."

"Did Krane tell you that?" Chase said stopping just in front of the counter as he raked a hand through his hair. "You can't believe him-"

"He saved me. Gave me bionics so I wouldn't die. What I can't believe is how you could think that I'd take your word over his." Leo walked over to the fridge and gave a grin when he looked inside. "Jack pot!"

Chase gaped when Leo emerged with a bottle of wine from the fridge. It was an open bottle left over from Tasha and mr. Davenports anniversary dinner the other night. The super genius' eyes went wide when he saw Leo pull off the cork and lift the bottle to drink.

"Stop! You can't drink that."

"Why not?" Leo asked with an arched brow as he walked over to the counter to lean over it. "You gonna tell on me if I do, boy wonder?"

Leo lifted the bottle to drink again but Chase used his molecular kinesis to swipe it away and keep it hovering in the air. "No, I'll just do that."

Leo started to pout as he stared up at the bottle for a moment before looking back at Chase, "If you weren't so cute. I probably would've killed you for that."

Chase started to blush, "Leo, be serious."

"Leo Leo Leo. I like it so much better when you use my real name." Leo said with a smirk as he walked around the counter making the super genius' eyes go wide.

"Leo-"

"It's Lex." The teen said as he put his arms around Chase's neck and the other just froze, "But I like your name too. I bet I'd sound great screaming it dont'cha think?"

Chase's blush went three shades darker when the other teen started leaning in and the bottle hit the floor with a loud crash. Splattering red wine and dark green glass shards all over the wooden floor.

"Oops."

The sound brought them back to reality and Chase immediately moved to push Leo away. "Stop that."

"What's wrong? Scared of having a little fun?" Leo asked with an arched brow as he leaned against the counter when his eyes suddenly filled with realisation and he gave a broad smile. "Or maybe your scared of trying something new."

Chase looked away, "Can we please get back on topic?"

"So the brainiack's a virgin, I'd love to say that I'm surprised but..."

"What? And you're not?"

The teen shrugged, "Let's just say, Ibiza was fun."

"So... happened last year?"

A small spark of something unpleasant bubbled up in Chase's chest at that moment, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Ugh, yeah. His name was Clayton I think. He was this rich kid spending spring break in Spain. He bought me my first shot of tequila, his eyes were green..." Leo trailed away before he gave a snort as he glanced away for a moment, "Bas and Tori were out of it so he let us crash in daddy's villa for the night. We were drinking and he was nice so I just... Whatever. I don't remember much about it anyway."

"But you remember his eyes?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Don't try to analyse me, geeko. You won't get very far."

"I'm not trying to analyse you. I'm trying to figure out how Victor managed to wrap you up this tight in his lies. He-"

"Victor Krane is my father. He has his faults," the teen started rubbing at his wrists again but took a deep breath as he continued, "But I'm not going to turn my back on him just cause some guy I barely know says so."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Leo paused for the briefest of moments before he swallowed, "To tell you to leave me alone. My name is Alex Krane, I don't care who you are and I don't care who you think I am. So just leave me alone."

"Leo-"

"Just shut up!" Leo snapped as he glared at Chase, "I'm done. The only reason you're still breathing is because father wants to keep you three alive for some reason, but cross me again and I will end you."

"Leo?"

Both teens turned at the voice, Chase froze when he saw Tasha standing at the top of the stairs. The sound of the bottle breaking must have woken her.

The woman was shocked, staring with wide eyes as she slowly made her way down the stairs while Leo just stared back, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Leo... is that-" Tasha had made it down the stairs by now but Leo just kept walking back.

"I-I don't-" The teen stuttered out in confusion until his back hit the wall and he instantly snapped out of it. "Stay away from me!"

The next moment, Leo vanished and Tasha sank down to the ground with her hand clasped tightly over her heart as she stared at the spot where her son disappeared.

Chase rushed over to his step mother's side and wrapped an around around her shoulders, "Tasha are you O.K?"

"Was that him?" The woman whispered and Chase swallowed hard before he answered.

"Yeah... Yeah that was him-"

"Oh my God." Tasha croaked as her hand went up over her mouth and she shut her eyes tight as a sob ripped through her throat. Chase panicked, for a moment unsure of what to do until he just pulled her closer and rubbed circles on her back as she just continued to cry when the lab doors suddenly opened.

"Hey all I'm saying is Spike makes better use of Chase's tiny doll like body than Chase does."

Bree rolled her eyes at Adam when they saw the two on the floor in the living room and stopped, "Chase what-"

"He was here."

Adam frowned, "Who was?"

"Leo."

Another sob broke through Tasha's muffled hand and Bree's eyes went wide as she sped up to them and pulled Tasha from her brother's grip into her arms. "Tasha, it's O.K."

"Tasha, please don't cry. We-..." Adam paused for a moment before he walked over to join them on the floor as well. "He doesn't remember right now but he will. We'll bring him back right Chase?"

The super genius stared at his brother for a moment, Bree frowned at him and Chase forced a smile on his face when the woman looked up at him.

"Yeah, we'll bring him back. We promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lex!"

S-2's mind was still whirling when he appeared back in the mansion on Krane's island, so when Victoria suddenly wrapped him in a hug in the middle of the foyer he didn't do more than weakly pat her back in response.

"Are you O.K? They didn't try to convert you or anything did they?" The girl pulled back to look at him and frowned when her brother did nothing more than stare back at her, "Lex? Lex what's wrong?"

 _'Leo'_

Lex shook his head and closed his eyes tight before letting out a deep breath as he opened them again to find his sister staring back at him in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Lex tried with a weak smile as he scoffed, "Can you believe king dork tried to convince me that we were all kidnapped eleven years ago?"

"What? But that's not true, father found us, he saved us. Right Bas?"

Lex looked back in the furthest corner of the large room to see that his brother has been leaning against the wall that entire time. Victoria's head gave a slight tilt as she stepped forward.

"He's lying, isn't he Bas?"

Sebastian didn't answer her question, just shifted a bit against the wall as he spoke, "Did he tell you why they were targeting you?"

"Yeah," at that Leo gave another scoff as he leaned his head on his sister's shoulder, "Apparently his step mom is my real mom-"

"Ow." S-1 hissed quietly making Lex pulled back to stare at her in confusion until he reached out to pull back the collar of her jacket to pull it open, revealing a large swelling bruise on her shoulder before the girl quickly pulled it back.

"What-"

"I'm fine." Victoria said quickly as she zipped up her jacket while Lex's eyes snapped back towards Sebastian. "Father wanted to know what happened on the mission. Tori told him that she glitched and we had to retreat."

Lex's eyes went wide and the girl just gave him a kiss on the cheek, "It's O.K, besides, I still owe you for giving me the best birthday party ever."

"Tori-"

"O.K except going crazy, did you at least get a little action from mr. Sexy nerd?"

"Victoria-"

"Alex. We agreed that we wouldn't talk about it remember." The girl said firmly with a glare in her eyes before it quickly dissolved and she gave him a playful smile, "Besides I didn't give up on chasing Chase just so you can wimp out on me and not get in his pants or you know let him get into yours, either way."

Lex gave a sigh, "You're impossible."

"Duh. Now c'mon and tell me what happened." The girl said as she took Lex's arm and dragged him along with her up the stairs. Lex looked back behind him to find Sebastian dragging a hand through his hair as he slid down to the floor.

 **The End**

 **A/N: sad ending**

 **Yeah I know they're all really out of character but it works better with the story this way.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Little lion

**A/N: next**

 **Summary: After going back in time to save Adam, Bree and Chase. Leo gets into an accident on his way back to his own time and is not only thrown into a different time line, but another dimension all together. Which wouldn't be too bad, if it weren't for alternate dimension Marcus' annoyingness, the weird feelings alternate dimension Chase makes him feel and the weird gifts he keeps getting.**

 **Warnings: AU different names and everything, rated M for eventual smutty smut, virgin sex shy Leo, (if you're just here for the action then I suggest just skipping to the end, although you might not get some stuff that happens) there's a slight size-kink**

 **Really really long chapter, sorry for all the errors**

 **Disclaimer: I also own nothing**

"Adrahasis!"

The man didn't look away from the long tangled branches of the tree above his head, letting his eyes skate over every single one of the fruit that hung on the branches of the great tree he stood beneath. He had no reason to look away, he was standing in the temple gardens. No harm could possibly come to him as long as he was there, it would be a blasphemous to even think of such a thing. Besides, he already knew to whom the voice belonged that called out his name. He felt her approach even before she entered the temple grounds.

"Ahu!" He didn't look away even as the light and swift footsteps became louder as the figure came close. Instead he choose to walk around the tree as he continued to critically stare at each of it's fruit. A woman emerged from the bushes of the maze that surrounded him, a bright beaming smile on her face as she approached.

Adrahasis bit back a groan of annoyance since he just knew that she had come to do nothing more than tease him.

"Brother," the woman said approaching the shorter man with that same smile still in place, her skin almost seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun while her hair swayed with every step she made until she was standing right beside him. "I thought I might find you here."

"What do you seek, Namtar?" Adrahasis asked as he continued with his task and the woman's smile only seemed to grow with the question.

"I sought after you brother, but now after finding you I see that you seek after more important matters."

The man rolled his eyes, "And what matters might those be?"

"Matters of the heart of course." The woman said with a twirl, causing her long green dress to fan out around her before she came to a stop, "What other reason could a man have for wandering around the sacred garden?"

"A man may seek a place of meditation, prayer or simple peace."

"No man would choose to do those things near the tree of the centre, at least not alone, such heart ache one would endure from such an act. No brother there is more that you seek."

"And what might that be, ahuti?"

"You seek fulfilment, a bond that can only be fulfilled by the tree's fruit. That's why you circle the great tree with such care. You seek a gift for your boy." Namtar answered before letting her head fall to a slight tilt, "The real question here, is whether or not you are moving with too much haste. Is this not the final step courtship? What of the first two or has father permitted you to move ahead instead?"

Adrahasis stopped to glance at his sister for a moment before looking away to continue his perusal of the tree's fruit. "I have already given him the first two courting gifts. The first six days ago and the second two nights ago."

Namtar's eyes widened and she immediately moved closer to him, "And?"

"He accepted both." The man answered simply when he let out a grunt of surprise when the woman suddenly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the ground with a squeal.

"Ahu! I am so happy for you!"

"As am I," Adrahasis gasped out as the woman's grasp tightened so much that he couldn't breathe. "I would be happy if you released me as well."

Namtar let him go but still beamed at her brother, while the man felt his cheeks begin to burn with a joint mixture of joy and humiliation. Humiliation because he despises the fact that he is smaller than his siblings and that they can man handle him anyway they want, despite the fact that he is the oldest. And joy because, he really is happy that the child accepted his courting gifts. A swelling of pride rose in his chest, the same way it did every time any spoke or mentioned his boy. The strange little human creature with such confidence and warmth, who would soon be his.

Leo.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Now who moves with too much haste?" Adrahasis said with a snort while the woman rolled her eyes, "First he must accept the last gift, dear sister."

"As he will, dear brother." Namtar said folding her arms across her chest, "He would never refuse you, Adrahasis."

"How can you be so certain?"

"We have all seen it. Father said so just one week ago. As did Alorus, Sige, Nabu-Kullani and Gibli." Namtar said with a shrug, "The child adores you, I am surprised that you did not move to strike sooner."

"I wanted to be sure of my feelings for him, after all, he is not of this world. He may have had an effortless transition into our home, but he has his own world. I would not want to force him to choose between myself and his home unless I was absolutely certain that he was mine."

Namtar stepped closer to her brother, "Now, after all this secret deliberation, you have decided?"

"I am willing to leave my home in favour of his if it means staying with him." Adrahasis said after a slight pause and Namtar's expression softened, "We would miss you, brother."

"And I would miss all of you, but I cannot exist without my centre. I am sure you would do the same Namtar."

"I would." Namtar said leaning in to kiss her brother's cheek before pulling back with a smile, "I wish you luck, Ahu."

"Thank you, ahuti." Adrahasis smiled back before letting out a sigh as he looked back up into the tree, "But I will need more than luck if I cannot find the right gift."

Namtar looked up into the tree and started to frown, "Why find the right one? Simply choose and your union will be blessed, that is how I chose a gift for Sige."

"I cannot just choose." Adrahasis insisted as he walked around the tree and Namtar followed, "It has to be perfect. Father told me that when he found the final gift for our mother, he knew it the second he laid eyes on it. I will not settle for anything less than perfection."

"Absolute perfection is impossible, Adrahasis."

"Nothing is impossible, Namtar. You of all people should know this since I have proven myself capable of the impossible, time and time again." Adrahasis said smugly and Namtar rolled her eyes even as she searched as well.

"The only impossibility you have shown me is the impossible resilience of your arrogance. What the child sees in you is truly beyond me."

Adrahasis glared at his sister before looking back up towards the tree as she continued, "Even so, if you have decided to court him then you must have chosen a name."

"I have."

"And what is my new brother's name?"

Adrahasis smiled, "Muranu."

"Muranu?" Namtar asked with an arched brow and Adrahasis' smile grew a little more, "I do not wish to give him a name that is too far away from his own. I think he will want to honour his home, if he chooses to stay."

"Which he will."

The man sighed, "You speak of things you do not understand, Namtar. Just because your centre is as pliant as a young tree root does not mean that the child will be as well. Leo is much more strong-willed than your soft minded Sige."

Namtar glared, "He is not soft minded, he is an artist."

"Art? Is that what you call those hideous monstrosities?" Adrahasis asked with a snort while Namtar fumed, "I should hope that you are not going blind sister."

"Hopefully the child will choose to return to his world." Namtar grumbled with a huff, "I grow tired of your wit."

"And I of your lack thereof."

"Gamil-sin enjoys your boy's wit greatly." Namtar said as she stepped back and let her brother circle the tree for what must have been the third time since she arrived, "He has grown very fond of Leo."

Adrahasis' eyes narrowed down slightly, "As long as my boy's wit is all he enjoys."

"You speak too harshly brother, Gamil-sin belongs to Alorus. His only interest in Leo is that of companionship."

"I remember a time when our brother's only interest in Anatu was companionship as well," The man said with a sly glance, "Now Anatu is gone and Alorus makes sure his centre understands the full meaning of his new name, Gamil-sin."

Namtar arched a brow at her brother, "You speak as if you do not plan to do the same to your centre, dear brother."

Adrahasis' cheeks coloured as they burned warmer even as he shrugged, "I speak because I am the only one who should."

Namtar laughed, "Of course."

"I wish to claim him as mine, of that, I cannot lie." Adrahasis said as he took a deep breath when he suddenly stopped walking and stared up into the trees when something seemed to catch his eye. "Just moments after we found him I already began to burn with desire for him, to mark him a thousand times over and over again."

"Careful," Namtar teased. "Do not forget how fragile humans are brother, you might frighten Leo with talk of repeatedly marking him with such heated passion."

"I hardly see how that would be a problem."

"Oh, have you not noticed Leo's increased displeasure with Zaidu since he started to openly discuss his affections for the boy?" Namtar asked and Adrahasis growled before he snapped.

"Zaidu has no business, speaking to or even of him. Leo has never shown any interest in him nor has he even spoken of liking him."

Namtar shrugged, "Zaidu finds Leo's resistance attractive. He enjoys the thrill of the hunt after all and the child does make worthy prey."

"He is not Zaidu's prey-"

"He is yours?" The woman interrupted and Adrahasis looked at her for a moment, "He is not prey at all, but he is mine as I am his."

"Well then choose a gift so you can claim your boy. These primitive bouts of jealousy are beginning to bore me." Namtar said as she stepped forward and looked up where her brother was staring. "Is that it?"

"I think so." Adrahasis said as a warm smile spread on his face. "Who says perfection is impossible."

You're probably super confused.

Don't worry I'll explain.

It's been about a month since Leo went back in time in Davenports time machine so he could save Adam, Bree and Chase.

Things went well. His younger self actually managed to save the day. Adam, Bree and Chase survived and he may have quite possibly lost Janelle forever, but at least he still had his family.

He got into the time machine, thinking that he'd get back home safe and sound but then something went wrong.

The time machine suddenly shook and rattled. Sparks came from the machines control panel and suddenly another gateway opened in the time stream and Leo was sucked into it. The teen frantically scrambled at the controls trying his best to try and fix the mistake, get back onto the right time stream or at least send out a distress signal to big D. He was thrown from side to side as the time machine bounced against the scathing sides of the portal. His holophone fell out of his pocket onto the machine's floor and beamed on. Leo didn't really pay any attention to it, at least not until he saw the image glowing from the screen and froze. The picture he had of him and Janelle that changed to one of him and a seriously hairy dog had changed yet again. This time it was a picture of him, Adam, Bree and Chase. That much wouldn't have bothered him. He would have thought that it was a good sign that meant that he survived, but then he noticed something off.

He was wearing a mission suit, which was also pretty cool since it meant that he gets to join the team, what was wrong was his right arm in the picture. It looked like an action shot. Chase had a shield up and Adam was using his heat vision on the other side, Bree was standing next to him while Leo's right arm seemed to be beaming a bright yellow light. Like he was shooting an energy blast while all of them, with the exception of Adam smiled at the camera. Leo's eyes went wide as he stared down at his arm, when the time machine gave a particularly hard shake, something broke off the machine and fell and he was knocked out cold.

When he woke up, he was in a strange, with strange surroundings in a bed that was way too big to be his own.

But it still looked beautiful.

The room was large, with marble floors and cream stone pillars all around the room. It didn't look like there were any windows, just huge open doorways with long flowing curtains to act as a barrier.

The bed was soft and seriously comfy. Silk sheets were wrapped wrapped around him while light curtains fell over the sides of the four-poster frame. It was like something out of a painting, like a painting from ancient Rome or maybe Greece.

Leo probably would've taken the moment after he woke up to take it all in if it weren't for the fact that he woke up completely naked that is.

The teen let out a scream and suddenly a hologram appeared right in front of him. At first he didn't understand what the words meant, it looked like a bunch of lines and squiggles that Leo assumed was some kind of language until the squiggles changed and formed actual english, ordering him to get dressed in the clothes that were laid out for him at the end of the bed and to follow the guards outside of his room to the courtyard.

Leo did as he was told, if only to get some clothes on and figure out what the heck was going on.

The guards were huge, like freaky amazon gladiator huge and dressed about the same way. All togas with jewelled necklaces and what almost looked like a light sabre hooked on the side. Bare chested and built like they basically lived in a gym, the last time Leo remembers feeling this insecure was in highschool when Trent was still captain of the football team and made sure everyone knew it.

One of them gave him an amused smile when he appeared wearing clothes that were much too big for him while the other just gave a snort. Leo just glared asking if they didn't have anything smaller for him to wear, but they didn't respond they just stared at him for a few moments before leading him through what looked like the long winding halls of some kind of palace. Only Leo didn't see any servants or housekeepers anywhere.

They made it outside into a huge beautiful garden. The grass was well kept and impossibly green, long rows of flowers all growing in specific colours and species while white marble stones created paths all around the oval shaped garden leading towards an open stone courtyard in the centre where a table was set up, along with ten chairs and seven people sitting at the table.

Leo was relieved when he saw Adam, Bree, Chase, mr. Davenport and his mom sitting at the table and he immediately made to run over towards them when he realised that they didn't look quite right. As the guards ushered him towards the steel table in the yard he realised that they all looked bigger.

Tasha was taller, much more toned, Adam looked like he gained at least another hundred pounds in weight and four more feet in height while Bree's tiny sleek form was longer and had more muscle tone to boot. Leo just stared at them as the guards led him closer not being able to form any words due to shock.

But I mean can you blame him?

Big D was actually seven feet tall!

The only one that looked even remotely close to his original size was Chase and for that Leo was grateful, it offered at least him at least a little bit of familiarity.

Tasha and Donald stood up when they reached the table and Leo just sort of stood there awkwardly since he now realised that something was very wrong.

Especially after Tasha started speaking gibberish as she walked over and gave him a kiss on each cheek before pulling back. Leo stared back in surprise and gave a lame "hey" in response. Tasha's head cocked to the side and she frowned at him before looking back at Big D.

Bree walked around the table towards him speaking the same gibberish as Tasha while the older woman started looking him over, pressing her palm against his forehead and her fingers against his pulse. Obviously they thought that there was something wrong with him.

Adam spoke next making Bree roll her eyes before looking back at him with a glare while Chase seemed to purse his lips together in thought before he turned towards big D and said something that made the scientist's eyes light up in realisation and he stepped forward as well. Bree moved away while Donald stepped forward and Leo almost had a mental breakdown when the palm of his hand suddenly lit up in a bright glow and a needle and syringe appeared in his hand.

He barely had enough time to react before the needle was jammed in his neck and a burning pain shot up headed straight for his brain.

It surged and ached for a few moments and Leo's vision blurred until his eyes cleared and the gibberish suddenly didn't sound like gibberish anymore.

"Welcome child."

Those were the first words he heard when his vision cleared. He sat down next to Chase, not for any particular reason really but Chase literally pulled a chair out for him. Although it was seriously weird Leo was too confused to resist a token of kindness so he just sat down and thanked him. For some reason they all stared at him when he did, like he was some kind of pet that did a new trick that had them all simply fascinated at his new ability.

There were two more people sitting at the table as well, one of them looked like Owen. But Leo's sure the artist has never looked that huge before and Leo couldn't recognise the other one. He had bright red hair and deep blue eyes. He was more lean than built but he still had Leo beat by a mile as far as height was concerned.

Leo watched as five robots suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, or at least he assumed that they were robots.

They had no faces and had pearl white exoskeletons. They were nearly silent as they moved but Leo could hear what sounded like motors hissing quietly inn the background along with the sounds of birds in the trees and running water somewhere nearby.

He only heard it cause the table was so quiet.

They were all staring at him like he was the most fascinating thing they'd ever seen.

It was awkward.

Leo cracked a joke in an effort to break the stares. They all laughed, Adam put his arm around the redhead beside him and the other turned into him. Seeming to hide as he chuckled as well before turning back to Leo with a smile.

Leo blinked in surprise but didn't say a word until the robots all disappeared after they set the table with multiple pots and dishes all steaming with foods that Leo's sure he's never seen before.

That's when Tasha spoke telling him to eat since he must be starving after his ordeal.

But Leo asked what the heck was going on and they all stared at each other until mr. Davenport said that they were wondering the exact same thing.

Leo told them about the time machine and the mission to save Adam, Bree and Chase. They all seemed to frown at him when he said their names but didn't interrupt as he spoke. He told them about the accident in the time machine and how he was sucked into a different gateway.

Big D smiled at him as he gave a nod like he knew exactly what had happened.

Apparently Leo didn't make it back home, that much was pretty obvious, but instead when the second gateway opened he must have been sucked into a different time line and dimension altogether. Which would explain why he was still just a child.

Leo was a little offended at that since he's almost nineteen years old. Unfortunately, Leo would later learn that they were older than him by at least a couple thousand years.

That's why Leo didn't take it too personally when they called him a child, by their standards all humans are just children. I mean, alternate dimension Bree's the youngest but she was to be precise; twenty-five thousand three hundred and seventy-six years old.

He was sucked into a different dimension, nothing he hasn't been through before, only this time he was sucked into a dimension where evolution somehow got juiced up on some kind of super genetic steroids and everyone on the planet consisted of super beings with some that could even move and teleport things with their minds.

They were nearly impossible to injure, didn't age passed the appearance mark of thirty-five and had an intelligence level that would make Einstein look like a kindergartener.

Even Adam seemed to be much smarter than he was before.

They didn't refer to themselves as humans either, but some long drawn out words with too many syllables to be bothered with and Leo didn't bother. Their names were different too.

Adam isn't Adam anymore, his name is Alorus. Bree is Namtar now, Chase is Adrahasis, big D is Berosus and Tasha is Minussa.

The Owen look alike was called Sige and the redhead, Gamil-sin.

They were all nice enough for the most part, but Leo really just wanted to get back home to his own world. Although the food was amazing.

Seriously whatever that pink goop is, it's delicious.

Big D, or rather, Berosus said that he was in the shattered remains of his time machine when they found him and Alorus had to rip it apart so they could take him out, so it would take a while to repair. Leo didn't really mind, it would give him the time to explore the new world, especially since the people in this one were much nicer than the one he went to when he was fourteen.

Minussa made him some new clothes so he could blend in a little more. He could never understand how an advanced supposed species could have holograms and super advanced technology but still run around in toga's and tunics.

They had pants and shirts, but even those were skin tight and had cut out parts all over. The weather on the planet was all warm and tropical, they only had winter and autumn for two months a year. It was always humid and hot so the bare minimum would be required for clothes. Plus the material of their clothes adjusted to temperature changes. Leo unfortunately had no choice but to get those since he really didn't want to wear a togas. There's only so much skinny fish bone that he actually has to show off and none of it is pretty.

Overall though it wasn't too bad.

He spent most of his time with Gamil-sin, Adrahasis, Alorus and Namtar. Strangely enough Gamil-sin reminded him a lot of Gordo; shy, clumsy and athletically challenged but still an incredibly great friend. Sige was basically a carbon copy of Owen right down to the horrible art with the illogical metaphors.

Minussa asked him questions about his dimension and Berosus was just like big D with the exception that his ego was somehow bigger than his original dad's.

The planet was beautiful and the people were basically exactly the same as they were back home, some were just incredibly huge but there's a reason for that.

Leo learned that there were generally two major phases to go through in your lifetime.

Childhood and adulthood.

There were no teenagers in this dimension. You were either a child or and adult, never anything in between. After the age of eighteen you went from child to adult and were therefore treated as such, only it wasn't truly official until you went through the coming of age ritual.

Namtar told him that it was an incredibly personal process, so she never went into any details. She just said that it required you to find your centre. Once you do, your body will reflect your mind and you will truly be enlightened, or something like that.

Her centre is Sige and Berosus' centre is Minussa, so Leo guessed that a centre is more or less along the same as a wife or fiance. What surprised him though was the fact that Alorus' centre was Gamil-sin.

Another guy.

When he asked about it, Adrahasis told him that they don't think in terms of gender. Apparently such primitive ideals were abolished millenniums ago. Pro creation was something that could be controlled, so there never seemed to be a reason to be concerned about gender when it really didn't matter in the long run.

Leo realised that he didn't really care either, watching Alorus with Gamil-sin, it was hard seeing those two together without smiling at least a little.

Of course it did get a little weird sometimes since the people in this dimension didn't understand the concept of PDA's and exactly why some of them were bad.

Again in the case of Alorus and Gamil-sin. Adrahasis actually started blushing when he told Leo that Gamil-sin's name used to be Anatu before he became Alorus' centre and had it changed.

Anatu, is a girl's name meaning purity. Apparently his mother was the over protective overbearing type that insisted that her child was the purist entity in that universe.

Alorus wasn't allowed to do more than hold Anatu's hand before he became his centre so afterwards, things got a little out of hand if you know what I mean.

Alorus gave him a new name, Gamil-sin.

It means the "benefit of sin".

I'll let you figure out the reasons for that one on your own.

Leo felt himself flush at the thought when he felt Adrahasis' gaze on him. Reminding him of the fact that alternate dimension Adam, Bree and Chase could sense emotions and he looked away. But he could still feel Adrahasis' gaze on him the same way he could almost eighty percent of the day so he changed the subject so things wouldn't feel so awkward anymore but Adrahasis' eyes stayed on him.

It was weird.

Adrahasis was nice, just like everyone else in this dimension, with the exception of alternate dimension, Trent, Perry and Marcus but that's a whole other situation all together.

But he always felt a little awkward around this Chase... around Adrahasis.

Back home they were all a family, Bree's his sister and Adam and Chase were his brothers but, he's always been a little closer to Chase.

Chase and Leo have been best friends since forever. Sure they competed and yeah they've messed with each other on more than one occasion but they've always been close. No matter how bad things got they were always there for each other, brothers till the end.

But somehow it felt different with Adrahasis.

Leo wasn't sure what it was that made him different, I mean, he basically looked and behaved exactly the same as Chase but somehow with him it was just... Different, more intense.

Sometimes Leo felt like he couldn't focus when Adrahasis was close. His heart would start pounding in anticipation and his skin would tingle not unpleasantly when they touched. Like his body knew something he didn't and decided to try and help him along.

No idea why.

It didn't help that Adrahasis seemed to just get even weirder as the weeks went on.

A week ago, he gave Leo a gift. Which wasn't really all that weird since he's gotten plenty of gifts since his crash. Mostly clothes and high tech gadgets that Minussa and Berosus thought was necessary that he have. Nothing new.

But Adrahasis gave him a leaf.

They were in the temple garden's, the conversation was only slightly awkward as Adrahasis stared and Leo tried to ignore the staring. He suddenly stopped next to a row of bushes covered in scarlet red leaves and handed one to Leo.

The human just sort of stared at him for a couple of moments, not sure what to do. After five agonisingly awkward minutes Leo just smiled and accepted it. I mean, yeah he doesn't know what the leaf was supposed to mean but he didn't want to offend someone in a world he didn't know. Plus Adrahasis practically beamed at him when he did, so he figured it couldn't have been that bad of an idea.

A few days after that they were on their way to alternate dimension big D's laboratory since the man wanted to run some kind of complicated physical tests on Leo when Adrahasis suddenly turned towards him and gave him a flower.

It was pretty.

Blue with green specks all over the rose like petals on an ever green stem.

Leo took the flower and couldn't help but smile when Adrahasis suddenly snapped the head crown of the flower off, and put it in the human's other hand. The teen just blinked in surprise not sure if he should feel offended or threatened.

Adrahasis stared at him and Leo tried for gratitude. He said thank you and Adrahasis smiled his biggest smile yet, before moving forward to kiss Leo's forehead and pulling back.

O.K maybe he was a little too happy about that one.

But still there didn't seem to be any harm in it so Leo didn't say anything about it, besides it was kind of nice.

The moment their skin made contact Leo couldn't help but shut his eyes and let out a silent sigh because it really just felt that nice.

The touching has gotten more frequent since then. Adrahasis would kiss his cheek or forehead and Leo would let him, he shouldn't just let him of course he knows that.

As for whatever else he was doing Leo had absolutely no idea.

He was getting seriously attached to the alternate dimension, even though he knew he'd have to leave eventually. After all it isn't his world. He shouldn't be there.

But at the same time, Leo didn't really want to leave.

"The sanctuary is behind the great mountains, just five leagues from the royal palace. Alorus first took me there before... Well before I became his centre." Gamil-sin started to blush, quickly looking away towards the empty table in front of them and Leo couldn't help but smile when the redhead looked back. "It's really a breathtaking sight seeing all of the planet's creatures in one place. I have gone there many times since then, just to watch them be."

"Does Alorus go with you those times too?" Leo asked bracing his elbow on the table so he could lean his head on the palm of his hand, while while the redhead's blush went one shade darker.

"Sometimes, but I can very rarely focus when he is there so it is not often." The human started to grin and Gamil-sin stuttered, "We-we do not do anything! He is just distracting sometimes."

Leo lifted up his right hand up in surrender, "Hey, I didn't say anything."

The redhead started to pout as he picked at an invisible crack in the table's otherwise flawless finish, "As I was saying. I have been to the sanctuary many times and I would like to take you there, but right now it's unsafe due to the season of Sharur. We will have to wait until it has passed before we can go visit it."

"Season of Sharur? What's that?"

"The season of the hunter, it begins in the next few days. Every year the sanctuary is overrun with vermin from beneath the earth, so it is the sharur's duty to exterminate the vermin and keep them from escaping into the cities until the season is over."

"Vermin from beneath the earth?" Leo frowned, "So what, do you guys have monster moles or something?"

Gamil-sin pursed his lips in thought, "I do not know what moles are, but the vermin we have here are quite vicious and extremely dangerous. Monstrous creatures that destroy all in their path, only the most capable of our people go on the yearly hunt. Alorus goes on the hunts, as do Namtar and Adrahasis. Adrahasis only attends the hunt during the last days of infestation, but that does not prevent him from bringing in the most kill."

Leo sat up a little straighter at that, "Really? He doesn't really strike me as the hunting type. Or the outdoors type, or the get into danger type."

"He says he only does it to keep the city safe and he does not use weapons to hunt either, only inventions he and father Berosus create and occasionally he uses his mental abilities to capture them."

"Wow, that's actually kinda cool."

Gamil-sin almost frowned when he remembered that his human friend once said that humans consider the word cool as a compliment or a form of praise so he smiled instead, "It is very 'cool' indeed, however, Zaidu does get quite frustrated when Adrahasis manages to bring in more kill at the end of the season when he only hunted for a few days."

Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Zaidu, aka, alternate dimension Marcus.

Leo isn't sure if this Marcus is more frustrating or more annoying than the one he had to deal with when he was fourteen. Either way, he's still a pain.

Leo met him two days after the crash when Adrahasis was showing him around and was none too pleased when he did. He and Adrahasis were friends, at least that's what they were as far as he could tell which wasn't all that surprising since his dimensions Marcus and Chase were friends at some stage as well. Plus Zaidu wasn't huge like the rest of the beings on this planet, meaning that he hadn't gone through his change either so their being friends wasn't all that surprising I guess.

What was surprising was the fact that Zaidu wasn't out to destroy him like Marcus was and yet somehow Leo couldn't help but feel like he would've preferred it if Zaidu was evil and out to kill him. No, instead of hating him, alternate dimension captain eyebrows wouldn't stop hitting on him.

And he wasn't even trying to be subtle either, the come on's were so blatant Leo's sure that even his dimensions Caitlin would have been put off.

Worst of all, no matter how many times Leo told him off, he wouldn't stop.

"Although, I am sure Zaidu prefers hunting you much more than he does hunting vermin." Gamil-sin said with a sly smile and Leo glared at him as he turned back towards the table in front of them with a huff.

"Don't start, Mills. You know I can't stand him."

"Do I?" The redhead paused, "And what of Adrahasis?"

"What about him?"

"Would you object if he began to pursue you?"

Leo glanced back at the redhead beside him for a moment, "What do you mean, like, if he asked me out on a date?"

"Date?" Gamil-sin frowned, "No, I mean if he attempted to court you." Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that since he's pretty sure courting and dating is the exact same thing. "Would you reject him if he did?"

And yet that question still made him pause for a moment to actually really think about it. Would he go out with Adrahasis? I mean like seriously date him?

Well for one thing, Leo isn't gay, or at least he doesn't think he is. Plus Adrahasis is alternate dimension Chase and Chase has always been his brother, the idea of actually dating his brother even if they aren't technically related by blood was a little difficult to process. But then again Adrahasis isn't Chase or at least that's not how it feels anyway.

There's just something about him that's different, Leo can't figure out what it is. But whatever it is, Leo doesn't really mind that its there.

"I-I don't know." Leo said honestly as he dropped his arms on the table and started tracing random patterns on it. "You remember what I told you about him right? In my world, Dre is my brother. Its hard trying to wrap my mind around the idea of dating him."

"Do you feel affection towards him?"

"Do you mean, do I like him?"

Gamil-sin shook his head, "Not just like, Leo. Do you feel something more for him?"

"I... I'm not sure, I mean in my world I wasn't all that into other guys so I-"

"Do not think in terms of human sexuality Leo. Or even of the brother you have in your world." The redhead said putting a hand on the human's arm making him look back at him, "Think only of what you feel for Adrahasis himself. If he were to court you with the intent of making you his centre, would you accept him?"

"His centre, like you are to Al'?" Leo's eyes widened a bit while Gamil-sin nodded, looking a little more nervous than Leo would have expected. Leo started biting his lip and stared at the table long and hard before he answered.

"Yeah, I think I would."

"Even if there was a chance that you may not be able to return to your world if you did?" The redhead said quietly and Leo answered him sounding just as surprised as he felt.

"I... I don't think I'd care."

The smile Gamil-sin gave him was brilliant as he suddenly shot up out of his seat and hoisted Leo up in the air to swing him around in his arms, making the human gasp and struggle for air.

"Joy! You will make such a wonderful brother."

"What are you...talking a-Mills I can't breath."

The redhead immediately stopped to pull away still holding the human up above the ground by his shoulders as he stared at him in concern. When another voice suddenly spoke up behind them.

"Take care arammu, humans are much too delicate for such rough play." Leo was set down on the ground and they both looked back to find Alorus, Namtar and Sige all moving towards their seats around the table.

Gamil-sin instantly started to blush when Alorus came over and pressed a kiss against his forehead as he sat down on the redhead's other side while the rest sat down as well.

Leo rolled his eyes when Alorus finished, "Especially Leo."

"Hey, just cause I can't break a beam in half like the rest of you freaks of nature, doesn't mean I'm delicate."

Alorus laughed despite the insult, wrapping his arm around Gamil-sin to pull him close and the redhead gave him a warm smile.

"Freaks of nature, I cannot say I disagree with you child. However I would hope that our similarities with the universe outweighed our differences and that we may all be joined by the intricate thread of fate that gives all life meaning."

Sige said, dramatically staring off into the distance while Leo, Alorus, Gamil-sin and Namtar just stared at him until the human finally broke the silence.

"What'd he say?"

"No idea." Alorus said with a frown on his face until Namtar just shrugged. "Leo, with Sige sometimes it is best to just, smile and nod." Sige gaped at Namtar and the woman just laughed as she leaned onto his shoulder.

Leo smiled they all looked so right together. There was no hesitation, no complications and it all just seemed so easy. It was never that easy for Bree and Owen and even Tasha and Donald had their moments. Sometimes Adam didn't even seem to be aware that such a thing as dating existed and as for Leo things between him and Janelle have always been hard.

There was always something that went wrong, something that needed to be fixed something that glitched and tried to destroy them all. It was never easy, why couldn't it be as easy for them as it was for the ue'el-... Ue'eluya- whatever they are.

All they had to do was choose a centre and the rest was history, or at least that's what he assumes. Namtar never gave him any details so he wasn't exactly sure how everything worked but it seemed easy enough.

Fall in love, date for a while, do some kind of bonding ceremony and then bam!

Instant happily ever after.

But then again they were an advanced superhuman race, of course dating for them would be easy. At that moment Leo thought of Adrahasis, he wondered how easy it would be for them if they started dating. Surprisingly enough it didn't really matter that Adrahasis was a guy, but Leo couldn't help but wonder about home.

Could he really just leave everything behind and start over in a different dimension all together, isn't there some kind of scientific rule against something like that?

Leo just sighed as he shook those thoughts free from his head, it doesn't even matter anyway though right?

I mean, it's not like Adrahasis likes him like that anyway. He's just a little friendlier than Chase is, maybe that's why Adrahasis makes him feel so awkward.

He's just friendlier and really really intense for some reason.

The human was pulled from his thoughts when voices suddenly started coming from the hallway and Minussa and Berosus appeared in the doorway followed by an anxious looking Adrahasis and an annoyed Zaidu.

Leo sighed before he mumbled out, "Great, guess who came over for dinner?"

Gamil-sin's head snapped up from whatever private conversation he was having with Alorus and the redhead grinned as he leaned towards the human's ear and teased. "Two hunters but only one prey, such luck you have Leo. I envy you."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, you're hillarious."

The redhead giggled when the conversation from the four entering the room caught his attention.

"What right does Adrahasis have over this claim-"

"No more right than you." Adrahasis hissed out interrupting Zaidu and earning a dark glare. "I gave him the gifts and he accepted both, it was his choice."

"The child is not of this world, what right of choice does he have over our law?"

"Just because he is not of this world does not make him any less worthy of our law. Claiming him without his consent as you are proposing to do is barbaric even by your standards Zaidu."

"And giving a child this much free will while expecting obedience is naïve, even by your standards, brother."

Adrahasis stopped right in his tracks making the other three stop while the five at the table stared at them as the conversation continued. Leo frowned since he had a feeling the conversation had something to do with him.

"Naivety is expecting obedience from the child by forcing it out of him. He is not as weak willed as I'm sure you'd like him to be. And for the record, _brother_ , if I wanted an obedient submissive mate then he would be last person I chose. I unlike you, appreciate strength in a centre. Not one I can manipulate as I please."

"That is because you are a fool-"

"That is enough!" Minussa said effectively bringing an end to the argument as she glanced over towards Leo as she lowered her voice. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"No actually I think this is the perfect time and place to end this once and for all." Berosus said as he fixed both Adrahasis and Zaidu in a stern glare, "Zaidu, I understand your frustrations but Adrahasis is right. This was the child's choice and by accepting both gifts, Adrahasis has earned the right to attempt claim. You will not interfere, unless Leo refuses the last gift. If he accepts then you will abide by our law and you will leave them be. Understood?"

Leo's frown deepened. Gifts, what are they talking about?

Zaidu grit his teeth as he glared at Adrahasis before he growled out, "As you wish, lord Berosus."

"Good, now that that is over." Minussa said giving a sigh of relief as she gestured towards the table, "Dinner will be served soon-"

"I have lost my appetite."

Zaidu immediately turned and left the room, Adrahasis let out a heavy sigh as he dragged a hand through his hair when Berosus put a hand on his shoulder prompting the younger man to look up at him.

"Give him time, he will accept it." Berosus said with a soft smile, "I am proud of you son and wish you happiness."

"Thank you father." Adrahasis said with a slight nod when Minussa suddenly grabbed his arm and led him towards the table. "Come come, you have a very important request to make."

The young man blushed as he was pulled over towards the table and Berosus just shook his head as he followed.

Adrahasis sat down next to Leo, trying to ignore the confused look on the boy's face as he slid his chair forward.

"What was that all about?" The human asked, although it seemed like the question was directed at the entire table and not just Adrahasis.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Leo." Adrahasis said giving a moment to pause before reaching out to take the human's hand. Leo just stared in surprise for a moment, ignoring the warm edge of static that flowed over his skin every time they touched as Adrahasis continued. "But there is something I wish to ask you and although I was planning on doing this after we ate... I think it would be best to do it now before I lose my courage." Adrahasis gave an awkward laugh and Leo felt the gaze of six other pairs of eyes focus on them.

"Uh... Ohkay, what's up?"

Adrahasis took a deep breath, "I care for you, very much Leo."

"And... I care about you."

O.K this is weird.

Adrahasis smiled as a light blush started burning under his skin, "Since the moment we met I... I knew that you were very important to me but at first I was not sure why at the time but you've made me feel things I've never felt for another being."

Leo frowned, "Things like what?"

A high pitched giggle suddenly rang through the air and all eyes turned towards Namtar. "What indeed."

Adrahasis glared at his sister when Minussa spoke, "Namtar, behave."

"Dre?" Leo asked drawing Adrahasis' gaze back towards him and his blush went one shade darker.

"Things... I was not sure I would ever feel for anyone. But, meeting you gave me hope."

Ohkay, seriously what's up? If Leo didn't know any better he'd swear that Adrahasis was proposing.

"A week ago when you accepted the first courting gift-"

 _'Courting gift?'_

"I was relieved and when you accepted the second I-"

 _'Second?!'_

Wait a minute, is this about the leaf and the flower?

Those were courting gifts?!

Oh shit.

"Leo," Adrahasis said as he looked the teen dead in the eyes, making Leo freeze in that gaze that was so familiar and yet so intense. "I am aware of the fact that we have not known each other for very long. Usually the courting process takes much longer than the length of just a few days, but I do not need anymore time to know what I feel for you is love."

Leo's eyes went wide, "Dre..."

Adrahasis' hands started glowing and Leo could do nothing more than watch as the glow got brighter with every passing second until a light weight suddenly fell into his hand and the glow dimmed.

It was an apple, or at least it looked like an apple.

Half of it was gold while the other half was silver, it was round and smooth but the skin somehow felt hard as Adrahasis wrapped his fingers wrap around it.

"I cannot see myself being... existing without you so," Adrahasis paused to take a deep breath and gave a warm smile, "With the acceptance of this gift, you will become my centre and I will be yours. You will be the force that drives me and we will be forever bound, in this life and the next. Leo... Do you accept?"

Leo froze, eyes darting from the apple in his hands to the man holding it. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest and racing along with his thoughts.

What does he do?

Accept it or refuse?

The most logical answer right now would be no. Of course it is. He can't get married! He's like nineteen years old for crying out loud and he's only known Dre for a month.

The problem is that when he tried to open his mouth to say no, he couldn't get his lips to even budge. He couldn't think, every time he tried to focus on how much of a very bad idea this was his mind would circle back to the heat he could feel warming his skin and the way the other's eyes warmed as they stared back.

But it was seriously a very bad idea.

I mean, this is basically the ue'el-whatever's equivalent to marriage. Is he really ready to get married? Right now?

What about home?!

What about Adam, Bree and Chase and Big D and his mom and his home? What about earth? Can he really stay here? Stay here married to another guy that reminds him of his brother back home?

Leo took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to will himself to think when Gamil-sin's words came back to him.

 _"Do not think of the brother you have in your world, think only of Adrahasis."_

So Leo did.

Strangely enough, he could see himself staying with Dre.

What he said to Mills was true, he honestly would let Adrahasis try to court him. Which he's apparently been doing anyway, although he wasn't aware of the fact that he was being courted but still.

He'd miss home of course he would.

He'd miss Adam, Bree and Chase. He'd miss big D and his mom, grandma Rose and even principal Perry too. They're his family and he'll always love them, but somehow Leo didn't feel like he belonged there anymore even if he knew it.

The idea of leaving this world, never seeing Adrahasis behind was something that somehow just didn't make sense to him.

So yes, when he told Gamil-sin that he doesn't think he'd care if he never went back home, he was telling the truth.

He wouldn't care.

Does this mean that he loves Adrahasis... Well, Leo isn't really all too sure about that. But he knows that he doesn't want to leave, he feels something for Adrahasis something so much deeper than he ever really felt for Janelle and more than anything Leo knows that he'd be happier here with him than he would be back home.

Maybe this time it would be alright to take a leap of faith, he does like to gamble and he's always been lucky.

Leo shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Yeah... yes I will."

Leo opened his eyes when he heard Namtar squeal in delight while Minussa clapped her hands in excitement. But all of those reactions paled to the look of deep relief that filled Adrahasis' eyes before he suddenly moved, putting a hand on the back of Leo's neck to pull him close and give him a deep kiss.

Warm static instantly shot up to Leo's head and his eyes rolled back into the back of his head, going almost completely limp as the other drew him even closer slipping his tongue in along with his own to earn a deep moan.

 _'Oh my God, best idea ever'_

Suddenly the tension, emotions and pounding in his chest made sense. Leo braced one hand on Adrahasis' shoulder when he felt himself start to fall forward as a feeling of completion started to take hold when Alorus spoke, breaking the moment completely.

"And Leo complains about our displays of affection." The man gave a snort as he teased, "Who is without any shame now?"

Adrahasis pulled back to glare at his brother while Leo tried to get his mind back into working order.

"Wha-what was that?"

"That is called a kiss Leo, do you not have those on your earth?" Sige asked looking genuinely interested while Namtar gave a scoff and Minussa shushed them.

"Quiet, they are not finished yet."

Leo frowned sitting up a little more once his breathing was back under control. "What does she mean?"

A soft smile spread over Adrahasis lips and he handed the human the fruit. "Now you take a bite and I will do the same."

"He's allowing the child to have the choice?" Leo could hear Minussa whisper to Berosus, but didn't think too much of it. He turned the apple around to look at it. It was divided into two distinct sides one gold and one deep silver smooth solid. The teen briefly wondered if it was as hard as it felt but gave a mental shrug as he lifted the fruit to his lips and took a bite from the gold side.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise when he realised that it kind off tasted like wine. He's only had it once before, when he was sixteen. Big D used to drink on occasion when he was having a tough time with the time machine they needed to save Adam, Bree and Chase and Leo snuck a sip of it once.

It tasted good, sweet with some kind of oaky edge to it. As he chewed he saw Dre's cheeks start to flush. Alorus started to laugh when Gamil-sin hit his arm and hissed at him, making the man pout as he sank further back into his seat.

"Not bad, bet it would make one heck of an apple pie." Leo joked about to take another when Adrahasis stopped him short, "Just one bite, for each of us. Another would be too much."

Adrahasis took a bite of the silver side and Alorus gave a snort as his brother chewed before he mumbled out. "I have always wanted another younger sister, but I suppose Leo will do just as fine."

"What's that supposed to-" Leo was cut off when Minussa suddenly jumped from her seat and ran right around the table to take his arm with a beaming smile on her face.

"We must make haste, the cleansing rituals take three hours and we have little time before the rising of the third moon."

"Cleansing rituals? But what about dinner-"

Namtar interrupted with a shake of her head, "You cannot consume food once the gift of the centre has been accepted Leo. It is forbidden."

"I learned that the hard way." Alorus said with a grimace as he placed a hand on his stomach while Gamil-sin just giggled.

Leo got up at Minussa's insistent tugging and Adrahasis stood up as well, the teen opened his mouth to at least try and ask one of the many thousands of questions bouncing around in his head when Adrahasis cupped his face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss against Leo's lips, making the human's mind fizzle out for the briefest of moments.

When Adrahasis suddenly whispered against his lips.

"Muranu."

"What?" Leo asked still feeling a little dazed and Adrahasis smiled as he answered.

"Muranu. That is your new name."

Leo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Minussa gave him another hard tug, "Come along child we haven't much time."

"Ohkay but-"

Leo's words were dragged on along with him when Gamil-sin got up as well, "I will go with him."

Alorus gave him a peck on the cheek and the redhead ran out behind them when Berosus spoke.

"Such a strange being, one would think by his reactions that he was unaware of how courting worked." The older man gave a snort, "But that cannot possibly be, correct daughter?"

Namtar's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before she spoke, "Uh... Yeah of course father, I told Leo all about our rituals."

Sige frowned as he stared down at his protector. She said _"Yeah"_

It's a human word that she picked up from Leo and she only said it when she was being untruthful about something. But she couldn't be lying about this right?

That would mean that Leo was completely unaware of the fact that he was-

Sige's eyes went wide.

"Oh my."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The "cleansing ritual" was just a little bit traumatic.

Leo was literally scrubbed from head to toe, almost drowned in what had to be thousands of gallons of "sacred water", before they cleaned, sprayed and shaved places Leo wasn't even aware they could get to.

Oh the horror.

What's worse was the fact that Gamil-sin was there with him every step of the way, the redhead thought that Leo might appreciate some extra company since he remembers what his first cleansing was like. He said that Leo got off easy since some Minussa was the one put in charge of the process and not his mother, apparently his mom had very odd ideas about what being clean actually meant.

Although Leo had to admit he's never looked better.

Seriously mr. Davenport would kill for his skin to look that good.

Leo sighed as he walked down the hallway, tugging at the silk robe wrapped around his shoulders.

Part of him couldn't believe what he was about to do, getting married and all but another part of him was kind of excited. It's just that he missed home.

Leo stopped in front of a large blank space of wall and let his hand glide across the small lit up panel right in the middle.

"Greetings master Leo. I would like to congratulate you on your joining this very night and wish you happiness in your union."

 _Master Leo_.

Oh fuck, Leo doesn't think he's ever missed hearing Eddie's snarky remarks as much as he does now. Hearing a disembodied voice that's meant to be part of the house sound so nice was creepy as hell.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about it because it was so nice. I mean with Eddie you knew that he could turn on you at any minute, the home security system was pretty honest about that.

With this one, you could never tell.

It's supposed to be artificial intelligence after all, but it never gave any signs of evolving.

Weird.

"How may I assist you this evening sir?"

"Right, uhm... Minussa said I have to come see big-I mean lord Berosus before the final ceremony for-"

"The elixir. Of course master Leo, lord Berosus is awaiting your arrival in the laboratory. Please come in."

Suddenly a door appeared in the middle of the wall. Two panels sliding apart to reveal a brightly lit corridor and Leo walked right through, following the bright strip of blue lighting all the way to the lab.

It was a lot different from the lab back home.

It was raised up higher above ground. The floors were all made from smooth gleaming steel while one desk stood right in the middle. A wave of your hand and a little concentration would usually make what ever you needed appear from the steel floors.

Extra desks, chairs, lab equipment, compartments and chemicals, you name it. Of course this took a much higher level of brain function than humans were able to muster in order to control, so Berosus was extremely surprised when Leo was somehow able to summon a desk and a holographic controller that first day he stepped into the lab.

That was actually a few days before Adrahasis gave him the leaf, when Berosus asked to run a few tests on him.

There were large windows giving way to the surrounding estate were all around the lab. Leo could see acres and acres of green gardens under the velvet black sky dotted with starts while the first moon was high up in the sky as the second steadily rose to join it.

Three moons.

Each one representing the different phases of the night.

Evening, midnight and twilight.

According to Minussa, once he bit into the apple that Dre gave him he started a countdown that would end with the rise of the third moon. That meant that they only have until twilight to complete the ceremony or else they would have to wait another three hundred years before making another attempt. Once the third moon has risen it would be too late.

Plus she said that once Adrahasis ate the fruit his own little countdown would start and if he didn't make it before twilight his mind would be lost forever.

Leo isn't sure what that means but he's sure he doesn't want to find out.

Berosus was sitting at the desk with multiple holograms all floating around him, which suspiciously looked like clothes. The man seemed to frown as he stared at a blue and green design before brushing the hologram away as he focused on another one.

 _'He really is just like big D'_

Leo thought with a sad smile as he stepped inside, making Berosus' head snap up with a smile.

"Leo! I am glad that you are here." The man said as he stood up from his seat and went over to wrap his arm around the teens shoulders to walk him closer as he pointed from one hologram to the next.

"I need your advice." The man started, "Your descriptions on human clothing have intrigued me so I wanted to ask you, which one do you think would look best on me. I feel as though this one would fit me better but the colour of this one brings out the brilliance of my eyes."

 _'Yup, exactly like big D'_

Leo thought as he rolled his eyes before he spoke, "Of course it does. Look big- I mean Barry. Minussa said I have to come get something for the ceremony-"

"Ah yes the elixir." Berosus said as he walked across the lab. "I have almost forgotten about the ceremony, it feels as if you are already part of our family."

"Yeah it does doesn't it." Leo said as he waved his hand and a silver chair slowly rose up from the ground. The teen sat down, careful to make sure that his robe kept everything that needed covering covered before looking up to find Berosus staring at him in slight wonder.

"What?"

Berosus blinked and just shook his head, before turning back to the wall where he summoned a huge freezer with gleaming double doors. The man opened the cooling unit and started looking through the many coloured bottles inside. "Nothing... Are you excited about the evening's ceremony?"

"Yeah, I mean I was a little surprised at first and Mills told me that if I accepted I might not be able to go home so at first I didn't know what to do but," Leo paused to look out the window to stare at the moons. "It just feels like I belong here, with you guys you know? And Dre is... It's still a little weird cause he's so much like my brother Chase, but it just feels right with him. I never even thought that I could like other guys but he's so-"

"Overwhelming?" Berosus asked as he looked up at the human and Leo nodded.

"Intense, especially when we touch. Is that normal?"

Berosus shrugged as he took a bottle of bright purple liquid from the freezer and turned away, prompting the device to close and dissolve back into the floor. "Yes and no. Do you feel the same way around any of the others?"

"No."

Berosus took a deep breath as he went to stand by the desk in the centre and a measuring cup and a vile appeared, "Alorus' remarks on the fragility of humans are not all said in humour Leo. You are more sensitive than we are and in that way our emotions can influence you to a greater degree, remember also that we can feel your emotions. Therefore, the intensity that you feel is a sort of combination of Adrahasis' feelings for you as well as your own feelings being reflected from him."

"Wait so what I feel-"

"Is a combination of your attraction towards each other, yes." Berosus said measuring out a small amount of purple liquid, it slowly streamed out of the oddly shaped bottle. Sliding out like slime and making the human pull a face. "I am sure you have felt the happiness that Alorus always seems to display, Gamil-sin's shyness. Minussa's compassion. Those are not only their emotions but also yours being reflected from them, which is why I'm sure you've felt Zaidu's attraction towards you. But since you feel contempt towards him you do not feel anything pleasant around him. Which could be the real reason why you constantly reject him."

"I constantly reject him cause he's an asshole." Leo grumbled and Berosus frowned at the boy, wondering what on earth that reference meant before he simply shook his head in dismissal.

"Either way, it matters not since you are to be Adrahasis' centre. He is very happy to have you as his."

"Yeah and I'm happy to be his, it's just-" Leo stopped himself and stared down at the floor making Berosus look up to stare at him in confusion. "I'm already starting to miss home, my world wasn't as amazing as this one but, I still loved it there. I'm pretty sure big D and Chase would lose their minds if they ever saw this lab, Bree would probably loose her mind over Sige and Adam would eat out half of the city's food." Leo's head snapped up and he gave Berosus a smile, "Hey, maybe once you get the the time machine fixed I could go visit."

"Go back? Leo you cannot go back to your world."

Leo frowned, "Why? Is this because of the ceremony or-"

"No it is not that, it is..." Berosus paused as he set the viles down on the table and took a deep breath before looking back up at the human. "Leo, I wanted to tell you believe me I did. But when Adrahasis came to me asking permission to court you I thought that it would be better not to just yet. I did not want to make it seem like you had no other options but to accept his advances."

"What are you talking about?"

"You cannot go back to your world because you have no world to go back to."

Leo's eyes went wide, "What?!"

Berosus took a deep breath, "I realised it a few weeks ago, when you first came to the lab and summoned a table. The human mind should not be capable of that, our technology is far too advanced for you to be able to do the things you can do-... Summoning things in the lab, sensing the mechanics that our androids operate on and I am sure you've seen the glow that appears when we teleport objects. A human mind would not be able to perceive all those things, it is impossible."

"So, isn't that a good thing?"

"Normally yes, but when I did the tests on you, they showed that your body has been adapting to our environment, your mind is evolving at a much faster pace than it is meant to be. It is like a virus, changing you so you can adapt and thrive in our world."

"You mean I caught some kind of disease?!" Leo all but screeched as he jumped from his seat and Berosus stepped forward.

"No, no. There is nothing _'wrong'_ with you, you are simply adapting to survive in your new home. At first I did not understand why but then you showed me the image on your holo device and it all made sense."

"What made sense?"

"That was not you in the image Leo. It was a version of you yes, but it wasn't you."

"...what?"

"When you went back in time to save your brothers and sister you started a new chain of events that created an alternate future one that was different from the one you came from."

"Yeah that was the whole point." Leo said as he walked over to the desk, "To create a future where Adam Bree and Chase were still alive."

"Yes, but you do not come from a world where they are alive, you come from a world where they are dead, therefore you do not belong in the new future and why you are here."

"I don't understand."

"Look," Berosus said as his hand gave a brief glow and Leo's holophone appeared in his hand, the man set it down on the desk and turned it on making the picture he saw earlier in the time machine appear. "In this picture, this Leo has these abilities, the ones you call bionics does he not?"

Leo gave a nod as he stared at the picture of him throwing some kind of energy sphere, "Yeah."

"Do you have bionics?"

"No."

"Well then if this is you and you are meant to be back in this world to complete this future then why do you not have bionics right now?"

The human's eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"Think about it child. If this is you and you are meant to go back, then why do you not have any memories passed the point you saving your siblings? Why did you not know that you would be the one to save them, why do you not have these abilities as well? The only logical answer is that you are no longer part of that world, you changed time and because you are part of a time that no longer exists, you were removed from that dimension while your younger alternate carried on after saving your Adam, Bree and Chase."

Leo's eyes went wide.

It totally makes sense, but-

"If that's true then shouldn't have have vanished from existence, I'm not part of that dimension so why am I here?"

"Because time moves in a strange circle that's filled with curves and turns." Berosus explained as he gestured to the picture, "This reality only exists because you went back in time to create it. If you vanished from existence then the circle however illogical it may seem, would be incomplete. Your brother's and sisters would cease to exist and it would be a constant loop of you going back into time and disappearing over and over again. Your actions created a... Hole in the circle, so to repair that hole you must exist in a world where there will only be one of you in a different dimension."

"But what about your Leo, shouldn't there be a parallel version of me here too." Leo said sound a little bit panicked, "If he's here or he's born then what happens then?"

Berosus looked away for a moment as we spoke, "We already had a Leo, but he... He did not make it passed child birth."

"What-... How do-"

"Minussa was carrying a child fifty years ago, but he did not make it. We may seem nearly invincible as we are now but it is difficult for our kind to conceive safely." The man said quietly as he ran hand through his hair. "After I ran those tests on you, I realised that your DNA was a partial match to his. He would have been Adrahasis, Alorus and Namtar's younger brother. Therefore, Adrahasis may never have found his centre had that been the case for you see as open as we are to personal choice. We do not approve of incest."

"I thought that centre's are chosen."

"They are, but there is a very strong chance Adrahasis might have found attraction in him as he does in you." Berosus said with a slight cringe before he continued, "I believe that your time device sending you here, was not a malfunction but time simply repairing itself in the most logical way possible. By sending you to a dimension where a Leo does not exist and there is no danger of one reappearing again. It sent you here to maintain balance, but in doing so it also gave you a new life."

"Wow." Leo said as he sat down, not even realising that he'd summoned a chair without thinking about it first when one suddenly appeared beneath him. Berosus smiled as he went back to the elixir. "So I can never go back?"

"No, you have been... Expelled from that world. Even if you tried to use the machine it would just send you back here. You were fortunate that there was a dimension were you could be sent after you left your world. It is quite possible that the time device might not have worked for anyone else but you."

"So if your Leo hadn't died-"

"Then you would not have been able to go back in time."

"But- what If I went to a different dimension and not another time, what then?"

Berosus' head gave a slight tilt, "Different dimension not time. Provided that no time was not altered and you returned at approximately the same time as you left then nothing would have changed. Your body would simply adapt to that dimensions version of you so in a way, I suppose you would share the same body. There is a possibility that he would go to your time before switching back again for the same amount of time. To maintain a balance."

"Wait a minute." Leo started as he looked up at the man, "So all those scientists all those people that have tried to go back in time couldn't because there were no dead versions of themselves."

"Something would be changed, because there is no way that they could go to another time without altering something even if it wasn't intentionally altered. That would trigger a change and in doing so transform their world into a reality where their present selves do not exist. Time prevented their travels to prevent an imperfection from being created, imperfections could cause disastrous results in the fabric of the universe."

"Wow..." Leo paused for a moment biting his bottom lip as his mind seemed to race when it suddenly settled on one disturbing thought.

Did big D know?

Is that why he sent Leo instead of himself, because he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Mr. Davenport explained why Leo had to go. He said that his weight wouldn't allow it, he even started crying as he ate some cookie dough ice cream which in turn encouraged some sympathy from Leo and he agreed to go. Not that he would have needed much encouragement to go on a mission but still.

Did he know this would happen, that Leo might never come back again?

"What about the people from the reality I came from, what happened to them?"

"Time moves in a circle, an illogical circle that has many curved and turns but a circle none the less." Berosus repeated as he finished measuring out the vile of elixir and set the bottle down. "You did not alter events in a different time and dimension, only the time. Say for example you had left your dimension and time, gone to another and altered things in that dimension. Things would have changed for that dimension but you would still be able to return to your own time and dimension, the one in which you belong. But you went to a different time _in your dimension_ creating a gap where you basically just vanish into thin air. It is not like death where you are permanently removed, universal energies recognise when there is something missing where something should be."

"The moment you left your time to start the chain of events that changed your future, your world immediately began to deconstruct and adapt to the new changes. It picks up from the moment you met with your passed self, from that point on, your world and everyone in it dissolved because you were removed. Not transferred to another parallel where you can simply be brought back at the exact same time and nothing is changed. You left your time, altered the time stream and it adapted to the changes just as your body is adapting to fit into this world. Time fixed the gap you created by removing your future but could not remove you because your part of the circle, your going back in time, is what desolved the old one and completes the path of this new future."

"But there was a different picture on there first, of me with a dog-"

"Simple cross dimensional interference, you did not belong in that time so it just showed you an option of a different you in another dimension. Your _'big D'_ , the future you lived in that other world, no longer exists."

Wait a minute, doesn't that technically mean he disintegrated big D?

No, no it means that big D never existed. He just carried on from the point after Leo arrived in the passed time.

But there's still something he doesn't get.

"How come my holophone hasn't disappeared yet, it belongs to that time and future doesn't it?"

At that Berosus smiled, "Haven't you wondered what we did with your old clothes?"

Leo blinked in surprise when he realised that he hasn't even thought about them in weeks. He can't even remember what they looked like.

Jeans or were they slacks, a t-shirt it had something printed on it and it was...

Blue? No green? White?

The man's smile grew, "They disappeared a few days after Minussa started making you new clothes, they disappeared just as that future did."

"Why?"

"Because you were no longer holding onto them. We are capable of many things in this dimension, we cannot artificially maintain life, but we are capable of things humans could only dream of. The moment you arrived your body and mind began to adapt and the first thing you did was subconsciously preserve your human possessions so they could not be destroyed, but when Minussa gave you new clothes your old clothes began to disappear. Because you accepted the fact that you would no longer need them so they dissolved just as your old world. Have you seen the time machine once since you came in here today?"

Leo's eyes widened when he looked around and realised that he hadn't.

What did it look like again?

A blue... No red chair, copper bars?

"I just thought you stored it away somewhere?"

Berosus grinned, "It was here in the lab when I was speaking to Zaidu and Adrahasis, but when I came back after you accepted my sons gift it was nowhere to be seen. You stopped holding onto it when you came to the conclusion that you did not need it. Meaning you really have no intention of ever leaving here, whether you fully realise it or not."

"And the holophone?"

"It too will disappear eventually, once you are ready to let it go, but it holds sentimental value. Reminders of your family and the future you fought so hard to achieve, so that might take a while."

Leo reached out towards the holographic image and it filled with static making him flinch back, "Why can I see this if I can't be part of it?"

"The force of your will. You have accepted that you cannot go back, that this is no longer your world." Berosus said sadly as he looked up at the picture of the smiling teens, "But you cannot let go of them, of the future you so desperately wanted to be part of. Somehow you created a link through this holo device to that future. One day when you let go of it, let go of Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. It will disappear as well."

"Wow wait. So I have super powers now?"

Berosus laughed, "No more than we do. Do not worry, you will learn to control it with time."

"Will I forget?"

"You will forget some things, things of little importance. Memories that seem to pale in comparison with your new reality. But you will remember who you are, where you came from and you will remember _them_. True connections like those are difficult to dissolve."

"But I'll never see them again."

"Cross dimensional warps might make it possible for them to come here or for you to go there, but it is cross dimensional not time travel. To maintain a balance their counter parts will have to go to that world and vice versa, it is inescapable. So no. It is not likely that you will ever see them again."

"You know what's weird?"

"Weird?"

The human rolled his eyes, "It means very strange."

"Oh. What is _weird_?"

Leo sighed, "I'm not even sad that I can't go back. I miss them, but I don't really want to go back. I've been feeling that way for weeks and... I guess now I know why."

"Then it has already begun." Berosus said as he stood up straight and handed the human the vile in his hands, "Now for the next step."

Leo took the vile and stared at it warily for a moment before looking up at the man in front of him, "What's this for again?"

"It is the final step in the cleansing ritual," Berosus paused for a moment, "Well it is not really part of our customs but we have learnt to integrate it into the ritual."

"If it isn't part of your customs then why do I need to drink it?"

Berosus cringed, "Did Namtar not tell you?"

Leo frowned, "Tell me what?"

"Well since you are Adrahasis' centre it is simply in your best interests to drink this," Leo blinked in surprise when a light almost invisible blush spread over his face, "It will make the bonding process... easier and less painful."

"Painful? What do you mean painful, no one said anything about pain-"

Berosus cursed quietly in his head, why does Namtar torture him so?!

"Leo, you realise that the bonding between yourself and Adrahasis will be done through sexual intercourse do you not?"

Leo's eyes went wide, "...what..."

"Has no one told you? I would have thought that Gamil-sin would have atleast-"

"He told me that he and Al'... Did it when they were bonded. But he didn't tell me that that's how you- you know. Besides those two are like a rabbits they're always getting it on."

"Well what did you think would happen?"

"I don't know. Eat a couple of fruit, pick some leaves say some vows whatever!" Leo said in frustration as he glared at the vile, "I didn't know I'd have to... You know, with him."

Berosus frowned, "Do you not want to have sexual intercourse with him?"

Leo shifted a bit in his seat and Berosus had to hold back a laugh, "That's not the point."

"Are you unwilling to have sexual intercourse with him?"

"Again that's not the point."

Berosus sighed, "Do you want to be with Adrahasis?"

"Yes of course I do but-"

"Then drink the elixir child, you will be fine." The man said turning back towards his holographic clothes as he gave a scoff, "If you react this way now, I can only imagine your reaction when you see Adrahasis."

"Ok what's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked in exasperation and Berosus glanced down at him.

"What did Namtar tell you about bonding?"

"She said once it is completed the body will reflect the mind."

"And that is all you need to know. Now drink the vile and hurry to meet Alorus, I am sure Adrahasis is already waiting by now."

Leo huffed, "Not until you tell me what it does."

Berosus gave an exasperated sigh, "Leo think of what you know about sexual intercourse between men. Now in that frame of mind what part of your body would need to be less painful for the process to be more enjoyable for you?"

The human's expression twisted in thought when it hit him and he gaped almost dropping the vile in his hand, "Wait a minute, why am I-... Why do I have to be the girl?"

"Girl?" Berosus frowned and Leo felt himself flush, "Please don't make me say it."

"Oh, _girl_. I would advise you not to speak in such ways before Namtar and Minussa. And you are the _girl_ because you chose it to be so."

"When did I-"

"When you bit into the gift. Biting the golden side meant that you chose to be the centre instead of the protector. It is unusual for one being courted to receive that choice, but Adrahasis insists on giving you as much freedom as possible."

"But I didn't know that!"

Berosus gave another sigh, "I really must speak with Namtar once morning breaks and you must get to Adrahasis before twilight. The elixir will help create a self sustaining lubricant of sorts it also adds elasticity so you... Will not be hurt but will not lose... Well let us just say it makes conventional preparation unnecessary without any harsh side effects."

Leo gulped and stared at the vile with a new kind of horror in his eyes. Well if it makes things hurt less, since he's apparently bottoming then-

The human downed the vile in one gulp, surprisingly enough it didn't taste as horribly as it looked. It actually wasn't half bad.

"It tastes like that copper fruit stuff I had a while back."

"Yes, it is one of Adrahasis' favourites. I made sure to flavour it that way."

Leo gave the man an incredulous look, "If I'm the one drinking it then why does it matter if it tastes like one of Adrahasis' favourite fruit?"

Berosus blanched and quickly went over to grab Leo's shoulders and steer him out of his lab, "You must get to Adrahasis now, quickly child there isn't much time left."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready Leo?"

Alorus asked as he glanced down at the human beside him, letting his lips quirk up in a slight grin at the clear anxiety that he could feel reflecting off of him.

Leo glanced up at him for a brief moment and let out a deep breath, "Yeah... Yeah I'm ready I'm just-"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

Alorus gave a slight shrug, "It is normal to be nervous, this is a very large step you are taking and after only a few weeks." The taller man let his head tilt to the side a bit, "My courtship to Gamil-sin lasted for three months before I gave him the fruit of the centre. I must say, I'm genuinely surprised that my brother moved so quickly."

Leo paused, "Do you think-are you guys O.K with-"

"Do not misunderstand, child, I am glad to have you in our family. We all are, but it is not often that Adrahasis moves so quickly. It is rare for him to follow anything but his mind when he makes a decision. It is quite refreshing actually."

A moment of silence fell between them and Alorus gave the human another glance as he spoke, "You really have nothing to be nervous about Leo. Adrahasis adores you."

"I know and I like him too. I want to do this. It's all just happening a little fast."

"That much is true, but I have no doubt in my mind that all will be as it is meant to be. All you really need to get through is the bonding, after that there is nothing more you need to worry about."

"Just the bonding huh?" Leo said as he stared down at the carpet beneath his feet and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the way his face started burning with heat as he asked, "How is that going to work, exactly?"

"How will it-..." Alorus stopped to stare at the human making Leo stop as well while the man frowned in confusion. "Did Namtar not tell you?"

"No, she didn't." Leo said giving an exasperated sigh, "Apparently there's a lot she hasn't told me."

"In reality there isn't really much you have to do." Alorus said with a slight shrug as he started walking again. "The main thing is to trust in Adrahasis and hope that he does not accidentally kill you."

"Kill me?!" Leo screeched and Alorus cringed as he turned back towards the human, "What do you mean, accidentally kill me?! I thought we were going to... Well we were going to have to-... You're not saying that he could kill me by... Exactly what are you people made off?!"

"Calm yourself child, there is nothing to worry about. So he may accidentally kill you, surely that is not too bad is it?"

Leo just stared at the man in complete silence, "Al'."

"Yes, Leo?"

"Why is there a possibility that Dre might kill me?"

"Because there is a possibility of death with all centres during the bonding process Leo and with human's being as fragile as they are well..." Alorus trailed off as he looked Leo over and the teen just stared at him in shock.

"What?!"

Alorus turned back towards Leo and took a deep breath as he tried to explain, "When I chose Anatu as my centre, he faced a similar risk by accepting, for during the bonding process, the protector is not himself Leo."

"What does that mean?"

"The process of bonding is not only about joining two souls Leo, but it is also about joining the protector's mind with his body. Namtar should have told you about this." Alorus gave a heavy sigh before his eyes lit up and he explained, "With Gamil-sin and myself. It worked like so; I am his protector, therefore my body and mind must reach their highest pique in development for me to be able to fulfil my duties as his protector. He is the centre therefore his body will develop but not to the extent of mine. You see Leo, I too was the size of a half grown grain root like my brother once."

"Wait so you were short like he is?" Leo asked and Alorus gave a solemn nod and a cringe.

"It was quite horrifying, that being said I was still much bigger than Adrahasis. I doubt I would ever meet one as minuscule as dear Adrahasis." The man added quickly and Leo just rolled his eyes as he continued. "When you and Adrahasis ate the fruit you started a... Reaction. The silver half of the fruit allows for advanced development in growth and mental vitality while the golden side only allows for growth by a certain degree. Unfortunately the process is quite volatile, such excellerated growth can do unimaginable amounts of damage and because of this his mind will disconnect from his body leaving nothing but a raging shell of pure desire behind until the bonding begins, but there is a limited amount of time to do that. That is why you and Adrahasis must be bonded before the rise of the third moon, because if you don't Adrahasis' mind will be lost forever and only the body will remain."

"So what he'll go insane?" Leo's eyes went wide, "Wait a minute how will-... How will _that_ stop him from going crazy?"

At that part Alorus smiled, "Because you are his centre child. You are the string that will hold him in place, the link that he requires to maintain harmony between his body and mind. That is why when you two are bonded, his body and mind will be bonded as well. But if he should lose you well... _Going crazy_ will be the only thing left to do."

Oh great now they tell him!

"It is the same for myself with Gamil-sin, as it is for Namtar with Sige. A centre is just that to their protector. Their centre, without one we do not exist. That is why the coming of age does not count until the centre has been chosen and bonded and why you are still a child until then."

Leo took a deep breath and prayed for patience.

Damn it Namtar! Why didn't she tell him about all this?! "So, what do I have to do?"

"Nothing." Alorus said as he turned back and started walking again. "At least nothing of such great significance. You are aware of how sexual intercourse works right Leo."

"Yeah." Leo answered as he walked on after the other.

"Well, there is nothing more to do than that. Although if I were you I would let Adrahasis take control. He is unstable at the moment, if he senses so much as an inkling of resistance he may lose control."

Alorus suddenly stopped in front of a bronze covered door, engraved with markings that looked like the tree he saw in the centre of the temple gardens once. It was huge with lots of twisting branches of hundreds of fruit hanging from it's branches.

At first Leo thought that the tree was just pretty.

How wrong he was.

"This is it?"

"Yes, from here on you go in alone." Alorus said with a smile as he nodded towards the door, "Adrahasis waits for you inside."

Leo paused to stare at the door only noticing how silent the hallway seemed. "It's so quiet."

"That is because this room has been made to withhold all sound because... Well, you will soon understand why."

Leo looked up at the man as a feeling of dread fell over him and he gulped, "Just let him take control right?"

"Right." Alorus agreed when he quickly added, "Oh and do not forget to tell him your name."

"My name? But he already knows-"

"Just do not forget and take this." Alorus interrupted as he handed the human a small silver key before he turned away and walked back down the hall and Leo gaped, "Wait you're leaving me here?!"

"I have my own centre to bother with at the moment." Alorus said with a shrug as he waved back to the human, "If you are still alive by daybreak then I will see you at breakfast."

"Al!"

"I wish you luck, Leo."

"At least tell me what the key is for?!"

"It is for the chains, goodnight brother."

Leo just watched as the man disappeared around the corner and huffed out an annoyed sigh. The human gave the door a weary look before reaching out to turn the doorknob, clutching the key tightly in his free other hand.

What did he mean by chains anyway?

Leo turned the knob and as soon as the door slid open he heard noises that made him freeze. There were loud roars and clangs, like an animal was locked up somewhere and was trying to escape. The human felt his heart start pounding in his chest, but he still took a deep breath as he slowly pushed the door further to reveal a scene so shocking Leo could do nothing more than stare.

It was Chase, I mean Adrahasis.

But he was huge!

Eight-no-Nine feet tall! His hair had grown out a bit, down to his shoulders, his frame was bigger, he looked like he gained at least another hundred pounds in muscle mass, which honestly didn't really look like much his new height seemed to make up for it.

Seriously though, he was scary huge.

Leo just stood there staring at the man that was screaming as it repeatedly slammed the chains that bound him against the floor roaring furiously as he tried to pull the restraints from the wall when it suddenly froze and turned towards the door.

The human just stood there staring back at Dre or Dre's super raged body and it did the same until it let out a sudden ear bursting roar that made Leo scream in surprise as he scrambled back against the door, when all he felt was the cold hard wall and he turned back to find that the door had disappeared.

Wasn't he standing outside the door? How did that even happen?!

Another roar brought Leo back as the man had started pacing by then, dragging the heavy chains bound around it's wrists as it paced back and forth behind what looked like a pile of sheets and pillows just thrown on the floor. The human had to fight back the flush that was quickly creeping up his neck when he realised that Adrahasis was completely naked and well...

Let's just say, the carpets match the drapes and the carpet is a lot smaller than he'd thought it would be considering the rest of Adrahasis' body but it was still big enough to make Leo seriously start to reconsider what he was about to do.

I mean, how is _that_ supposed to fit in _there_.

 _'You must be bonded before the rise of the third moon or Adrahasis' mind will be lost.'_

He has to do this.

Alorus' words came back to him and Leo took a deep breath and gulped once as he stepped forward, still clutching that key in his hand, silently cursing Minussa for putting him in that ridiculous silk robe.

Adrahasis stopped when it saw the human's approach watching carefully as it came closer, Leo paused for a moment before taking another deep breath as he walked around the pillows on the floor. Adrahasis stood perfectly still but Leo almost froze when the other let out a low warning growl as he got closer.

The shackles around Dre's wrists were connected to chains that were bolted to the walls and Leo carefully moved closer trying to ignore the growls that just got louder as he did when he reached down towards the shackles and the growling stopped.

Leo wanted to chance a look up at the man when he felt heavy breaths fan out over the top of his head making him freeze for a moment, before reaching down with the key to unlock the shackles.

One dropped to the floor with a loud clatter before the other did the same and before Leo could even think about moving out of the way he was suddenly grabbed and pushed down to the hard marble floors. The human gasped out in pain thanking every god and deity out there that he didn't hit his head too hard when he looked up to find Adrahasis' hulking form over him.

The other glared as he opened his mouth to let out a loud roar making Leo flinch at the sound when both his hands were grabbed in one large hand and he was yanked off the floor. Dangling above ground like a rag doll as the other glared with burning rage.

"Dre, it's Leo! Stop!" Leo said trying to get the other to snap out of it, Adrahasis just gave another glare burning anger in his features and he was instantly brought back to all those times that Chase glitched when they were younger.

Right now Adrahahsis was like a more pissed off, much stronger version of Spike and there was no way to stop Spike. You usually just had to ride it out and wait for the commando app to deactivate.

But Adrahasis isn't Chase, this isn't just some glitch that'll deactivate on it's own and Leo almost shut his eyes as he waited for the next blow when

 _'Do not forget to tell him your name'_

But Leo said his name and it didn't change a thing-

 _'Muranu. That is your new name'_

Leo's eyes snapped open and he screamed.

"Muranu!"

Adrahasis stopped to stare at the human while Leo's heart continued to pound in his chest as he spoke again.

"Yeah. Muranu, your centre, right Dre?"

The man pulled the human forward and Leo tried to ignore the rigid shiver that ran down his spine as Dre ran his nose against the side of the human's neck, as he took a deep breath and a pur rumbled from his throat.

Leo let out a sigh of relief only to gasp yet again when the robe still draped around his shoulders was ripped off in one felt swoop, making the human flinch at the slight burning pain.

"OW, can you please warn me before you do that?"

Adrahasis purred again moving towards the pillows and sheets on the floor to put the human down and Leo squirmed for a moment as the soft materials slid over the smooth marble grounds.

Leo flushed when he realised exactly how naked he was and closed his legs since he's been feeling a little... Weird since he left the lab.

He felt wet.

Wet down _there_ and it was kinda gross, the robe made him forget about the grossness at least a little but now he was painfully aware of the grossness in all it's gross glory.

"Uh... Dre?"

Just let him have control-

Oh, fuck this is so weird!

The human's eyes went wide when Adrahasis suddenly started crawling over him, running his nose all along Leo's chest as he braced both hands on either side of the teen's body all while purring the entire time.

Leo squeaked and tried to squirm away when Dre suddenly gave his neck a long lick only to be forced to lie back on his back when the other pushed him down. A low growl left Dre's throat and Leo tried to keep his breathing steady. The warm shivers were back, the ones that made his breath hitch and his brain malfunction for as long as they maintained contact.

Leo squirmed again, this time arching up into the man above him when Adrahasis licked him again, down lower over his chest. Adrahasis' hulking form crowded over him and it might have made Leo feel claustrophobic if it weren't for the fact that he was getting a little turned on right now. But then his world shut down when Adrahasis suddenly moved forward and locked their lips in a deep kiss.

Leo's breath hitched in his throat, warm sparks went off all over his body making the human moan as he reached up to wrap his arms around Adrahasis' shoulders. The man pulled away to start biting down the side of his neck. They stung sine Adrahasis' teeth were sharp enough to leave marks behind, but that only made Leo moan even more. Dre moved down lower still making those short nips and bites while Leo writhed and moaned beneath him when the human was suddenly turned all around and upside down again and he found himself on his hands and knees.

He should feel seriously intimidated by Adrahasis' size by now. After all he is seriously huge, maybe even bigger than Alorus. He could probably crush Leo's head with one hand if he really wanted to that thought should have left Leo terrified, but surprisingly enough he wasn't. If anything it just turned him on even more.

A large hand suddenly slid up between his legs, going up his thighs to push his legs apart. Completely ignoring the fact that he was already getting hard Leo almost felt himself snap out of his haze as the reality of what was going to happen set in.

The teen took deep breaths to calm his nerves when Adrahasis pushed his legs further apart as he leaned down over the human's back and licked a long trail leading all the way from his spine down over his-

Leo gasped when he felt Adrahasis tongue slide in between the cheeks of his ass and down over his entrance. He could feel himself flush horribly.

The human reached out for one of the pillows that lay scattered around him and buried his face in the pillows soft surface in a weak attempt to hide his embarrassment and stop himself for crying out for more. He felt Adrahasis' tongue lap at his entrance one more time when it pushed against the crease until it slid inside.

Leo let out a sharp cry into the pillow. He could feel Adrahasis breaths while sharp teeth grazed against his skin as the man's tongue swirled around forcing a shudder from the human as he moaned into the pillow. Adrahasis' tongue reached a lot further than Leo would have thought it was possible, running along his insides while the man growled until he slid the appendage out and Leo let out a deep sigh, both in relieved and a little annoyed that it was gone.

It felt incredibly good, but some lost part of his shame refused to acknowledge that. Adrahasis slowly moved up over the human, running his nose along Leo's spine until he got back up to his neck while the teen panted heavily.

The man purred softly into the human's ear and Leo lifted his head to take a gasping breath of air when he felt something much bigger and more solid than a tongue pressing against his hole while a two large hands went down to wrap around his hips.

"Dre..."

Adrahasis let out one final growl before he entered the smaller human in one hard thrust forcing Leo's jaw to go slack as his back arched back and his entire body tensed but not in pain.

He felt... Full.

So full Leo could barely even think straight and after a few tense moments of silence his lungs began to burn at the lack of oxygen and he suddenly remembered to breathe.

Something inside of him was hit, something that made everything burn and his eyes fill with stars. Tense pleasure washed over him making the teen simply freeze in shock.

Adrahasis let out panting breaths against his shoulder, resting some of his weight on him. Leo took a slow deep breath to relax his muscles and suddenly Adrahasis started to move, making long hard thrusts into the human's body. Leo gasped and groaned as his body rocked back and forth with Dre's movements. The other man growled as his hands tightened on Leo's hips, sure to leave bruises as he started picking up his pace.

"Ah! Ahhh... Dre..." Leo moaned as that spot was hit with every thrust that Adrahasis made while the other growled and purred against his back, leaning down to bite into the human's shoulder when the pleasure became even more intense. Leo's head fell back against Adrahasis as he breathed hard, moving back against the large length that pounded into him.

"Dre-" Leo's breath hitched as heat started to pool in the bottom of his stomach and he bit his lip, as the other's teeth sank into his skin making him cry out in pain and forcing something inside of him to snap. The human came with a scream of the other's name as he dropped into a dense haze, Leo's arms went weak and he probably would've collapsed if it weren't for Adrahasis wrapping an arm around his chest to pull him up.

Adrahasis was still moving making smooth hard thrusts into Leo's heat while Leo just lay back against his chest, completely limp while small sparks of static edged around his daze as Dre continued to move. It was starting to feel a little overwhelming now, Leo whimpered as those tired strings of pleasure just kept pulling through him until Adrahasis suddenly let out a loud growl and Leo groaned when he was filled with a surge of heat as Dre finally came and fell backwards onto the floor.

Leo gave a grunt of surprise when he fell back onto Adrahasis chest but made no attempt to move as he slowly came down from his haze. Heavy panting breath's filled the room as the two started to come down from their highs and Leo was about to try and roll over onto the floor when and arm fell over his waist stopping him short.

"Muranu." Leo let out a soft sigh when the other spoke, relieved that Adrahasis was back to normal, or at least he hopes he's back to normal. "Are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?"

Leo lifted his hand up to feel around the bite mark on his shoulder, it was still tender and still stung a bit but otherwise he didn't really feel all that bad.

In fact, Leo's sure he's never quite felt this relaxed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Really good actually." The human said with a small smile spreading across his face and Adrahasis let out a snort. Leo pulled the arm around him off his waist and rolled over onto the floor, causing Adrahasis cock to slip out of him and making Leo gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

It didn't feel right, Leo was half tempted to ask Dre to fuck him again when he decided to just suck it up and lie down.

Leo lied down on his side facing the other, slowly taking a moment to really take in the man beside him for the first without any shock and fear getting in the way.

Adrahasis' hair was longer, down to his shoulders if Leo had to guess. He didn't look quite as big as Leo remembered when he stepped into the room, now he looks more like he's around six' five which is still big but kinda short considering everyone else in this dimension.

Leo's eyes slipped down Dre's frame over his chest down his arms towards his, well...

The human flushed as he looked away, more than just a little surprised that he could still feel his legs considering exactly what was inside of him.

Thank you Berosus

Leo looked up to find Adrahasis smirking at him since Leo knows that Dre could read his emotions, he was pretty sure he knew why.

The man opened his mouth to speak and Leo could almost see the words forming in his mind, but Leo stopped him short.

"Don't even think about going there."

The other smirked as he moved to press a quick kiss against his cheek, his tongue darted out briefly and Leo had to fight back against the urge to flinch away.

"You taste like copper fruit."

Leo sighed, "Of course I do." Adrahasis just laughed as he lied back down.

"What does Muranu mean?" Leo asked curiously and Dre's eyes softened, "Little lion."

" _Little_?" Leo asked incredulously and the other just shrugged, "You are quite small child."

"Oh come on, I thought going through this whole bonding thing means you're not a kid anymore."

"It does."

"So why-"

"Because you are tiny and I no longer qualify as the smallest being in the room, besides, all humans are children. It is just the way things are."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Wonderful."

Adrahasis just smiled as he reached over to brush the pad of his thumb against Leo's cheek, the human shut his eyes and sighed as he spoke, "So, I'm yours now huh?"

"As I am yours," Adrahasis said as he moved a bit closer and Leo just leaned into his touch and opened his eyes, "I could've used a little more warning though, you kinda sprung that proposal on me earlier."

Adrahasis frowned, "Warning? Did Namtar not tell you about-"

"About your dating rituals, nope she didn't say a word."

"Oh-" The man's eyes went wide and Leo could both see and feel him start to panic and he quickly moved forward to press a soft kiss against Dre's lips causing the panic to fade to a little before he pulled back and spoke, "It's O.K, I knew what I was doing when I accepted so there's no reason to freak out, alright? I want to be here... I want to stay here with you."

Adrahasis just stared back into the human's eyes swallowing hard as he asked, "Even if it meant never going home to your world?"

Leo looked away and rolled onto his stomach with his elbows braced on the ground as he shook his head, "That isn't my world anymore-"

"What do you-"

"I belong here, with you." Leo said softly and Adrahasis started to blush as the words sank in. The man moved closer and gave Leo a slow kiss that the human returned before Leo pulled back and smiled as he lifted his right hand and turned his palm upwards. The human seemed to stare at the empty space on his hand in deep concentration when it suddenly started to glow.

Dre's eyes went wide when the glow grew brighter before it dimmed again and Leo's holophone was left behind.

"How did you do that?"

Leo's smile grew a little more as he turned the phone on and a holo image of him, Adam, Bree and Chase appeared. The human set the device down on the floor and leaned his head on Adrahasis' shoulder as he spoke.

"I'll tell you later."

 **The end**

 **A/N: not very happy with the sex scene, but whatever it was necessary.**

 **O.K word list;**

 **Arammu - love**

 **Adrahasis - great intelligence**

 **Alorus - Adam or ram of light**

 **Gamil-sin - benefit of sin**

 **Anatu - pure**

 **Namtar - destiny**

 **Sige - the heaven**

 **Minussa - bride**

 **Zaidu - the hunter**

 **Berosus - saviour**

 **Nabu-kullani (Douglas) - chaldean astronomer**

 **Gibil (Sebastian) - the fire god**

 **Ahu - brother**

 **Ahuti - sister**

 **Please review**


	5. AlphaBetaLeo

**A/N: next one**

 **Summary: Being a lone wolf isn't easy, so when Sebastian was invited to join the Davenport pack he was relieved and everything was going well... Until he made the mistake of hitting on Leo**

 **Warnings: AU rated T cause there's nothing all that bad in this one. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, dom/sub tones, werewolf universe. Slightly slutty Leo**

The boy grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down, sealing their lips in a deep kiss.

Sebastian braced one hand against the door behind the boy while the other rested on Leo's hip, steadying him as he wrapped his arms tightly around the taller teens neck to bring their bodies as closely together as possible.

After a few seconds of mind numbing kisses Sebastian pulled back a bit to bury his head on the side of Leo's neck, taking in his scent while Leo let his head fall back against the door with a loud thud.

"Ow."

"Shhh." Sebastian hushed against Leo's lips, "Someone might hear you."

Leo just gave a grin, "I don't care." The boy reached back with one hand while the other stayed wrapped around Sebastian's neck to turn the key on the lock where he'd left it when he stopped after Sebastian tried to leave a few moments ago and Leo had to persuade him to stay.

The door unlocked with a soft click and Leo opened it the rest of the way, stumbling back into the dark house as he dragged Sebastian in along with him.

"Leo-"

"Relax. Big D isn't home, Bree's out with Caitlin, Adam sleeps like a rock and Chase is probably working in the lab." Leo said as he pushed the door shut and pulled the other teen close as he walked back towards the stairs with a grin. "We basically have the place to ourselves."

"What about your mom?"

"She's out of town, she won't be back till next week." Leo said as he pulled Sebastian down and gave him a kiss that the taller teen returned. "It's just you and me."

"I still shouldn't be here." Sebastian whispered even as his hands started feeling along Leo's sides and he took in a deep breath of the boy's scent. "They'll know I was here."

"Big bad alpha, scared of getting caught? I never thought I'd ever see the day." Leo teased as he continued to walk backwards and Sebastian let out an annoyed growl against his neck and Leo smirked when he felt Sebastian's hands rest on his hips before grasping tightly.

"Leo-"

"C'mon Bas, you have no idea what it's like." Leo groaned, against Sebastian's ear, kissing his way down the teens neck. "They won't touch me. They won't go anywhere near me."

"But-"

"Worst thing is they won't tell me why. Big D locks me in my room every time I go into heat. I can always hear Adam and Bree scratching and clawing at my door but I can't let them in." Leo's voice dropped and he breathed against Sebastian's ear as he continued to stumble backwards, up the stairs towards his room and the other followed using every bit of restraint he had not to just push the younger boy down and have his way with him right there on the stairs. "Everything burns and aches for days. It's so hot Sebastian."

"Leo-"

"Why do you even care?" Leo said with an annoyed growl, "You don't like them anyway, remember?"

That much is true.

Sebastian doesn't like the Davenports, he used to but he doesn't really anymore.

But joining them is the only way he'll survive, after all, no wolf can exist without a pack.

He used to have a pack, way back in the beginning.

At first it was just him, his father and his two brothers, Bob, Spin and Victor Krane. They lived in an old trailer on the outskirts of Vegas. It was small and kind of shitty but, Nevada's the only state with werewolf friendly-ish laws in the entire country. With all the laws and regulations there are in the rest of the country, not to mention the huge amounts of prejudice against werewolves, they didn't really have a lot of options.

No school, since the humans didn't want their children exposed to dangerous _'animals'_ as they're often referred to.

Little employment, since very few humans wanted to work along side dangerous _'animals'_ as they're often referred to.

And questionable healthcare, since the humans weren't exactly sure how they're supposed to treat the dangerous _animals_ as they're often referred, to anyway.

Needless to say, the Krane's were just a little bit bitter especially since they didn't exactly choose to be werewolves... Well Sebastian, Spin and Bob didn't choose. Victor was very much aware of what he was doing when he mixed his DNA with that of a werewolf before biting three orphan children in order to create his own pack.

Yeah, Victor's insane.

Sebastian didn't find that out until after he came of age and became aware of what he really was.

He's an alpha.

Unfortunately that discovery also led to Victor kicking him out since two alpha's can very rarely exist within the same pack without needing to share control and with his father being the control freak that he his, he wasn't willing to share anything with anyone.

He drifted around for a while, going from one town to the next. He could never really stay in one place too long since someone would notice something off about him or he'd have to leave every time the full moon came around. There were a few people here and there that would give him a break. Nice friendly humans that didn't mind werewolves all that much, but of course some other bigoted asshole would get in the way and he'd be forced to leave.

This went on for three years until he finally found himself in Mission Creak. A tiny quiet little town that Sebastian actually liked quite a bit.

He got a job at a local electronics store called Tech town and that's where he met them.

Bree and Chase Davenport.

They worked at the store on the weekends and at first Sebastian didn't have anything against them. They were nice enough. Chase's smart and Bree's kinda cool, for humans.

But they weren't really humans, they were wolves.

Apparently the Davenports found a way to suppress some of their more obvious werewolf traits and because of this they were able to live among the humans without being detected. Bree and Chase invited Sebastian over to the house one night since they could sympathise with his difficulties. If all went well then maybe Sebastian would have a new pack and he wouldn't have to move around anymore.

It all started off well enough.

Sebastian met Adam, Bree and Chase's older brother then Donald their father who was the main alpha of the pack. He didn't look like much at first glance but Sebastian learned fairly quickly exactly why there was never a challenge for his place on the pack. Adam's a beta along with Bree, Chase and mr. Davenport's mate Tasha.

Then last but not least there was Leo, Tasha's son and the pack omega.

Or at least that's how they explained it to him that first night he came over.

He should have known better.

They were friendly, a little weird, but still nice and mr. Davenport said that as long as he didn't try to challenge him then he was more than welcome to join the pack.

For the first time in years Sebastian felt safe, at peace.

Being a lone wolf isn't all it's cracked up to be. Even the strongest of alphas have trouble making it on their own, so knowing that he had a new pack was relief like you wouldn't believe.

Sebastian spent most of his time at the Davenport house after that night. Chase taught him how to suppress wolf energies around humans and Adam made an awesome sparring partner, Bree was great to hang around but Tasha was definitely his favourite.

The beta is insanely maternal and and Sebastian couldn't help but feel drawn towards her because of it.

He never knew his real parents and Victor wasn't exactly the parental type. So when Tasha started mothering him from day one Sebastian let her and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. Bob used to talk about it all the time, what it would be like if they had real parents and they were a normal family, Spin never really said much on the matter but Sebastian could tell that it always struck a nerve in him when Bob talked like that. They would've loved Tasha, so Sebastian was always nicer to her than everyone else.

And then there was Leo.

Which is where the trouble started.

Leo's smart and funny.

He has a lot of back bone, a lot more than you're average omega. Leo's brave with lots of confidence, it was rare finding a sub like that. One that made you work for it and gave you something to want to conquer and dominate, but still sent out seductive submissive waves. Its a definite turn on for any alpha. And since Leo was pack omega, well...

The pack omega is the pack's submissive.

Meant to do, whatever the pack needed him or her to do whenever they needed it and I do mean whatever. So basically Leo was essentially the pack bitch.

That being said, the pack omega did hold incredible influence over the pack as a whole. Other than mr. Davenport, Leo's the one with the most control over the pack and unlike most omega Leo knew exactly how to handle all that control.

Total turn on.

What was weird though was how none of them went anywhere near Leo, like ever. It didn't usually work that way. When a pack had an omega, well, calling the situation a perpetual orgy just waiting to happen would be putting it mildly. But Adam, Bree and Chase never touched him.

It was different for mr. Davenport since he's already bonded to Tasha and those two were constantly giving off mated vibes anyway. He didn't need Leo and Tasha is Leo's mom so... ew. Adam, Bree and Chase on the other hand had free reign to do whatever, whenever with Leo.

But they didn't. There were friendly brotherly hugs and kisses like there were with most families, but they never went beyond that.

Strange, but that didn't stop Sebastian from making a move. He hit on Leo, I mean he is part of the pack after all and Leo's pack omega so why not?

Leo responded, he spent the next few days teasing Sebastian like crazy until he finally dragged the alpha up to his room on movie night while the rest of the family watched Pig Zombies four downstairs.

Sebastian learned that Leo had a thing for the rough stuff; biting, pulling and scratching but then again most wolves do.

He kept Leo's hands locked up over his his head. Pinned him against the wall and left teeth marks on Leo's skin that had the teen begging for more.

It the hottest Sebastian has had in years and it was hard trying to keep down the growls and howls that threatened to leave his throat.

Unfortunately it didn't last very long.

Sebastian was grabbed and dragged out of Leo's room before he could even register what was going on. Next thing he knew he was tossed out onto the front porch, Adam, Bree and Chase were staring down at him when Chase suddenly growled out,

"Keep your hands off my brother."

Chase's eyes were different from the normal brown.

Bright green burned with rage while his voice dropped to a much deeper pitch, Chase was sending out insanely powerful dominant waves. Adam and Bree didn't say a word, they just turned back and walked away when Chase's eyes suddenly changed back and he just turned back into the house and shut the door.

Sebastian sat staring at the door for what felt like forever, wondering what in the fuck just happened when it all suddenly clicked.

He came back the next day, expecting a less than friendly welcome only to find that nothing had changed. Tasha greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and offered him something to eat, mr. Davenport dragged him into his lab to show off some new invention he was working on.

It was like nothing changed.

That is until Leo kissed him in the middle of the living room of course, Adam and Bree didn't say a word when Chase suddenly grabbed him and threw him across the room with the same green eyes and growling like he was the night before.

Apparently he's still part of the pack. Mr. Davenport knew what was going on but he just didn't talk about it, Tasha was left none the wiser as to what happened the night before and Leo had no idea why they were acting the way they were.

Sebastian knew, it was inevitable and quite frankly the Davenports were stupid for thinking that they could keep it a secret.

Since then it's pretty much been war between him and... Chase.

They made it up to the room with Leo pulling at Sebastian's clothes, he manage to get rid of his jacket somewhere along the stairs and had the alpha's shirt open by the time they stepped in his room. Leo made little nips down the side of Sebastian's neck while his hands ran down the taller teens chest and started tugging at his belt. Sebastian grabbed his wrists to stop him short and Leo growled in annoyance.

"What?"

"I might not like them, but I still want to be part of a pack." Sebastian said earnestly and Leo just rolled his eyes.

It's true though.

As far as Donald was concerned then Sebastian was already part of the pack, even if he didn't want to be named Julian. He was letting his pack settle their issues among themselves, at least for now. Sebastian wasn't trying to rock the boat more than it was absolutely necessary, all he wanted to do was prove a point.

But Leo is incredibly tempting, so very very tempting.

"You already are part of the pack, they can't stop you from joining. I've had four heats so far and I've spent every single one alone in my room. I'm annoyed, frustrated and horny." Leo said as he walked further back into the room, pulling Sebastian along with him until they got to the bed. He sat down on the bed, surprising the alpha greatly as he grabbed Sebastian by the back of his neck and yanked him down for a kiss.

"I want something in me so bad it hurts and I want that something to be you."

"Leo-"

Sebastian was cut off when Leo grabbed his belt buckle to pull him down, forcing a growl of pleasure from the alpha's mouth when their hips grind together as he hissed. "You're going to stay and you're going to fuck me or I swear, I'll walk out right now and find someone who will."

If you were in Sebastian's position, what would you have done?

Leo gasped when he was suddenly forced back against the bed and his shirt was torn apart before a pair of lips covered his own in a bruising kiss. Sebastian grabbed Leo's legs and wrapped them around his waist roughly grind their cocks together.

The omega moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and the alpha growled against his lips before pulling back to start a trail of bites down his neck. Leo moaned, "See how much better things are when you do what I say."

Leo's breath hitched when a hand suddenly went up and around his throat, forcing his head back against the bed while Sebastian snarled against his ear. "Do you ever stop and just submit?"

Leo's eyes glazed over in lust and his breathing grew heavier even as he smirked and whispered, "Why don't you make me?" A dark chuckle rumbled against his ear making the teen bite his bottom lip, "Whatever you want."

Sebastian's free hand went down to undo Leo's pants when, he was suddenly grabbed and yanked back away from the boy and tossed into the hallway.

De ja vu, anyone?

Sebastian was breathing hard when he looked up and found Chase standing in Leo's door. His chest heaved under heavy breaths, muscles tensed and flexed in restrained rage.

While bright green eyes glared down at the other as a rough snarl rumbled out from his chest.

"Chase?" Leo gasped staring at his pack brother in confusion until his eyes seemed to clear and he let out an annoyed sigh, "What are you doing?!"

Chase glanced back at Leo before bringing his gaze back to Sebastian, who had shaken free from the lust induced haze and was picking himself up off the ground.

"Stay."

Leo blinked in surprise as Chase's voice came out in a much deeper rougher pitch than normal, the teen quickly shook his head as he got up off the bed and rushed towards the door. "No, Chase what's going on? You guys are acting weird and I-"

"I SAID STAY!" Chase suddenly roared and Leo fell back, scrambling back against the floor until his back hit the bed. Tense waves of dominance flowed flooded across the house, Leo's breathing grew harsh and he started choking. Coughing loudly as the tense dominant waves almost seemed to cut off his air supply and he slowly lay down on the carpet in front of the bed. He was so shocked his tail instantly grew out along with his ears and tiny dull k-9's grew in his mouth.

Green eyes narrowed down at Leo and Chase hissed, "Stay."

Leo curled up on the floor and nodded and Chase grabbed the door to violently slam it behind him as he left.

"Let me guess, _keep your hands off my brother_?"

Chase glared at Sebastian while the other barely spared him more than a glance as he buttoned up his shirt. Chase snarled as his nostrils flared and his entire form vibrate with tension.

Their gazes locked and dominant waves started flowing off of Sebastian as he growled back, sharp k-9's gleamed as they grew in his mouth. "But you really mean keep your hands off my bitch, right?"

Chase moved in a flash grabbing Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall and Sebastian did nothing to stop him. Just let out a slight grunt of pain when his back hit the wall before giving a smirk when Chase snarled in his face.

"This is your last warning, shovel face."

"Shovel face? A little mean for you, isn't it Chase? Unless... Oh, I get it." Sebastian started, faking realisation as he leaned forward with that grin still in place, "You must be Spike."

Green eyes narrowed down at him as a growl ripped through his chest while Sebastian just leaned back against the wall.

After spending nearly an hour boasting about his newest invention, which could only have been created by an ingeniously brilliant mind like his own, Sebastian asked Mr. Davenport about Chase and Donald all but folded into himself as he explained what happened. He said that it was rare, but not rare enough for Chase to avoid.

When you try to suppress your wolf, sometimes the wolf is so strong that simple suppression doesn't work. This is common in alpha's, but if you are somehow able to force it back there's always a side effect.

A violent backlash that manifests in a split personality that usually only shows itself when the wolf is released during the full moon or on rare occasions when the wolf feels threatened in some way.

Mr. Davenport's an alpha, so he didn't use the same techniques as the others to suppress his wolf since he knew he'd backlash if he did. Adam, Bree and Chase all seemed to be beta's when they went through their changes so he thought it would be safe to teach them some of the easier techniques instead of the tougher ones that were too dangerous for weaker wolves to try anyway.

Unfortunately he was wrong.

Chase was an alpha, his change happened at a slower rate than Adam and Bree's so they didn't realise what he was until it was too late. Chase was having trouble suppressing his wolf, but he didn't tell mr. Davenport because he didn't want to be held back from going to school and having a normal life like Adam and Bree would have.

So he tried harder, much harder than he'd later learn he was meant to try, until he finally managed to force it back and keep it at bay. By the time they did find out, Chase had back lashed and Spike was living breathing raging problem.

Still, they managed to keep Spike under control and things were going well.

That is... Until Leo of course.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sebastian asked as his head gave a tilt against the wall, "And Leo isn't the pack omega is he? He's yours. That'd explain why Adam and Bree won't go near him. First rule in every pack; never touch a pack brother's mate. The only question left is why you haven't claimed him yet."

Spike growled as his grasp tightened in Sebastian's shirt claws ripped through the cotton material making Sebastian's eyes snapped down towards them. The next moment saw Sebastian being hurled over the railing at the top of the steps to the first floor. He hit the ground with a thud but still managed to roll with the impact and quickly moved out of the way, just as Spike jumped down behind behind him. Intent on crushing the other as he landed on the ground with a loud slam.

Sebastian chuckled as he got up and stood ready in case Spike attacked again as he smirked, "So that's it; you can't control yourself. I bet Chase won't let you near Leo and that's why he spends every single heat locked away. He's scared you'll lose it and hurt Leo so he had Davenport re-enforce Leo's door with three layers of steel."

"Get out." Spike growled and Sebastian just scoffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Or what? Even if you kick me out of the pack, Leo'll just come looking for me again. Submissives need to be dominated, didn't 'big D' teach you that. According to Leo, I'm the only one that's ever touched him like that. I bet the next time he goes into heat he'll come see me, cause his real alpha's too much of a bitch to do what he's supposed to."

"Get out."

Sebastian sighed, pushing a hand through his hair before he looked up and tried to relax so he wasn't sending out anymore confrontational vibes as he spoke, "Chase, I know you can hear me wherever you are in there so... I know you think you're protecting Leo but you're just making things worse. I'm only here right now cause Davenport thinks you can handle this yourself, but personally I think he put too much faith in you."

Spike snarled as he stepped closer, "Out!"

"Submissives get sick if they're left unclaimed for too long, did you know that?" Sebastian asked un-fazed by Chase's snarling as he continued. "Davenport does. That's why he let me join the pack, he told me a month ago after he explained what your deal was. You have a year till Leo's next heat, if he goes through another one without you claiming him his body will weaken and he'll start to die."

Spike's eyes almost seemed to clear as he paused until he just gave another growl. Sebastian stepped forward, "That's why Davenport's letting me stay, so I can clean up your mess. If you can't control Spike by then, Leo will need another alpha to take your place. Adam and Bree are both beta's, they can't handle it. Davenport has Tasha, he can't do it. That only leaves me."

Silence fell over the room but Spike's expression didn't change so Sebastian just let out another sigh, "Look, Chase make no mistake, I don't like you. Adam's an idiot, Bree got boring months ago and Davenport's a pain. I'm not doing this for any of you. I'm doing this because I need a pack to survive, you guys have a good deal going for you here and I'd be an even bigger idiot than Adam to pass it up. But I'm also doing it cause it'll kill Tasha if Leo's hurt and I don't want to see him hurt either."

"This is your last warning, dog meat. Leave now or I'll make you."

Sebastian didn't even blink at the threat, he just stood there matching Spike's gaze until he rolled his eyes and caught sight of his jacket at the foot of the stairs.

"Whatever." The wolf walked over and grabbed it, tugging it on as he walked towards the front door, pausing just as he took hold of the door knob. "Just remember princess. If you don't get it together and handle this, then I will."

Sebastian left, closing the door behind him with a soft click and Spike puffed out his chest to let out a loud howl.

The alpha took in a deep breath when he caught a scent that made his head snap up towards the stairs and he immediately followed them up to the second room on the left down the hall.

He shut his eyes as he took deep breaths, ignoring the scent of burned rubber and ash in favour of taking in the scent of fresh cream and blueberries. His heart began to pound in anticipation when Spike frowned at the scent of fear that laced the one he was tracking. He could hear two hearts in the house beside his own.

One was slow and steady beating in the soothing rhythm of deep sleep, while the other thumped hard and fast. Breaths were taken in panicked pants and it was all coming from the room that smelled like fresh cream and blueberries. Spike opened his eyes when he reached the door and slowly pushed it open, hearing the panicked breaths on the other side hitch for a moment before the heart went even faster than before.

When he opened the door he saw his mate lying on the ground exactly where he'd left him. His tail was curled up tucked between his legs and his ears were lying flat against his head while his k-9's pressed down tightly against his bottom lip. He hadn't moved an inch and the smell of fear is coming from him.

But he shouldn't be scared, not when Spike was there to protect him, so why is he scared?

Spike just stood there staring in confusion as his own heartbeat started to slow and his mind cleared a little more with each second that passed until he blinked and bright green faded into hazel brown. Leo seemed to let out a deep breath and the teen slowly picked himself up.

His arms started to shake when he pushed himself up on them and Chase's eyes went wide before he rushed forward and crouched down beside his pack brother to help him.

Leo slowly looked up and flinched back when Chase tried to touch him, making the older winch at the initial rejection before he spoke. "Leo... Leo calm down it's just me, see?"

Leo stared back at Chase fear and confusion clear in his eyes as he leaned back against the bed and wrapped his arms around his own waist. "Chase?"

"Yeah, it's me." Chase said with a strained smile, "C'mon, let me help you up."

The omega hesitated for a moment before he gave a nod and Chase moved slower this time around. He slid one arm underneath Leo's knees being careful of his tail and the other around his back to lift him up and put him on the bed, resisting the urge to growl at Sebastian's scent which was all over Leo and the bed as he set the teen down and tugged the blanket closer so he could wrap it around his pack brother's shoulders.

Leo let him, watching closely as Chase moved around him until the other settled down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the teen and Leo couldn't help but lean into him despite himself as he spoke.

"Chase."

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

The arms wrapped around him tightened and Leo couldn't help but tense as his heart started to race when the fresh memory of what happened a few moments ago flashed before his eyes.

He felt Chase take in a shuddering breath as before he spoke, "Nothing you have to worry about."

"Chase-"

"Leo, don't worry I'll fix this." Chase said hearing Sebastian's words echo in his head like a forgotten dream as he pulled Leo closer against his chest and pressed a kiss against the teen's cheek. "I'll handle it, I promise."

 **The end**

 **A/N: so what'cha think?**

 **Please review**


	6. Bad blood

**A/N: so this one is a little weird**

 **Ok, it's really really weird and kinda messed up.**

 **Please don't flame me.**

 **Inspired by the song** _ **Bad blood**_ **by Taylor Swift and Kendrick Lamar.**

 **Don't give me that look, I know it's Taylor Swift and yeah I know what it's really about, but c'mon that song is really good.**

 **Summary: Marcus convinces Leo to come back to help him with one of Douglas' enemies just one more time and Leo agrees to help his step father out. Unfortunately things go wrong and Leo is taken in for questioning by the FBI, an old friend appears and reveals a secret that breaks Leo's heart.**

 **Warnings: non-bionic AU rated T, mentions of underage sex, drug use, prostitution and strong language.**

Marcus is so dead.

Leo tapped his fingers impatiently against the steel table in the centre of the room.

The room was brightly lit, blue walls with grey floor surrounded him and Leo silently wished that they'd just take him back to one of the holding cells, at least there he'd get to brood without the constant video surveillance. Another chair sat opposite to where Leo was empty like it's been for the passed two hours.

He let out another sigh as he leaned forward over the table and put both hands on top, making the metal chain of the cuffs wrapped around his wrists clink loudly in the silent room.

Marcus is so dead.

 _'Just one more time Leo'_

 _'You're the only who can do this Leo'_

 _'I promise nothing will go wrong Leo'_

And Leo fell for it like the idiot he is.

The teen leaned back against the chair letting his head fall back against the cold steel back rest.

Thing is, he didn't do it one more time because of Marcus regardless of how much he loves his big brother. He did it because,

 _'Dad'll be so happy when he finds out you came'_

So Leo went.

Because other than his mom and Marcus, Douglas Davenport is all he has left.

Leo met him when he was eight years old, under less than pleasant circumstances.

They didn't really have much starting out.

Tasha worked two jobs, one as an assistant at the local newspaper and the other as a waitress in a diner uptown, Leo's father wasn't part of the picture. But he came back, if only for a day.

The day that their lives changed forever.

His name was Michael and he was a musician, just starting out but still incredibly talented. Tasha fell in love with him, she fell pregnant and he disappeared. Until he reappeared eight years later.

Things didn't go well for Michael after he left, he got mixed up with some bad people, got hooked on drugs and gambling and started owing some very bad people. People that made him strike a deal.

They pressured him for money, told him that if he couldn't pay them back they'd take his life as payment. Michael told them that he didn't have anything to give, started rambling on about his train wreck of a life.

He told them that the only thing he had to claim as his own was a son in a little town called Mission Creak.

So they made him a different deal instead.

On the black market a woman below the age of twenty-five could get you anything from five thousand to fifteen hundred dollars depending on whether or not they were still virgins. A male child could get you around ten to fifteen thousand depending on their health. That's quite a bit of money for someone who had nothing to his name, so they made him an offer. If he gives them his girl and kid they'll take off twenty grand from his debt, give him a fix and a little time to pay off the other thirty thousand he still owes.

And Michael agreed. He tricked his ex-girlfriend into meeting him at a coffee shop, pretending to show some new sense of responsibility by offering help with Leo. Tasha didn't take Leo with her of course, she was determined to tell Michael to go to hell and she did. Unfortunately, all his associates needed was to see Tasha for it to count as Michael delivering on his side of the bargain.

They followed her home, broke into the apartment she'd just managed to be able to afford and kidnapped her and her son.

Tasha and Leo got lucky though.

They were bought by the irish mafia.

Insane right?

Tasha was meant to be new stock for Douglas Davenport. He ran a prostitution rink among other things and apparently needed some new blood in his inventory. She was a little older than the usual fresh meat but there were a few of his clients that preferred more mature company, plus Tasha is sweet and there's always a market for slightly less experienced older women. So he took her in, but she wouldn't go anywhere without Leo though, so to end the annoying screaming on the day of the exchange Douglas decided to keep Leo as well.

The kid could come in handy. After all, some of his clients had... Younger tastes.

That being said, Douglas isn't completely heartless.

He took care of his girls, made sure they were well fed and clothed, kept them safe. He got them healthy whenever someone accidentally picked up something from a client and made sure said client never didn't live to tell the tale. They weren't exactly happy, but considering where they might have ended up otherwise, they were more than just a little grateful.

Tasha got to have her own room with Leo and Douglas wouldn't force Leo to get involved in anything... Well at least not until after he turned sixteen anyway and all she had to do in return was earn her keep.

Leo wasn't allowed to go to school, but he got to hang around Douglas which was probably even better.

Besides the prostitution ring, weapons syndicate and auto theft ring, Douglas created his own synthetic drug called Tritan.

It was basically like a supercharged version of ecstasy only it was completely untraceable and the effects lasted longer than the normal stuff, only catch is that it was three times more addictive and could leave you looking like a meth addict if you ever tried to quit.

See Douglas Davenport is a very very smart man. He was a scientist and ran a company with his brother until their father passed away and there was no one left to run his side of the family business. But Donald, Douglas' brother, didn't want anything to do with that so Douglas took over. So really, there's nothing Leo could learn at school that Douglas couldn't teach him to do better.

They lived on the three upper floors of the club where Douglas ran most of his business out of with the other girls.

Club Bionic.

The girls treated Leo nice, despite the fact that some of them weren't exactly fond of Tasha because of all the special treatment she got, but they didn't take any of that out on Leo. Club Bionic masqueraded as a strip club but of course the regulars knew the truth. Leo spent most of his time hanging around the crime lord which also meant that he spent most of his time around Marcus, Douglas' son.

He was a little older than Leo, by about four years at least, but they still got along very well.

The years passed, Leo started growing on Douglas especially since he and Marcus got so close and Tasha worked hard. Did as she was told but she was never afraid of voicing her opinion either, plus she turned out to be the perfect escort for whenever Douglas had business to take care of that required a girl by his side.

She became his favourite, much to the annoyance of the other girls.

Leo was fifteen years old when his mom went from Tasha Dooley to Tasha Davenport, but Douglas didn't try to make Leo change his name. He wasn't exactly happy about the change, considering how it all came to be but his mom was safe and this way she didn't have to 'work' anymore so he made peace with it.

Unfortunately things can never go well for him for too long.

It started with the Harrington's.

A year later after the marriage, Douglas started working on a drug deal with some people that had serious money and because of this there was a lot more traffic in the club than usual. Most nights were spent talking cash and shipping strategies, while the rest were spent with Donald smooshing his new business partners. This meant letting them sample all of his merchandise; drugs, guns and the girls.

Pierce Harrington seemed to be enjoying Douglas' entertainment and was well on his way to joining forces with the man, but his son remained unimpressed.

Clayton was twenty five and didn't really care for the drugs since he'd never dream of poisoning himself with that Tritan stuff. Douglas' weapons were pretty impressive but Clayton was sure they could probably get something different elsewhere at a better price, even if it wasn't necessarily better and as for the girls, well the crime heir has never really taken much of a liking to the fairer sex.

All in all, Douglas knew he was in trouble. All he really wanted to do was get the Harringtons to trust him enough to make them let their guard down so he could take them all out, take control of their businesses and expand his empire. But he wouldn't be able to do any of that with out Clayton signing on along with his father.

Everyone knew that the heir's word meant more to his father than anyone else's, so if Clayton didn't agree to the drug deal then no drug deal would occur and with the way things were going, Clayton didn't seem to be co-operating any time soon.

But then Clayton caught sight of Leo and the game changed.

Apparently the heir had the kind of unusual taste Douglas thought he'd might need the kid for eight years ago when he agreed to let Tasha keep Leo. He had a thing for underage boys.

Leo was sixteen years old when Clayton stumbled by one of the rooms on the upper floors to find Leo watching tv with Marcus that night, but at the time, Leo looked like he was around twelve-fourteen years old.

Clayton went back downstairs to the main floor where his father was and dropped a couple of hints in Douglas' ear, it didn't take long for the scientist to understand exactly what Clayton wanted.

He's done a lot of things, worse things than delivering to some guy with a fetish for kids, but for some reason when Clayton's hints clicked Douglas felt his stomach turn in a way that it hasn't in a long time while his blood ran cold.

He played it off though, just smiled and made sure to be the perfect gracious host all night until the Harrington's eventually left. Then he waited until Tasha and Leo were in bed before discussing it with Marcus.

Of course his son wasn't pleased, but he couldn't really offer him any better alternatives. You know other than calling it quits and just taking out the entire gang all at once.

But doing that they'd miss the opportunity to get a hold of the Harrington fortune and that cash cow was too large to be ignored. Not to mention all the contracts they could get a hold of and all the manufacturers.

No, just taking out the gang wouldn't do them any good.

"So we either loose everything or give him Leo?" Marcus asked and Douglas leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"We don't give him Leo, it's just once maybe twice. All I need is one foot in the door, once I manage that, I'll own the Harrington family and we get rid of all of them. Just like that."

"Money bucks will still have Leo until you do. What if something goes wrong? What if he hurts him? We can't risk it." Marcus said as he watched his father, "Besides, you promised Tasha."

"I promised Tasha I'd let Leo be until he turned sixteen, his birthday was two months ago. It's older than some of the girls that have come through here before. Eight years ago I would've had Leo locked in a room and given Harrington the key before he even dropped the first hint."

"Then why didn't you?"

Douglas didn't answer just kept staring up at the ceiling until he suddenly turned his chair back to face the desk and turned his computer on. "Maybe we don't need Harrington's cash, we're pretty strong as it is, I'm sure we could take on Baldini."

Marcus sighed, "I thought you said taking on Baldini with what we have now would be suicide. What about Tasha and the girls?"

"It might not be, there could be a way to keep them safe. I just need to figure out a way to-" Douglas' eyes lit up and his fingers started tapping swiftly over the key board, "I'll contact Krane, ask him to let me borrow one of his boys."

"You can't!" Marcus said sitting up in his chair. "Krane wouldn't just let you borrow one of his prostitutes without getting something in return. He'll want one of the girls and if he gets-"

"If he does I'll just offer him a cut of the of the money."

Marcus growled in frustration, "What about Caitlin? I'm sure she-"

"Caitlin's boys are too old. Clayton wants Leo cause he thinks he's twelve, the youngest she has is seventeen, he'd never go for it." Douglas explained as his hands paused over the keyboard. "It's either we ask Victor for help or we give him Leo."

"Victor's too dangerous."

"I can handle him," The man gave a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, "He's the only choice we have."

"No he's not."

Both men looked up and found Leo standing in the doorway and Douglas' eyes widened a fraction as he got up from his seat. "Leo what are you-"

"I'll do it... I'll do whatever you need me to do." Leo said swallowing hard as he stepped into the room and let out a strained laugh, "You're always saying how I should start earning my keep around here right, well now's my chance."

"Leo-"

"I know what I'm doing big D, now just... call it in or whatever before I come to my senses."

They did.

Clayton was set to come in a week later, Leo made them promise not to tell his mom and the teen was a bit of a anxious mess for the next few days.

Marcus tried to persuade Leo not to go through with it but Leo refused in that annoyingly stubborn way that was Leo. He insisted that he was just nervous and he wasn't willing to back down if it meant keeping his family safe. Tasha made that sacrifice for him eight years ago and he wanted to return the favour.

It was heartwarming in a deeply tragic kind of way, so Marcus figured that he could at least try and help his best friend/brother through the ordeal.

They never really talked about sex before the whole Clayton thing came up, but Marcus was sure that Leo wouldn't want his first time to be with some sleazy rich paedophile he's never even met so he offered to be Leo's first instead, since he didn't trust anyone else around his brother anyway.

And the teen agreed, more relieved than he'd ever admit to being.

It was...

Good, it hurt a little in the beginning but Marcus promised to take care of him and he did. The pain didn't last for too long and eventually he started enjoying it, it's just that it felt a little weird. Marcus has been like a big brother for as far as he could remember, so it was definitely weird and a little uncomfortable but Leo was still glad to have Marcus take his virginity and not some creep he's never even spoken to.

The night of the exchange I guess you could say came and Leo was surprised that it wasn't as sleazy and horrifying as he thought it would be.

Clayton was nice for the most part and handsome.

 _"All you have to do is behave." Leo tried not to flinch away at the hand that slowly eased him back on the bed before another came up to stroke his cheek, "Just behave."_

He wasn't rough and it didn't seem like he was purposefully trying to hurt Leo, but he still had an obvious paedo thing going on and the whole situation as to how they got there still made it disgusting enough for Leo to have to shut his eyes just to try and pretend like it wasn't happening.

When Leo got back home he spent the rest of the night scrubbing down from head to toe in the shower until Marcus found him and led him out of the bathroom. He stayed with Leo all night and most of the next day trying to talk the boy through what happened but Leo wasn't willing to say a word.

Clayton came to see him again a week later and then two days after than and then again another week later. By then Douglas had worked his magic and managed to get all of the Harrington's estate transferred into the Davenport name, without leaving so much as a single trace of evidence behind. It was a month long operation and after that month passed the Davenports cut the Harringtons loose.

Permanently.

Marcus took the most pleasure out of making Clayton writhe in pain, came home with a bounce in his step just dying to tell his little brother all about it but Leo didn't want to know about any of it. He was just glad that it was over.

Months passed. Marcus and Douglas started showing Leo the ropes on some of the basic operations, they figured he deserved to be included in the day to day running of things, especially after his sacrifice. Tasha wasn't too pleased about this but Douglas promised to keep Leo safe so she let him.

Leo learned about the drug deals, how they're manufactured and transported. Marcus taught him a couple of tricks, just the basics like jacking a car and managing a gun. Handling drug deals, working card frauds and phone scams.

Later Douglas let Leo in on the arms trades and that's when things started heading south all over again.

The Ambrossi's were old clients and italian mafia.

Douglas has been working with them for years and he's never had a problem with them. Sure they were brutes and incredibly violent, but they were also loyal. Never broke promises, always delivered on deals and even offered Douglas some back up in his take-over on Baldini's empire. Of course that's only after Douglas payed them with the money he got from the Harrington's.

Hey, I said they were loyal not stupid.

It started five months after the Harrington family's fall

Trent Ambrossi was young, but as ruthless as they come. He took over the family business after his father got caught in a deal that went bad and got thrown in a federal prison when Trent was nineteen years old.

It was an incredibly young age to start running a mob but Trent proved himself worthy multiple times and even made sure that anyone that tried to cross him paid for it dearly.

But still, Douglas never had any problems with Ambrossi and he was hoping to keep it that way, but apparently fate had other ideas.

Douglas brought Leo along with him to meet with Trent to discuss some upgrades that the heir wanted for some huge heist he was planning. Leo had been helping him develop some of his newest weapons and the kid was showing great talent as far as inventing goes, so Douglas figured that taking Leo with him and Marcus on an arms deal couldn't hurt. Just so he could see how things in this particular field of illegal trade.

Marcus didn't really have much of a hand for that kind of stuff after all, sure he's smart but after five months of watching Leo hustle drug dealers and junk yard owners Douglas realised that the kid had skills. Marcus didn't have the same kind of charm that Leo had when it came to handling buyers. He was too impatient to stand around talking numbers and negotiations but Leo could talk circles around anyone for hours. Seriously the kid could probably sell sand in a desert if he wanted to.

While Marcus is the brute, Leo is the brain.

Douglas was sure that they'd make a good team someday.

Things were going fine. Leo just watched at first, he's met some of Ambrossi's men before so he knew how not to behave unless he wanted to get shot or maimed or worse. But then Trent asked why they brought a kid along for the party. Douglas just shrugged, said that Leo was his step son and he wanted to get the kid started on the family business at a young age.

Trent was surprised when Douglas told him that he had a step son. He's seen Tasha around the club a couple of times on his visits but he never knew she had a kid. Of course that doesn't mean he didn't know that there was a kid in the club.

He knew about what happened with the Harringtons, he didn't know all of the details but he did know that Clayton's iron will gave in after Douglas offered him something he couldn't refuse. The Harringtons were secretive about a lot of things but not when it came to things that they wanted, or rather things they considered to be under their claim.

He knew about the kid that seduced Clayton into unwittingly destroying his family's empire but he didn't know that it was Tasha's kid.

It was a little surprising.

Trent could see the obvious affection that Douglas had for Tasha and Leo, it was a little difficult to believe that the man would hand over his _'son'_ all in the name of money but apparently he did. At that thought a smirk slid over Trent's lips as he wondered how far he could push Douglas' hand without breaking their alliance.

He said that the weapons that Douglas offered him were great and suggested that they go back to the club to celebrate the good deal.

Nothing they haven't done before.

Only this time, instead of asking for one of the girls to keep him company for the the night, Trent asked for Leo. Douglas refused, said that Leo's escort days were over but Trent insisted.

Said he wouldn't go through with their agreement unless Leo was part of the deal. Much to the heir's surprise, Leo's the one that agreed to do it, said it wasn't a big deal and since he and Marcus are set to take over someday it'd give them a chance to get to know each other.

Leo gave him a smile and led him to one of the private rooms, hating himself a little more with every step he took and every second that passed.

Trent was nothing like Clayton or Marcus.

He was incredibly rough.

He kept Leo's arms restrained and tied above his head, held him so tight it left bruises, bit down hard enough to bleed and refused to let the boy close his eyes for even a second. What's worse is Trent was a talker.

He'd laugh and chuckle at the strangest moments and then he'd pur one dirty fantasy after another in Leo's ear. He'd call Leo names and tried to make him answer back.

But Leo could never really fully switch off his defiance, so he would never answer the way Trent wanted him to. He'd spit insults and sarcastic remarks, all the while expecting Trent to get pissed or freak out but he never did.

If anything Trent enjoyed it. Said he _"likes it when they fight back"_.

At that point Leo realised that he'd given himself over to a sadist.

He was relieved when it was over and Trent left, hoping that he'd never have to see the heir again but of course he did.

Trent would go to the club at least once a month, it was an unspoken pact he seemed to have with the Davenports, he gets Leo once a month and the Davenports have the Ambrossi's unyielding loyalty.

Leo tried to handle it as best as he could. Kept his chin up and tried not to show any weakness. All he had to do was keep Trent happy, he'd get bored eventually and it'd be like nothing happened.

Eventually Trent did stop coming to the club, but it had nothing to do with him getting bored. There was some huge family crisis he had to deal with so he had to leave the country.

Leo was relieved, of course he was, but he wasn't happy with the life he was living. It wasn't until a year later that he'd finally had enough and decided to leave.

A week after _he_ got killed.

Spike McCall.

He was a new recruit, came in a few weeks after Trent left the country and Douglas decided that they needed a little more muscle around the club.

Spike wasn't exactly the kind of muscle that usually hung around Douglas but he was strong, smart too. He knew how to handle himself in a fight and had plenty of confidence.

He worked security at Bionic and wasn't allowed to know anything about the inner workings of Douglas' business, but that's how it usually goes with rookies.

He had to prove his loyalty before anyone would let him get close and Spike did.

He jumped in front of a bullet headed straight for Leo when a car deal went bad a few months after he started working for the Davenports. Douglas was grateful so he made Spike one of his right hand men. Marcus was still suspicious of him though so he made sure that there were certain things that Spike wasn't involved in or knew anything about.

Leo was grateful too. In the months after the shooting, they got close.

Spike wasn't the muscle headed follower he pretended to be when he was around Douglas and Marcus, he was a lot smarter. Less angry and even less confident.

Leo's caught him blushing more times than he's sure the older man was even aware.

Spike was nice, incredibly protective of him. He was a lot like Marcus in some ways but then he'd be cocky and aggressive, just completely different.

Sometimes it felt like Spike was two different people.

There was nice Spike. The Spike that hangs out with him in his room sometimes and talks about everything and anything and jokes around with him whenever Leo's working on one of Douglas' weapons and helps him work on them. The Spike that blushed whenever Leo kissed him and whispered in the teens ear after he did.

Then there was bad Spike, the one that likes shooting things and watching them explode. Breaks anything in his path and has a seriously nasty temper. The Spike that grabs Leo's ass and makes lewd comments whenever someone else is around or bragged about burning down a building with a molotov cocktail.

Leo didn't get it.

He'd be one person when they were alone and then turn around to be someone completely different when they were in public.

And yet somehow through all of that Leo didn't dump him. He cared about Spike in a way that he didn't for his mom or Marcus or big D but somehow but somehow he was just as important to Leo as they were.

Leo sighed as he crossed his arms over the steel table and let his head rest on them.

Spike died two years ago.

Car bomb left behind by one Victor Krane.

Douglas and Victor have been at it since before he got Tasha and Leo. At first they were just friendly enemies, competitors if you will. But then Douglas got his hands on the Harrington fortune and took out the Baldini gang. That's when things turned ugly.

The only thing stopping Victor from taking on Douglas was Trent Ambrossi.

So after Trent left the country Victor saw his chance and made his first move.

The car that Spike got into was Marcus', Victor must have gotten one of his minions to plant the bomb in hopes of taking out one of Douglas' heir's only to get a henchmen instead.

Leo was devastated. Marcus tried to convince him that Spike wasn't worth it anyway and told him to move on, but Leo knew he wouldn't be able to as long as he stayed there with them. So he left.

He got an apartment, spent a little time to get a G.E.D and started doing a couple of courses at the local college. Douglas tried to give him some money so he wouldn't struggle but Leo didn't want it. It was a reminder of the past and he just wanted to move forward.

Tasha was more relieved than she'd ever admit to when Leo got out. She called him every other day to see how he was doing and Marcus...

Marcus took it the hardest.

Leo's come home plenty of times to find Marcus in his apartment looking like he owned the place. He'd spend the night or just hang around till midnight, of course he'd always try to force some money on Leo but Leo would always refuse.

It might not be the most lavish life he's ever had but at least he was somewhat happy.

He dated a girl named Janelle, she was pretty and smart but things just didn't work out for them. Then a few months later he started dating a guy named Adam Henderson.

Marcus hates him.

He's handsome, but not very bright. Marcus keeps telling Leo that if he wanted a pretty airhead then he should have said so, big brother would be more than happy to buy him a blow up doll. All he has to do is say the word.

Leo rolled his eyes.

Things with Adam were just simple, you know, uncomplicated.

Normal.

And Leo really wanted a normal life.

But then Marcus needed a favour and Leo couldn't say no.

Trent is back in town and as usual he wanted to hang out with his favourite toy before doing any kind of business with anyone.

But Douglas had other plans.

He's gotten stronger over the passed few years, despite Krane's meddling and consistent attempts at ending his life so he decided that it was time to cut Ambrossi loose once and for all.

Douglas planned on doing it at their next meeting. They planned to meet at the very same warehouse where Leo met him for the very first time, but Trent also had other ideas.

He had another deal that needed to be taken care of and wanted to take Leo with him.

Trent's done it before. He's taken Leo along with him before a heist or a drug deal, he said he liked blowing off steam before and after having fun so he wanted Leo close by to do it.

Douglas wanted everything to seem as normal as possible so that the ambush could work, so Marcus called Leo and Leo agreed.

Again like the idiot he is.

The drug deal Trent was going to was a set up.

The F.B.I managed to track the heir and found out about the exchange, arresting everyone at the scene of the crime, including Leo.

Leading to Leo being handcuffed and locked in an interrogation room.

Perfect.

He was supposed to have dinner at Adam's tonight. Leo isn't sure if he's upset that he's locked in a federal prison or happy that he won't be forced to swallow down one of Adam's delicious taste accidents again.

Leo gave a snort at the thought before pushing himself up on his elbows.

He likes Adam.

Adam is sweet and trustworthy and really warm and friendly so Leo really does like him.

But sometimes he can't help but think about Spike, in some ways he hated that arrogant pain in the ass. But in others Leo loved him.

He wasn't like Marcus or Clayton or Trent.

It never felt weird when they slept together like it did with Marcus. Spike never tried to hurt him like Trent did but he didn't treat him with literal kid gloves like Clayton.

It felt right, like that was how it was meant to be. In those times bad Spike was nowhere to be seen and nice Spike would blush and smile and Leo would feel safe and secure. It was different from the safe that he felt around big D and Marcus, it was warmer more intimate.

Adam is nice, it's good with Adam but Leo doesn't think he'll ever really feel what he did with Spike again.

A soft click of a lock suddenly came from the door and Leo looked up just in time to see it open as a suit walked inside.

He's been interrogated by enough detectives and feds over the years that the process has gotten kind of boring. Leo knows the drill.

Keep your mouth shut until your lawyer arrives.

But when the agent closed the door behind him and turned back to face the teen Leo couldn't help but gape in shock.

The man cleared his throat as he pulled out the vacant chair and sat down, setting down a file in front of him.

"I'm agent Chase Henderson, I need to ask you a few questions about-"

"Spike?"

Leo couldn't believe it, he just continued to stare at the agent as he looked away for a moment and cleared his throat.

"No, my name is-"

"You're an F.B.I agent?" Leo's pulse was racing trying to keep up with his thoughts, when it all fell into place and Leo's world came down on him in a crash. "You were playing us that whole entire time."

They've had rats before, mostly stupid undercover detectives who didn't know how to cover their tracks. Some were smarter than others and didn't get caught out until a few weeks later, but Leo could always tell when something was off about them. He weeded out the rats, Douglas trusted him to know who to trust and who not to.

And yet somehow he missed one.

A fucking fed!

Chase took a deep breath, "I need to ask you some questions on the event that transpired earlier this night."

"You've been an F.B.I agent all this time. Did you even care about any of us while you were there or was it all just a game?"

"Leo I-" The agent gave a sigh, "I was doing my job."

"Oh O.K so that time you saved me from getting shot, you were just doing your job. Trying to get us to trust you enough to let you in." Leo reasoned even as a lump started to form in his throat. "My God, Marcus was right. He said that there was something off about you but I ignored him."

"Leo-"

"Big D trusted you, let you into our home! I trusted you." Leo croaked shaking his head as he mumbled, "I'm such an idiot. The bomb wasn't Krane was it, it was you, you faked your own death."

"Yes."

"Why?"

The agent looked up at him and Leo could see his jaw clench before he spoke. "I couldn't gather any concrete evidence against Davenport so the mission was aborted."

"So you had to fake your own death. What F.B.I protocol says you couldn't just walk out the door? Not even a _'fuck you'_ , no you just blow up blow up Marcus' car and fake your own death." Leo gave a chuckle even as his eyes started to sting. "You know Marcus loved that car, big D gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday-"

"Leo-"

"Oh wait I already told you that, that time I had sex with you inside Marcus' car." Leo gave a bark of laughter as his eyes started to fill with tears, "But, that was you just doing your job too right?"

The room was silent for a moment before Chase spoke, "Leo I'm sorry about what happened, but you need to understand-"

"Understand what?! Huh, that you played us? That I cried for three weeks over a guy that doesn't even exist? Or that you were trying to get my family thrown in jail?" Leo glared, "Don't worry, we're crystal clear on that-"

"Understand that Douglas and Marcus Davenport are criminals, O.K. They're dangerous they need to be taken down." The agent said clearly while Leo just looked away. Chase let out a sigh, "They sell guns, run a brothel, make drugs. How can you not see them for what they are? One day they're going you get you and your mother killed."

"Yeah well, I guess I just make bad choices in people I should trust, huh?"

Chase's expression fell, "Leo I never... I never meant for things to happen the way they did, but I really did care about you, I still do. Yes I lied to get Douglas and Marcus to trust me and yes, I faked my own death, but I never lied about how I feel about you. That much isn't an act."

"Let me guess, all of this." Leo said casting a quick glance around the room, "Is you caring about me?"

"Yes. When I found out that Trent was back in town I knew he'd come after you and after what you told me about you and him, I couldn't let that happen." Chase insisted as he reached out to take Leo's hands on the table. The teen just stared back blankly even as his eyes shined with tears.

"When you found out you had me followed?"

"Yes."

"Right and the fact that Trent always takes me with him whenever he's supposedly doing drug deals had nothing to do with it. You had me followed right up until Trent stopped at the warehouse and did nothing when he pinned me down and fucked me in the back of the car. No you stepped in when the buyers showed up, because you care about me."

Chase's eyes went wide, "What-"

"Let me guess, you're going to try and convince me to snitch on Trent and give up Donald and Marcus in exchange for my freedom, because you care about me?" Leo growled out as a the tears started to fall and he snatched his hands out of Chase's grip to wipe them away. "God. You really are a fed."

"Leo I didn't know-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

The agent gave a sigh of frustration as he opened the file in front of him, "I need to get your statement on-"

"Not until my lawyer gets here."

"Damn it Leo! Why won't you just open your eyes?" Chase growled as he shut the file and glared at the teen. "I know Marcus sent you out there tonight as bait, the same way Douglas did with Clayton. They're using you."

"The same way you used me to get close to my dad and brother." The teen shifted a bit in his seat, "I must make great asshole bait."

"I wasn't using you I just... They're dangerous Leo. Do you have any idea, what Tritan is doing to people on the streets? What Trent is doing with those weapons you and Douglas made for him?"

Leo shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Chase gaped, "It doesn't matter?!"

"Douglas kept me and my mom when we were... When Michael Stanley betrayed us Big D saved us from having a life that could've been much worse. He kept us safe, put a roof over our heads. He does the same for everyone else that works for him. Marcus is my brother and Douglas Davenport is a better father than Stanley ever was. So no, it doesn't matter."

The agent got up out of his chair and started pacing the room until he came back to a stop in front of Leo."You don't care about all the evil he's done?"

"Evil?" Leo frowned, "Big D kept us safe."

" _'Big D'_ sold your mother for a couple hundred bucks at a piece before turning around to do the same to her sixteen year old son."

"Whatever happened to me was my choice, no one forced me into anything."

"So what, you're a prostitute of your own free will?" Leo glared and Chase glared right back, "I guess this is how you're joining the family business. Like mother, like son right."

"Fuck you."

"I already have." Chase snapped and regretted it almost instantly when Leo stared back at him with wide eyes and the room dropped into silence.

The agent raked a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I want my lawyer."

Leo's eyes were cold as he stared back when another tear streamed down his cheek, Chase's eyes softened. "Leo-"

"I want my lawyer... Tell Adam it's over."

"What?"

"Adam Henderson, he's your brother right? He told me his brother was in the F.B.I so I figured he would be the perfect guy to start over with... This explains why I've never met you. I guess he was just using me too."

"No he-"

"You know what's fucked up?" The teen laughed even as his expression filled with heartache, "All of this and I still love you, Spike... Or Chase or whatever the hell your name is."

"Leo-"

"I don't care, it's over." Leo said wiping his face and roughly wiping his eyes, "I want my lawyer, I won't say anything till she gets here."

And right on cue the door flew open.

"Alright, who am I busting out this time?"

Terry Perry.

She used to be a principal in some highschool then she got into some trouble with a loan shark but got Douglas to get her out. She paid back her debt before doing some law courses online, a year later she went from principal Perry to attorney Perry.

She didn't have a lot of credentials but she could work the police force and federal bureau of intelligence like you wouldn't believe. The woman is a legal pit bull.

Douglas has hired her to get him out of a lot of sticky situations so at this point, she was basically the family lawyer.

"Dooley?" The woman paused in shock for the briefest if moments in the doorway, if Leo didn't know any better he'd swear that was concern he saw flash across her eyes.

But of course, he knows better.

"I thought Duggie cut you loose years ago!" Terry said as she walked in the room, not even bothering to shut the door as she tossed her briefcase on the table with a glare.

Leo sighed, "Marcus called me cause... He needed help."

The woman gave a nod of understanding before looking down at Chase with a glare, "Hey, squat mug, you're in my seat. Get the hell out of here before I show you how I became the Mexican woman's league wrestling champion."

The agent looked up at her, "He still needs to give a statement."

"And you'll get your statement, soon as I've spoken with my client first." When Chase looked back at Leo and the teen diverted his eyes, Perry growled, "Look thumbelina, It's Dooley here's right to have legal council with his lawyer before giving any kind of legal statement. He asked for a lawyer and now I'm here, which means that you need to leave."

Chase sighed as he got up and took the file with him as he turned towards the door but paused in the doorway. "Leo-"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear so how about I say it like this; it's been a long time since I've ended a career and I've been dying to get my hands on the feds for years. My client is clearly uncomfortable and distraught after spending who know how much time with you. Now get out of here or I'll take you down faster than you can say lawsuit, Judas."

Chase gave Leo one more look before reaching out to close the door as he left the room.

Perry gave a sigh as she looked back at the teen and sat down, Leo gave a sniff as he asked, "Did you know?"

"About _'Spike'_? I'm just as surprised as you are. Look, we'll deal with that later. For now," The woman pushed her seat in and opened her briefcase as she spoke. "Marcus didn't tell me who I was getting, but since you're here I'm guessing this has something to do with Ambrossi."

Leo gave a nod, "Yeah."

Perry took out a small round device and pressed a button on the bottom making a red light flash on the top before setting it down on the table. Leo smiled.

"Big D's signal disrupter."

"Feds have ears everywhere kid, never leave home without it." Perry said with a small smile before turning serious as she put her arms on the table, "Alright, you know the drill. What happened?"

Leo took a deep breath and spoke.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Another sad ending.**

 **I only just realise that technically, Leo cheated on Adam with Trent, but I guess it could be interesting if he ended up with Adam anyway.**

 **The idea is that Donald isn't Adam, Bree and Chase's father but that their mother worked for him at Davenport industries. That's why they don't know Douglas as uncle Duggie. Douglas would've kidnapped them and given them bionics if it weren't for his father dying and then of course Marcus is not an android but he is Douglas' son.**

 **As for everyone else, ages and stuff don't match up with canon but whatevs, it's not supposed to anyway. Somehow I feel like Perry would make a great lawyer and Caitlin an insanely interesting madam.**

 **Anywho...**

 **Please review.**


	7. The kids aren't alright

**A/N: last but not least.**

 **I like writing fics for music so I've decided that the official song for the pairing Chaseo (Chase x Leo), as far as I'm concerned anyway, is** _ **The kids aren't alright**_ **by Fall Out Boy.**

 **Summary: A mission goes bad and ends with Adam, Bree and Chase injured and strung up on a wall. Yet somehow, Chase's mind is on other things. Like how Leo's been keeping secrets from him for the passed few months and how he just up and left with Douglas without saying a word to his husband first.**

 **Warnings: rated T for violence. For the sake of the story, Leo has to sleep in a capsule too. That's all I'm willing to say for now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Knock knock knock

"Kendra honey-"

"Go away."

Eva shut her eyes as she placed her hand on the smooth surface of the bedroom door before taking a deep breath to quietly open it. A soft sniff came from the inside and Eva bit back the urge to sigh when she stepped inside and saw her daughter's huddled form in the middle of the bed against the wall.

"Kendra?"

"I said go away."

Eva shut the door behind her as she walked over to the bed and sat down. The only movement coming from the girl were the subtle shakes still rocking her form and Eva slid closer to her wrapping her arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"Mom, please go away." Was the muffled plea that came from the girl and Eva gave another sigh as she pulled her daughter closer.

"It's O.K Ken, it was your first mission and Harry said you did great, much better than he did on his first mission."

The girl gave a snort as she clumsily wiped her face on the back of the glove of her new mission suit. Eva gave a sad smile. Kendra's been waiting to try on her mission suit for months, she's ironed and cleaned it everyday since her thirteenth birthday and never looked happier than when she was running her fingers across it.

Now it's covered in dirt, torn in a couple of places and Kendra looks miserable wearing it.

"And Gina had-"

Eva was cut off. Kendra's head snapped up, brown eyes red with wet streaks running over her cheeks while her face flushed from crying, while long black strands of hair fell across her face.

"Harry and Gina didn't end up getting thrown in a ditch and passing out during a fight with henchmen." Kendra snapped and her voice started to crack as tears ran down her face, "They didn't put the mission at risk because they aren't useless."

Eva's eyes went wide, "Kendra you're not useless."

"Yes I am! I almost put everyone's lives in danger today. I glitched and the only bionics I have are in my right arm." Kendra put her head back down on her knees, "I can't even throw an energy sphere without it backfiring."

Eva paused for a moment, "You just need a little help. You know, I used to help your uncles and aunt train. I can help you with target practice tomorrow if you like."

"But I'm not like uncle Adam and uncle Chase and aunt Bree," Kendra gave a sniff, "I wasn't made for bionics, I only have bionics in one arm. It's not the same thing."

Eva let out a sigh.

This argument has been going on for a while and of course Kendra understood that the circumstances are different for her than everyone else.

Adam, Bree and Chase were the first humans to ever have bionics. The first successful experiments. But Eva never got any bionics and neither did her brother, David. Harry and Gina only got bionics because they were born prematurely, so Chase and mr. Davenport gave them bionics so that whatever else hadn't fully developed could be strengthened and Kendra got bionics after she had an accident and they used bionics to repair her arm.

Kendra wanted more, she wanted to be like her cousins and have bionics like they did but that wasn't possible.

They were never meant to have them after all, but now that they did, they formed part of the new team that was meant to follow after Adam, Bree and Chase retired.

Harry and Gina were trained from the age of five so they had a better handle on their abilities and started going on missions with Adam and Bree. Kendra on the other hand only had a few months of practice before her first mission, but she was thrilled when Chase an Leo said that she was ready.

Unfortunately things didn't go so well.

Eva looked up around her and took a deep breath. There were several posters all around the walls. Two Pig zombie movie posters were pinned up on the furthest wall right beneath the flat screen tv with an old game console. A computer was set up on a desk against another wall along with a couple of action figures scattered across the desk.

There were picture frames beside the bed. One had a picture of Adam, Bree and Chase, all with bright smiles while Adam held his fingers up behind his own head. Another had a much younger looking mr. Davenport and Tasha all bright smiles and grins as well and the last one was a picture of Leo and Chase.

The super genius had his arm wrapped around Leo's shoulders while Leo winked at the camera. Eva gave a soft snort at the pictures in the room, making a mental note to have them holographed as soon as she gets the chance.

When Harry told her about the mission and how Kendra ran off as soon as they made it home, she knew exactly where she'd find her daughter.

Leo is her favourite uncle after all and since he wasn't working the communication grid today, there was only one place Kendra could be.

Leo didn't go on any missions anymore, he mainly worked on direction. Keeping track on the missions and getting the team anything they needed like the mission specialist he's always been. He didn't live in the house either.

Leo and Chase moved out and got their own place years ago, Adam and Bree left a few years after them. But they still spent most of their time at the main house and when they did, they always made sure to spend some time with the kids.

Leo was hands down their favourite uncle, a fact that had Chase stewing in jealousy from time to time. Gina said that it's nothing personal it's just that they all have set roles; uncle Leo's the fun uncle and uncle Chase is the buzz kill.

That one had Chase fuming for a few days.

But Kendra was a little closer with Leo than the others.

"Uncle Leo is just like you isn't he? He only has bionics in his right arm too."

Kendra shook her head, "Uncle Leo doesn't go on missions. He only uses his bionics here in the house when there's a problem."

Eva let out a sigh, "He used to though."

Kendra looked up at her mom in confusion and Eva shifted a bit on the bed, "What?"

They don't talk about Leo's missions anymore, not since...

Well-

"Leo. He used to be part of the team, he went on missions all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Eva gave a small smile, "Aunt Bree told me how Leo used to drive Chase insane. He'd disobey orders, get them in trouble and at the end of it all he'd still save the day."

"But.." Kendra pulled her legs out from under her and sat up on her knees, "Why'd he stop?"

"He... Things happened and grandpa thought it would be best if he stopped." Eva said not meeting her daughter's eyes before looking up with a smile, "But you know when he was, even though he only had bionics in one arm he still helped the team hundreds of times. He even saved me and your uncle David once."

"He did-wait..." Brown eyes went wide, "You went on a mission?!"

"Uh yeah, sort of-"

"What happened?"

Kendra said not being able to contain the excitement in her voice and her mother gave a smile. "I guess you're old enough to hear this story, but it's incredibly personal kiddo, especially to uncle Leo and uncle Chase. You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise!" Kendra said as she wiped her face, "I won't tell."

"Alright."

~FLASH BACK~

They were hung up on the wall.

There were high tech manacles shackled around their wrists keeping them solidly secured against the smooth steel walls of the prison.

Adam and Bree were hanging on either side of Chase. All three were injured and all three were exhausted.

Adam was just barely conscious, bleeding heavily from the wound on his left shoulder. He gave up on trying to break out of the restraints an hour ago, not only was the ache unbearable whenever he tried but his body felt too weak to make much of a move anyway.

Bree's leg was broken, she could still super speed but super didn't do much good when you're pinned up against the wall. Plus, super speeding on a broken leg was generally not a good idea even if you had bionics.

Chase's bionics were glitching but he still had some control over most of them. He was exhausted like the others but that didn't stop him from trying to break free.

The super genius' eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows were knit together in concentration, arms shaking under the strain until he had to stop. Taking heavy panting breaths as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Chase?"

"Nothing." Chase growled in frustration and Bree let out an exasperated sigh, "The shackles must have some kind of device that nullifies bionics. That'd explain why Adam's super strength couldn't break them and why my molecular kinesis won't work."

Bree took a deep breath and moved her legs a bit, biting back a hiss as pain shot up from her leg up to her spine. "What about mr. Davenport, any word from him?"

"No. I'm not even sure if the distress signal went through before we were cuffed."

"Great."

"There has to be another way out of here." Chase said letting his eyes scan the room that they were in.

It was dark, there was nothing else in the room other than the shackles on the smooth steel walls. No windows, no visible electrical outlets and the door was mechanised.

Since they can't use any of their abilities and they couldn't find anything to help them escape the only hope they had left was for mr. Davenport to find and rescue them.

"Adam's getting weaker," Bree started as she gave her brother a worried glance before letting out a low groan as she moved her leg again, "He'll probably clean out the whole fridge when we get back home."

"That's if we make it home at all." Chase said quietly making Bree lift her head to look at him, "We can't be sure mr. Davenport will get the message and even if he does. He can't handle Ivan's minions on his own."

Ivan Gray.

He showed up a few weeks ago and took over Victor's place as the king of evil.

Eight years ago, the academy shut down and all the bionic children were set free since they had all managed to master their bionics and most of them wanted to try and have lives of their own. Mr. Davenport let them, but he still kept tabs on them. Adam, Bree and Chase were still the main bionic kids on the block only this time they got a new team member.

Leo joined the team and started going on missions with them about a week after the academy shut down and things were going well for the most part.

The sleep walking episodes ended after he got his own bionic capsule and Douglas still helped him with his bionics from time to time. Soon enough things went back to normal and they moved back to the house in Mission Creak, something that Tasha was more than happy for.

Things were peaceful for about seven years when a new player suddenly entered the scene. He didn't have bionics though and none of his minions were super soldiers.

No they were all androids.

The exact same kind of android that Marcus was.

Apparently Douglas hit a financial snag sometime between the time that he was hiding from Victor, before he started living with his brother so he decided to sell a few of his inventions to make some extra money.

He met a man that wanted his Android design and was prepared to pay quite the pretty penny for it and Douglas sold it too him.

The design was incredibly advanced so Douglas thought that the only person other than himself who'd be able to make the androids work would be his brother. So he didn't see the harm in selling the plans.

Unfortunately Douglas was wrong.

Not only was Ivan Gray able to recreate Douglas' android design but he even improved it, making his androids stronger, faster and smarter than Marcus ever was.

He started his campaign on total world domination a few months back, started off small. Bank robberies, car jackings and assaults but those were just tests to see how well his androids worked. Next came the kidnappings.

Foreign delegates on visits to the U.S and high profile political figures. Until finally moving up to stealing weapons of mass destruction with who know what in mind for them.

The Davenports have been tracking Ivan and his android minions for months, ever since Douglas came clean and told them what he did. They managed to stop a couple of robberies and rescue the kidnap victims n but then they found out about a nuclear bomb that went missing a few weeks back and just knew that Ivan had to be behind it.

The crime scene was too clean for any human culprits to be behind it, so whoever did it wasn't human.

Mr. Davenport managed to track the radiation trail that led the team to an abandoned warehouse hidden away somewhere on an island off the coast of Italy so Adam, Bree and Chase went to investigate.

Leo didn't come along, but then again Leo hasn't been to a lot of missions lately. Not since he just up and left anyway.

Chase let out a low growl as he tried his molecular kinesis one more time, since he knew he'd just start thinking about Leo and how crazy that stupid idiot made him if he had too much time to think.

About a year after the academy closed down, Chase and Leo started dating much to Tasha's surprise. Although Adam and Bree said that they saw that one coming a mile away and it was good. For seven years, they were happy.

They started talking about moving out of the house and getting their own place. Chase was working on the teleporter to try and see if there wouldn't be a way to teleport back and forth from where ever they lived to the lab while Leo helped mr. Davenport work on cracking geo-leaping. Something that Bree was very excited about since that meant that soon she'd be able to travel the world like she's always wanted without abandoning the team.

Then they talked about getting married after the state passed the laws on gay marriage. Tasha was a constant presence by her son's side once she found out, trying to get him interested in flowers and table settings and caterers. Adam had the most fun tormenting both of them with his theories as to exactly who the bride was before giving Leo his sympathies for having such a tiny future husband.

Yeah those few weeks were fun, fortunately the actual wedding was pretty toned down, despite Tasha's wedding bride zilla instincts continuously rearing its ugly head.

Honeymoon was pretty fun too.

And then, they started talking about kids and that's when Leo started acting strange.

Chase wanted kids, he made no secret about that, but Leo never really said much about it. He said it didn't really matter since they were both guys and therefore couldn't have any of their own anyway. Of course Chase knew that but he thought that maybe one day, they could adopt and Leo seemed pretty open at the suggestion.

But then two months later Leo started avoiding him. He'd been working on some projects with mr. Davenport for the first month. He'd come back late and never talked about any of the projects they were working on but at least Leo was still there. They'd sit on the couch in the living room or lie on Leo's bed before heading down to the labs to sleep.

One disadvantage of bionics, they had to sleep in individual capsules or else they'd start glitching. For Chase, glitching meant he just wouldn't be able to use his abilities for a while. For Leo, glitching meant sleep walking while causing massive amounts of destruction.

A week later Leo started to actively avoid him. He said that it wasn't a big deal, he was just busy with some stuff for the new Davenport industries and both Douglas and Donald would vouch for him when he did so Chase tried to brush it off. It's not a big deal and it's not like he and Leo absolutely have to know everything about each other all the time.

Right?

But then just two weeks ago Leo left, just disappeared one day and neither Adam, Bree or Chase has seen him since. Chase freaked when he realised that Leo was gone and almost immediately tried to track him down but mr. Davenport stopped him before he could.

He said that Leo was at another one of his facilities on a remote island and he wouldn't be back for a while. They were conducting an experiment that Leo apparently volunteered for. Of course Chase was upset since he didn't understand why Leo would keep something like this from him. Why Leo didn't just tell him, it's not like Chase would have stopped him. Not unless whatever he wanted to do was dangerous and had the potential to get him killed.

Which is probably why Leo didn't tell him.

He was doing something dangerous and he didn't tell Chase cause he knew the super genius would try to stop him.

Chase isn't exactly sure how he should feel, upset cause Leo's out risking his life for some unknown cause or be grateful that Leo didn't come along on the mission so he wasn't stuck in this mess.

"Mr. Davenport doesn't have to go up against them, all he has to do is get us out." Bree said, "We just have to wait."

Yeah this mission went very badly very quickly.

When Adam, Bree and Chase got to the secret base they found the entire base was swarming with android henchmen all of which knew about their arrival and stood waiting the moment they climbed out of the transport.

All things considered, they held off well. Lasted about an hour before Adam went down first after using his blast whip ability one too many times and it left him physically drained. Bree got caught off guard when she was suddenly surrounded by twenty or so androids all moving at super speed. One of them caught her leg leaving her to fall to the ground before snapping her leg nearly in half.

Chase held out the longest, using his magnetic manipulation to try and take the androids apart, but it was hard focusing when you had thirty attacks all coming at you at once. He he ended up getting knocked out before they woke up in the holding cell a few hours later.

Adam let out a low groan as he moved a bit and Bree pursed her lips in thought as she spoke, "Maybe Leo will save us."

At that Chase's concentration broke and he looked over at his sister, "No. Leo wouldn't stand a chance alone with those things, he'd just end up getting himself killed. Besides if something goes wrong, then he'll be the only one left with the chance to stop Ivan. It's better if he just stays away."

Bree gave a sigh, "Are you still mad about the experiment thing?"

"No."

"Yeah-yeah he is." Adam suddenly rasped out surprising his siblings since they didn't even think that he was coherent enough to hear let alone speak. "Leo's gone... Chase misses him."

The super genius glared at his brother when Bree leaned forward a bit to stare at him. "Leo's been calling everyday for the passed week but you won't take any of his video calls. You wouldn't be feeling as bad if you just talked to him."

"Oh, like he talked to me before just taking off for whatever facility where ever to do some experiment with Douglas, without even telling me?" Chase snapped and Bree almost recoiled before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mr. Davenport said that it was important and Leo couldn't wait to tell you about it first. It's like that mission we went on in Japan, remember, nuclear explosion Leo was at grandma Rose's with Tasha we left and didn't come back until two days later. Leo was a little mad yeah, but he didn't go pouting about it for days."

"This is nothing like Japan."

"It's exactly like Japan." Adam said with his head rolling to one side.

"No it's not!" Chase insisted gritting his teeth before taking a deep breath as he spoke. "Whatever experiment they've been doing it's been going on for weeks. There's a file on mr. Davenports system that's heavily protected by at least twelve firewalls and anti-hack software. It's been there for two months and I'm sure it's the same project that Leo's working on but he won't tell me about it. Seven years and he's keeping something from me, we promised no secrets."

Bree's eyes softened, "Chase, Leo loves you. If he is keeping anything from you it's probably because he thinks it's in your best interest."

Chase looked away, "We're supposed to be a team."

"And you are, but Chase you can't expect him to tell you every single little thing exactly when it happens." Bree said with a sigh, "He said he'll explain everything once he gets back and he will."

"But dude, you need to give him time to get back first." Adam's voice came out a little slurred and annoyed, he didn't lift his head but Chase heard him all the same.

God he hates it when they're right. Especially when Adam of all people is right.

He loves Leo of course he does and he trusts him it's just that, with all the times that Leo has stuck out for them, saved them and generally been there for them. It's hard not feeling a little insecure.

"First we need to find a way out of here." Bree said with an exasperated sigh as she looked around the room when her eyes fell on a metal crate against the wall to one side of the room. "What about the ventilation system?"

"It's to small for us to fit, besides I'm not sure if there's anything we could do with it."

"You mean we won't be able to fit in it. You'd probably fit just fine." Adam mumbled out with an odd grin and Chase rolled his eyes.

"How is it that you can barely move but you still have the energy to insult me?"

"We can't use our bionics because of the cuffs." Bree said and Chase's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I'll try mr. Davenport again, maybe the message will go through and-"

Just then sirens started ringing, the screech of the horn echoed off of the metal walls making Adam, Bree and Chase cringe and Chase was never more grateful that his bionic hearing wasn't working.

"What's going on?!" The speedster shouted over the sirens and Adam's head tilted to the side as he said.

"Lunch?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "It's an emergency siren. Something bad must be going on on the base."

"Do you think it's mr. Davenport?"

"I hope so, if it isn't we'll be in big trouble."

The next thirty minutes were tense. They couldn't hear anything except for the sirens ringing loudly in the air and Adam seemed to be drifting back into incoherent territory again when a loud slam suddenly hit the door, before another and then another.

The door seemed to bend and dent inwards as whatever was out there kept hitting it until one last hard hit sent the door skidding across the room to reveal a young man standing in the door way with one arm braced against the wall while the other hung loosely by his side.

"I leave you guys alone for five minutes."

"Leo!" Bree said as her expression filled with relief while Adam only briefly lifted his head before letting it fall again, "...yay..."

Leo smiled as he quickly went inside and moved towards Chase first and the super genius couldn't help but grumble out. "It's been two weeks."

Leo looked up at him and let out a sigh, "Can we please not do this right now?"

"How did you find us?" Bree asked and Leo gave her a small smile, "Big D got your distress signal and tracked you here. I came as soon as I found out."

"O.K but how did you get passed the androids?"

"Good looks and charm."

Bree gave a snort of amusement. Leo stretched up so he could reach the manacles restraining Chase against the wall, coming up so close that Chase could see him perfectly and he didn't like what he saw one bit.

Leo had bruises and scratches all over his arms, there was a short cut on his forehead and a swelling bruise underneath his left eye. Leo's bionic arm was worse for wear. There was blood, bleeding out over the appendage, silver wires from the bionics gleamed brightly against the crimson flow of blood in the spot where it looked like something had slashed at him and caught his arm.

To make matters worse, Leo looked exhausted. Not like he was tired from fighting, but like he hasn't slept in days.

"Leo, you're hurt! What happened?!" Leo looked up at the super genius for a moment before looking away. The first manacles broke off and crumbled to the ground as he crushed it in his hand before doing the same to the other.

"Sometimes good looks and charm didn't work." Chase went crashing to the ground but Leo helped steady his descent.

"Leo I-"

"It's O.K, apology accepted."

"Apology _accepted_?!" Chase almost gaped at the other and Leo just grinned as he leaned forward to press a kiss against the super genius' lips. Still breathing hard he made sure Chase was leaning against the wall before moving on to Bree.

"Leo careful, my leg's broken."

"Which one?"

"The one on the left." Leo nodded as he wrapped his left arm around Bree's waist before reaching up to break her restraints and carefully set her down on the ground.

"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine, but Adam can barely move."

"What happened?"

"He used his blast whip ability too much and maxed himself out." Chase said as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "We need to get back to the lab so he can recover."

Leo paused for the briefest of moments before breaking Adam's shackles and the teen went crashing to the ground.

"Ow..."

"Sorry." Leo grabbed his arm and pulled it around his shoulders as he pulled him up. "We need to go."

Bree frowned, "Wouldn't it be better to give him transfer some energy to him so he can walk on his own."

"No, there are too many risks involved with Leo's energy transferrence ability. He's not doing that." Chase said with a stern glare directed at Leo and the other just looked away.

"Chase is right, there's too much to risk right now. We just need to be careful."

The super genius almost blinked in surprise since Leo's usually never that complacent on missions. There's always somekind of argument as to exactly why Leo can't save the day on his own but then he'd still end up saving them anyway.

He's such a pain.

But right now Leo wasn't arguing and Chase couldn't help but wonder why.

"C'mon let's go, the transport is in one of the underground tunnels leading out to see."

Chase moved to wrap an arm around Bree's waist before pulling her's around his neck as they left the room. The super genius gave his abilities a try and almost winced when his bionic hearing caught the sound of the sirens ringing all around the base. Chase cringed, resisting the urge to fall to the ground and freak out the way he did on his first day of school. It's been a while since he's had his bionics practically switched off.

They made their way through the dark hallways as quickly as possibly away from the main entry way. Chase could detect around twenty androids swarming around somewhere in the base. The super genius blinked in surprise since he's sure there were at least fifty of them left when he was knocked out.

Did Leo get rid of the others?

Leo was moving with a slight limp in his step, his bionic arm hung loosely at his side while the other was wrapped around Adam's waist, dragging the larger man along with him as they went down the steps of a spiralling staircase leading down to the underground tunnels beneath the island.

He was weak, a lot weaker than he should be even after fighting off thirty androids.

Chase only had a moment to process that thought when they finally made it to the last level and Leo shifted Adam in his grasp to open the heavy steel door leading out to the underground bay.

Two loud screeching cries filled the air just before a voice spoke to draw their attention.

"My my my, very impressive indeed."

~END FLASHBACK~

"Was it Ivan Gray?"

Kendra was underneath the covers on Leo's bed by now. Black mission boots were lying on the end of the bed along with her gloves, while her head was braced on the palm of her left hand staring up at her mother with unrestrained curiosity.

Eva nodded, "Yup. He was waiting for them right there in front of the transport they needed to get home, with all twenty of the androids that were left right there with him."

"What did they do?" Kendra asked as she clumsily wiped her hair out of her face before leaning forward towards her mother, "How did they get out?"

Eva paused, biting her lip for a moment before she spoke, "Well, they were forced to use their bionics to protect uncle Adam and get rid of the androids. Aunt Bree had to use her super speed, even though her left leg was broken."

Kendra's eyes went wide, "Is that why she has a prosthetic leg now?"

"Yeah. Her leg was damaged too badly to repair so grandpa had to make her a new one." Eva took a deep breath as she reached out to tuck a strand of the girls hair behind her ear. "Uncle Leo used his arm to take out more than half of the androids while uncle Chase managed to catch Ivan Gray. They made it back home and everyone was saved. The end."

The woman smiled while her daughter just frowned at her in return, "How can that be the end? What about you and uncle David, how did uncle Leo save you guys?"

"Well," Eva cleared her throat, "When uncle Leo went looking for the others he found two babies, left behind in a medical room in the base. Ivan was going to try and make his own human bionic soldiers so he kidnapped two kids, he planned on implanting them with bionics. But Leo took them back to the transport before he went back to look for your aunt and uncles."

"So the babies were you and uncle David?"

"Yes. Uncle Leo brought us back here and that's how he saved us. Not bad for someone with just one bionic arm huh?"

"Yeah," Kendra said with a small smile before her head gave a slight tilt as she asked, "Mom. How come I've never heard this story before? It doesn't sound all that bad and I already know that you and uncle David were adopted."

Eva took a deep breath, "Uncle Leo and uncle Chase don't really like talking about it all that much. That was the last mission uncle Leo went on since his bionics took a huge toll on his body, talking about it makes them think about everything that almost went wrong so it's important that you don't bring it up, O.K Ken? You can't tell anyone, not even Harry and Gina."

Kendra let out a sigh, "O.K. I promise I won't tell."

"Good." The woman said as she ran her hand through her daughters hair one last time before looking up at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late, you should probably get back to the lab to sleep."

"But, can't I stay in here?"

"Honey your bionics can't handle that, especially after a big mission. You'll start sleep walking like your uncle again-"

"Please mom." The girl begged, "Just for tonight?"

Eva gave a sigh, "Till morning. I'll come get you so you can get a few hours in your capsule before training. Deal?"

"Deal!" Kendra nodded with a bright smile that Eva returned as she leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Kendra."

"Night mom."

Eva got up off the bed and walked towards the door, giving one last look to watch her daughter pull the duvet up over her shoulders as she settled in the bed before opening the door and switching off the light as she walked out the door. The woman closed the door, letting out a heavy sigh as she dragged a hand through her brown curls when she felt arms go around her waist prompting her to lean back against the hard chest pressed against her back.

"James. How did the mission go?"

"Fine. I heard about what happened with the kids so I came up here." A voice said and Eva shut her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Are you ever going to tell her the truth?"

"Yes, I will. She's just... It's too soon to tell her everything right now, if the government ever found out-"

"She'll figure it out eventually, Eva. Harry and Gina will put it together eventually too." The figure behind her said and Eva turned back to stare into her husbands eyes. He was still dressed in his mission suit from his mission with Chase and Bree. Pitch black hair and green eyes, there was a large scar leading down from his forehead towards the left side of his jaw from the time it was made all those years ago. "They're smart kids."

"Has David said anything yet?"

James smirked, "Your niece went snooping and found one of Leo's old mission suits, David pretty much gave them the same version that you did."

Eva gave an exasperated sigh, "Gina, of course she did. I bet she hasn't given up though, right?"

"What? You think Kendra's going to let it go?" The man gave a scoff, "She probably plans on going through Leo's room before getting Harry to hack the computer system tomorrow."

"Oh God, sometimes they're such a pain."

"And who's fault is that? They get that from your side, you know. All that Dooley-Davenport blood obviously breeds chaos."

"Shut up." Eva growled as she punched his arm earning a chuckle from James before she took a deep breath, "We'll tell them the truth, just not yet."

"Alright, but don't be surprised when Leo's room is totalled tomorrow morning."

Eva gave a snort, "Sugar, I think I'd be disappointed if it isn't."

James laughed as he leaned down to kiss Eva on the lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last android hit the ground in a loud crash.

Arms and limbs were twisted around to reveal gleaming strips of hard metal while bright sparks flashed and flickered until they eventually just died out.

Chase took them all on, with the occasional energy sphere from Leo helping out every now and then. Leo's main priority was getting Adam and Bree secured, in the transport without injuring either of his siblings any further than they already were. Right now they were probably trying to calm down the screeching babies in the back of the cab.

Chase and Bree all but freaked when they realised that the screeching they heard earlier was coming from two infants from the inside of their transport.

Leo found them on the base. Hooked up to at least six machines, all of which were stabilising their newly implanted bionics. Apparently Ivan was getting bored with the androids and was trying to pull a Victor Krane by creating his own bionic children instead. Somehow he figured out a way to give human beings bionics, so he kidnapped two kids and started experimenting on them about a week after he stole the nuke they were looking for.

But the operation was sloppy, rushed.

Both of the infants had the same kind of scars that Victor had when he was implanting himself with bionics. Long and jagged, those were obviously what had the kids screaming so loudly. They must be in unbearable pain.

"You four are beginning to become a bigger problem than I had anticipated." The woman said with a slight tilt of her head as she clicked her tongue at the crumpled remains of her androids before looking up at Chase with a dark glare in her eyes. "Perhaps I should have killed you all sooner."

Oh right, Ivan is actually a woman.

Ivanna Gray.

They found out that fun little face a few moments ago when she suddenly turned off her ID mask. How she managed to get her hands on an ID and get passed Douglas is beyond them, but that isn't really a priority right now.

"But then I suppose, I wasn't expecting your husband to show up dear boy. He's been gone for so long I almost forgot he existed."

Chase was breathing hard. He was nearing the same point of exhaustion as Adam but he still had some energy left and since Ivanna wasn't bionic it shouldn't be too hard to take her down. Still, Chase's eyes went wide at the woman's comment.

"How do you know-"

"Don't insult me." The woman scoffed "I am a genius, remember?"

"Whatever, just give up Ivanna. You're out of minions and outnumbered. Leo's probably already called mister Davenport and he'll be here with the authorities to take you in for your crimes."

"Outnumbered? Who are you referring to dear? Your unconscious brother, crippled sister or your heavily injured spouse because I'm sure they're of no use to you now." Ivanna said as she placed a hand on her hip before looking up in thought. "Or maybe you're referring to my children, although I'm not sure how they could help you but-"

"You're sick." Chase growled out as his hands clenched, "What you did to those kids is-"

"Evil? If I were you I'd think again Chase." Ivanna said as she stood up straight. "Just look at yourself. If I'm evil, then what does that say about your dear father and uncle?"

"They're nothing like you."

"That much is true, I'm much more gifted than they could ever be and soon I'll make sure the whole world knows it."

"You'll never get the chance."

"Wanna bet boy wonder?" Ivanna said with a smirk as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic remote, that she twirled in her fingers for a moment before she stopped and aimed it at Chase before pressing the button on the side.

Chase froze and his mind shut down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shhh. It's O.K."

Leo said putting the younger of the two down on the seat beside who he assumes would be his sister. Bree was standing beside him in the transport, buckling her brother down in his seat so he wouldn't got falling all over when they take off.

The girl gave a smile as she turned back towards Leo and watched him put the child down, the speedster hobbled over as best as she could with one leg leaning over Leo to stare at the two babies.

"They're finally asleep, you're good at this."

Leo glanced up at his sister as he whispered, "Bree, Bree, Bree. When will you learn that I am good at everything?"

Bree arched a brow at him, "Are you good at football?"

"Except that."

"And baseball?"

"O.K that too."

"And turning around in a circle more than three times without throwing up?"

"O.K, O.K. I get it." Bree gave a chuckle as Leo stood up straight, when he looked up and realised how quite it suddenly was.

The transport was outside of the building. Leo and Bree had to carry Adam through a long tunnel that led to where he'd parked the vehicle outside while Chase held back Ivanna and her androids.

Leo hadn't wanted to leave him behind, but Chase insisted when Leo told them about the kids he'd found on the base. He said he could handle it and Leo's seen the super genius handle a lot worse than twenty androids on his own.

Thirteen if you take away the seven that Leo managed to take out on their way out of the base.

But Chase hasn't caught up yet and Leo couldn't hear a single sound coming from the tunnel anymore.

"Something's wrong." Leo said as he turned around and opened the hatch on the hatch door. "Watch Adam and the kids, I'll be right back."

Bree's eyes went wide, "What- no Leo, I'm coming with you."

"No you have to stay here." Leo said with a stern glare as he looked back at the speedster. "We can't leave them alone. If something goes wrong then one of us needs to be here to protect them and get out of here. Big D should be here soon with the FBI."

Bree quickly moved closer, biting back a wince of pain at the strain on her leg before she spoke, "Adam is unconscious, the only thing left to do for him is get him back to the lab. But even if he wasn't, he'd never leave any of us behind and I'm not leaving without you and Chase either. If I take you we'll be faster."

"Bree your leg is broken. What are you gonna do, super hop around on one leg?" Leo asked before he took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as possible. "When Chase isn't here, I'm in charge and as second in command I'm ordering-"

"Leo there's something wrong with you." That made Leo almost pull back in surprise as the girl moved closer, "You're weak. I can see it and Chase probably saw it too. I don't know what that is, but if something is wrong back there, you won't be able to handle it yourself-"

"Bree-"

"And as your _sister_ , I'm _telling_ you that I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. So you can either hold on or try to keep up."

Leo's eyes softened and he couldn't help but smile as he turned back, "I guess an alarm will go off if anything goes wrong in here."

Bree smiled, "Exactly, now come on. We're all leaving here together."

Leo grabbed a hold of Bree's arm when-

"AAAHHHH!"

The two froze at the bone chilling scream that ripped through the air, only slightly surprised when the two babies strapped into the seat didn't do more than whine softly before drifting off to sleep. Adam squirmed in his chair his eyebrows furrowed and his eyelids clenched tight as he mumbled,

"Chase?"

Leo's eyes went wide.

"Go, now!"

Bree held onto Leo as she moved in a blur, out of the transport through the tunnel back into the basement. The speedster stopped at the entrance where she almost doubled over and moaned at the pain in her broken leg.

"Bree?!" Leo immediately went down to shoulder the girl so she could lean her weight on him when a loud thud and a sickening crack rang through out the room making them both look up as another scream filled the air.

"AHHH!"

"Oh my God." Leo gasped and Bree's eyes went side when they saw Chase standing in the middle of the room. Panting heavily with his frame tense and his nostrils flared as he glared at the figure dangling down from his choke hold.

Ivanna's head bleeding heavily, a large potion of her normally golden blonde hair was soaked through in a maroon red and stuck to the side of her head, while one of her blue eyes seemed to be sealed shut. Her left arm was twisted back at an unnatural angle, exposing a portion of a broken bone gleaming in a crimson sheen.

"Chase! What are you doing are you crazy?!" Bree screeched almost pulling from Leo's hold, but the super genius didn't reply. Just let out an ear bursting growl that made them flinch back.

A bright blinking red light suddenly caught Leo's attention and he saw a long sleek device that almost looked like a remote. It obviously wasn't Davenport industries tech so it could be one of Chase's gadgets so it must belong to Ivanna.

The woman was fighting back weakly against the hold around her neck and she started to choke as she spat, "Le-Let me go... Yo-...brute."

"Chase!" Bree screamed again and suddenly a light went off in his head when he remembered Mission Creak's talent show more than eight years back.

The time Eddie gave him a device that shuts down bionics, Chase's magic show failed, he freaked out and-

"It's not Chase, it's Spike."

"What?"

"Ivanna used a bionic signal disrupter on him. Like I did at the talent show, don't you remember?"

Bree shook her head, "Leo, Spike might be violent but he's never been this violent it's like he's trying to kill her."

"Something must be wrong, we need to get her away from him." Bree moved away from Leo when just as Ivanna's choking got worse and the speedsters eyes went wide when it seemed like Spike was lifting her up higher.

"CHASE NO!"

Bree moved without even thinking. The girl moved as fast as her bionics would allow and snatched Ivanna out of Spike's grasp before he could slam her down onto the concrete, unfortunately that's when Bree's super speed gave out on her and they went tumbling to the ground.

Bree let go of Ivanna and rolled across the floor until she came to a stop just a few feet in front of a brick wall. Spike let out a furious roar and Leo ran across the room towards Bree as the alter ego did the same.

Heavy angered footsteps thundered in the room and Spike snarled viciously as he moved while Bree slowly tried to recover and get back up. But her leg was badly damaged and the pain was too great for her to withstand.

Leo felt his heart stop when Spike grabbed Bree by her throat as well and sneered at her.

Bree shrieked in pain when she was suddenly yanked up off the ground and her legs were left to dangle in the air.

The speedster's hands went up to Spike's, trying to pry off the death grip around her throat as she rasped, "Chase, stop... Snap out of it."

Spike just gave another roar seeming to lift the girl up into the air to finish what he was going to do to Ivanna, when another hand suddenly wrapped around his own and squeezed, forcing the alter ego to let go as pain shot up right through his arm.

Bree fell to the floor with another shriek of pain as she landed on her broken leg.

Leo's hand was still wrapped around Spike's wrist and he smirked as he spoke, "That-...that's far enough captain commando."

Bree looked up at Leo and saw how exhausted he was, just short of passing out even as he stared down Spike. Ivanna was on the other side of the room, unconscious lying on her back from the roll she took while the remote lay just a few feet away from her.

The speedster started crawling over the floor, forcing back the yelps of pain that shot through her as she moved towards it. When Spike let out another roar.

But before Leo could even think about moving Spike's hand suddenly twisted around in his grasp and lifted the other up off the ground.

Leo's eyes went side, "Chase-"

Suddenly Spike let go, dropping Leo to the floor before his arm started to glow and he pulled his fist back.

Since when can he do that?!

It all seemed to move in slow motion all over again.

Bree screamed and Leo saw the blue glowing fist headed straight for him and he knew he wouldn't be able to move in time.

The next moment Bree fell down to the ground as a massive impact rocked through the base, against the walls making the ground quiver and causing dust to fill the air in large thick clouds.

The tremors rocked through the building, pieces of cement broke off of the walls. The tremors slowly stopped and the dust clouds started to clear. Bree coughed loudly as she turned back and tried to see through the polluted air.

The dust slowly started to settle and she could see Spike's figure standing in front of the wall where a spider web of large gaping cracks spanned out and across the room.

The alter-ego was still breathing hard, it's heavy breaths filled the room, but Bree couldn't see or hear Leo.

"Leo! Leo are you O.K?"

No reply.

Bree panicked and turned back to go after the remote, moving as fast as her injuries would allow.

Spike huffed out an angered breath when the dust cleared, revealing that Leo had actually managed to catch his punch with his bionic arm.

The blow was aimed low towards his stomach. Leo caught it, bracing his normal arm against the wall to try and steady himself while the bionic kept Spike's arm locked in his grasp.

His normal arm was broken, Leo could feel the bones pushing against his skin threatening to pierce through. His bionic arm was acting up. Sparking up with bright flashes where the bionic wires were exposed, letting out a slight beep now and then but it still held steady if just barely.

"We...ugh-ugh. We really need to work on your anger issues." Leo rasped out with a slight smile while his breath's came out in pants.

Spike just growled as he tried to move his fist closer, it was still glowing blue and Leo had a sneaking suspicion that whatever happened the next time it made contact wouldn't be pretty.

He won't let that happen.

"Chase... Chase snap out of it. Ivanna's done, big D'll be here any minute-" Spike let out a loud growl as he pushed even further and Leo's arm gave a little more. Not that his arm was weakening despite all the abuse it's endured, but he needs to conserve energy. He's not supposed to be pushing himself like this.

"Leo! Leo, I got the remote!" Bree's voice shouted somewhere across the room and Leo started to panic.

"No, Bree don't press anything, it'll just make things worse!"

"But-"

"Bree trust me, I can handle this!"

No he can't.

Spike's arm started to move closer, there wasn't enough time to wait and let Chase snap out of it himself like they usually do with Spike. Leo's hand was almost flat against his stomach right now but he kept pushing back trying to kept the hand, that now felt like it was surrounded by static, at bay.

Leo swallowed hard as he looked up into Spike's eyes.

No, not Spike. Chase's eyes.

He's in there somewhere, Leo just needs to find him.

"Do you remember a couple months ago, when you said you wanted to have kids?" Leo asked but Spike didn't show any signs of comprehension so he continued. "You scared the living shit out of me when you said that. I-I've never really thought about that not even before we got together. It's just such a scary thought. Whenever my mind goes there I start thinking about daipers and vomit and drooling." Leo chuckled even as Spike pressed down harder but he pushed back. "But...ngh... Most of all, I think about my dad, my biological father and what a screw up he was. He put me and my mom through hell, I hated him when we I growing up and I'm just so scared that-that might be me someday. I might screw up and ruin my kids lives or ruin yours and I can't do that...I-I refuse to do that."

"But then a few days later, I looked up at you and I just knew everything would be O.K as long as you stayed by my side. Nothing would go wrong, because everyday I see you is the happiest day of my life and if you were ever actually someone's father, you'd be perfect. You'd never do what he did to me and my mom and I could never hurt you like that either." Leo's smile grew even brighter as his eyes started to sting and fill with tears, from the strain of hanging on or emotion he wasn't sure, but Spike's head gave an odd twitch and his eyes started flashing green.

"So a week afterwards I went to big D and Douglas and they put me on this experimental programme they had going." Leo gave a snort, "Remember that thing we saw on one of the videos that Adam gave us for our honeymoon and you said you wanted to try it three weeks ago? Well, big D and Douglas said that the procedure they did on me would take a while to take hold so I figured it would be O.K to, you know, without worrying too much. That was two weeks ago, I started getting sick the next day so big D had me sent to facility X with Douglas in case there was something wrong. Turns out there wasn't anything wrong, not necessarily anyway... I'm pregnant."

Bree gasped, Spike's eyes were flashing and the alter ego pulled back a bit, "It was supposed to be a surprise, I was going to tell you, but then this happened and I snuck out and stole one of the transports to get here. They're probably going to kill me when we get back. But I couldn't just sit there when you guys were in trouble. I want you to be a father just like you wanted... Chase?"

Spike stepped back completely and let out a low moan as he went down on his knees. His eyes were stuck on green now and Leo pushed away from the wall, wincing in pain when his injured arm was released from between himself and the wall and a sharp pain shot up his spine. But didn't stop moving as he went down crouch next to Spike putting the bionic hand on the side of the super genius' face as his voice cracked as he spoke and the tears finally fell from his eyes.

"Sugar, come back to me. I can't do this without you." Leo said as he leaned in and gave Chase a kiss. The super genius seemed to flinch for a moment before Leo felt him return it, wrapping his arms around Leo's waist as he pulled him closer.

Leo gasped when Chase pried his mouth open to deepen the kiss before pulling back with a tired but beaming smile as he whispered, "You- You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, Douglas confirmed it a few days ago. Of course all thanks to his genius and perfect hair." Leo gave a huff and Chase swallowed hard as he asked, "Does he know if its a boy or a girl or can't you tell ye-"

"Big D figured out a way to tell early."

"And?"

"It's both."

Chase's eyes went wide, "Both, so they're-"

"Twins? As far as big D can tell."

Chase gaped, "So they're, I'm I'm gonna- you're pregnant?!"

The super genius' eyes shut and he suddenly collapsed, falling forward right on top of Leo. Leo caught him and almost panicked for a moment when he felt Chase's breathing against his neck and realised that the super genius just passed out.

Typical.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant?!"

Leo looked up to find Bree gaping at him across the room and gave a sheepish grin as he sat back with Chase still on top of him.

"Uh... Surprise?"

Bree just continued to gape at him when footsteps suddenly came from the tunnel.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him with you. _'Don't worry Donnie I've got this I can watch the kid'_."

"Hey I don't remember telling Leo anything about the mission you're the one that messed up and butt dialled him right in the middle of the distress call."

Mr. Davenport and Douglas appeared in the tunnel.

"Leo thank- is that Chase? Is he O.K?" Donald asked as he rushed forward and Leo just waved him off. "He's fine, I think he just passed out."

"Oh, good, I'd hate for any sympathy for Chase to ruin my enjoying your punishment for sneaking out!" Donald screamed and Leo flinched, "Leo, you're pregnant, you can't just go on any random mission you like. Who knows what could've happened."

"You could've gotten hurt or worse," Douglas said from his spot where he was checking on Bree across the room. "We heard babies screaming over the emergency call you made earlier, Donnie here almost peed his pants thinking that you might've given labour."

Leo's gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Well I've never done this before, how am I supposed to know when what happens?" Douglas suddenly glanced back at Leo, "You didn't... Cause I mean we found two babies in the transport with Adam and-"

"Seriously?!" Leo said indignantly and Douglas pulled back a bit, "And you guys are supposed to help me get through this."

"We have books, we'll figure it out."

Donald shrugged when he glanced back at Ivanna's body and frowned, "Who's she?"

"That, is Ivanna Gray." Bree said from and Douglas just stared at her in confusion, "Don't you mean Ivan Gray?"

"Nope, Ivanna."

"Ugh, big D." Leo said when he suddenly felt his head begin to spin and he swayed back a bit, but they ignored him.

"Wait a minute, so he's a she?" Donald asked as he looked back at his brother, "You got tricked by a girl?"

Bree glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Big D..."

"I didn't know she was a girl!"

"What's wrong with her being a girl?!"

The next moment Leo fell back onto the ground and passed out, effectively ending the argument. Donald's head snapped back and he put his finger's against Leo's pulse before letting out a sigh.

"He's O.K, but we need to get back to the lab." Donald said already moving forward so he could get Chase off of Leo.

"What about Ivanna?" Bree asked as she bit back a wince as Douglas scooped her up so she wouldn't have to walk all the way back.

"The authorities should be here soon, they'll take care of her. Right now we need to get you guys fixed up."

"I can't believe he's pregnant." Bree said softly as she stared at the two on the floor, "How is that even possible?"

Douglas cringed, "Trust me you don't wanna know. But hey, you wanna know what Leo's naming them?"

"You know?"

"Yeah he told me. It's David and Eva."

"David and-" mr. Davenport gaped in shock, "I thought we agreed on Donald and Donna."

"Wow." Bree started as Douglas carried her out, "You really do have to have your name on everything don't you?"

Douglas gave a snort and Donald just rolled his eyes.

 **The end**

 **A/N: it's fluffier than I wanted it to be.**

 **For anyone wondering the whole Sugar thing wasn't a reference to the Maroon five song, but** _ **Sugar, we're goin' down swinging**_ **by Fall Out Boy.**

 **Ah yes the beauty of music.**

 **Anywho that's it. I was planning on putting up ten chapters but the last three weren't making a lot of sense in the Spike aspect so I vetoed them, besides I don't want to stall out on this any longer. Maybe someday I'll put them up but not now.**

 **By the way, if anyone is wondering the next chapter of Newborn Glitch should be up soon, hopefully by next week.**

 **Anyway to Azumi Ojima, I hope you enjoyed the fic.**

 **Super strength hugs and bionic kisses**

 **\- Frankie Quinn**


End file.
